CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR
by UM.Conejo
Summary: serena descubre el engaño de Darien, de sus amigas de su familia y huye! sin ganas de querer vivir toma una decisión... podrá Darien recuperarla
1. Capítulo 0

**CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR**

**Cap 0 Prologo**

Que pasa cuando a la persona que mas amabas en el mundo te traiciona, cuando tus sueños e ilusiones se derrumban, cuando los secretos y las verdades salen a luz, y cuando piensas que morir seria lo mejor que te podria pasar... nace una esperanza una luz que te da fuerzas y auque el camino se torna dificil y no crees poder seguir no con tanto sufrimiento a tus espaldas... y cuando crees que no vale ya la pena... encuentras a una persona que necesita de una razon para vivir... y es con esta persona que encuentras la felicidad y deseas cambiar de vida.. no solo la pagina sino el libro completo...y si esta persona es tu mejor amigo alguien que te conoce de toda la vida...pero que pasa si por cosas del destino tienes que volver a tu pasado... podras afrontarlo?... y todo lo que has construido sera fuerte y perdurara o se derrumbara como una casa de naipes que se la lleva el viento... pero tu corazon a quien elijira? a la persoina que no te valoro y con la que deberias contruir una hermosa autopia y que te promete cambiar... o a la persona que te enseño que el amor es dar y recibir que no son solo tu y yo sino NOSOTROS y te demuestra que lso pequeños detalles son los mejores...


	2. Chapter 1

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capítulo 1

Hola querido diario… soy yo de nuevo… Serena… sabes son las 12 de la noche he intentado dormir desde las 8 y no lo he conseguido creo que debo ser la única persona que se le ocurre hacer eso hoy… sabes hoy es navidad se supone que debe ser un dia para pasarlo con la familia los amigos y demás pero yo ya no tengo nada estoy sola lejos del lugar que alguna vez llame hogar .. hoy esa palabra queda tan distante… y sabes que es lo peor que en menos de 48 horas perdí TODO… lo recuerdas diario… que tonta soy al pensar de que me puedes contestar y aunque suene tonto desearía que fuera asi… hace tiempo atrás en una fecha como hoy mi "mamá" me dijo

***************flash back*****************

Mama: mi niña recuerda siempre tener cuidado con las sorpresas porque son armas de doble filo

Yo: jajaja mama como puede ser las sorpresas armas de doble filo.. si las sorpresas traen felicidad… emoción

Mama: no siempre hija no siempre… solo ten cuidado si?

Yo: de acuerdo mama (con cara de resignación)

************** Fin de flas back*************

Que cierto era lo que me decía.. que pena que no lo entendí hasta que probé el doble filo y de la peor manera.

Muchas veces pensé que era la persona mas feliz del mundo y que mi vida era un cuento de hadas y no estaba ya que tooo era un cuento… ya que como todos sabemos los cuentos no existen ya que son mentira y asi era mi vida una mentira… como lo descubri muy fácil…


	3. Chapter 2

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capítulo 2

Había pasado dos años desde que sailor galaxia ataco, Darién había regresado y yo había acabado la preparatoria con buenas notas, para sorpresa de todos logre entrar a una universidad.

Como nunca me había propuesto darle la sorpresa a mi mamá y limpiar la casa y había decidido comenzar desde la planta baja e ir subiendo … hasta ahí todo estaba perfecto cuando decidí ir al desván, al entrar considere desistir pero en verdad quería darle la sorpresa a mamá asi que comencé cuando estaba arreglando las cajas encontré muchos recuerdos de cuando sammy y yo éramos pequeños… pero había una caja más pequeña de la cual no me di cuenta y cai… eran muchos papeles los cuales al recoger me di cuenta que eran referentes a… mi?...vaya sorpresa me di que esos papeles eran de… adopción… demasiada fue mi sorpresa


	4. Chapter 3

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 3

Demasiada fue mi sorpresa…no lo podía creer la persona a la que muchas veces o mejor dicho desde que tengo memoria le decía "mamá" no lo era entonces mi mamá donde estaba? Me abandono? Se murió? o que paso?... en ese momento no sabía qué hacer dar las gracias por darte alimento un hogar cariño o reclamarles el no haberme dicho la verdad todo es tiempo

Por mi mente pasaron todos lo momentos con ellos mi primer día de preescolar… todos mis cumpleaños… los pasteles las galletitas que mi mamá pero que digo que Ikuko preparaba para sammy y para mi

En este momento tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados lo mejor es que vaya con Darien estoy seguro que el si me entenderá y me dirá que hacer quizás me ayude a encontrar a mi verdadera mamá pero en verdad es eso lo que quiero? No se! No se! Que hacer hay!

Estoy corriendo por las calles sin percatarme de nada ni nadie a lo máximo que doy y es que el camino se me hace tan largo y aunque ya he caído varias veces y estoy segura que la gente me mira extrañada en verdad no importa lo único que deseo es llegar a los brazos de Darién y me consuele o despertar de esta pesadilla… por fin ya veo el edificio… el ascensor creo que no funciona porque no baja estoy por tomar las escaleras y por fin se abre gracias al cielo no hay nadie en el ascensor ya que no se que pensara los vecinos de Darién si me ven llegar en este estado… las puertas del ascensor se abren felizmente tengo la llave del departamento asi que abro pero…


	5. Chapter 4

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

CAPITULO 4

Relata Darien

Aun recuerdo cuando todo cambio han pasado casi dos años y pareciera que fuese ayer...

***********************Inicio de Flasback***********************

Darien se encuentra en el crow

Unazuki: Hola Darien como estas? te sirvo lo mismo de siempre?

Darien: hola... la verdad es que no muy bien... no has sabido nada de Andrew?

Unazuki: "con un sentimiento de pena" la verdad es que no desde que se fue hace 6 meses no se nada es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado" sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse" y la verdad no se que pensar lo he buscado en hospitales, en la policia, amorgues... "sierra sus ojos con frustacion" no lo he encontrado... lo unico que me dijo la ultima vez es que... no me preocupara por el y que haga mi vida... pero no es facil es mi hermano y como no quiere que me preocupe

Darien: Me gustraia darte una respuesta pero no la tengo... incluso contarte un investigador pero no..

Voz1: Hola Darien mira como es el dstino que ha hecho encontarnos nuevamente

Darien: pero cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me busques que alguien nos podria ver

Voz1: vamos Dar como si conocieras a mucha gente

Darien: Quizas no por mi gusto.. pero saben que soy novio de Serena

Voz1: aggg esa tonta... te prppongo algo mejor que tal si nos vamos a tu departamento y bueno "acercandose peligrosamente" como eres doctor me puedes hacer un examen muy exsahustivo

Darien: Esperame en mi departamento compro algo y te alcanzo hay hablamos mejor

********************fin de flasback**************************

que estupido fui pense hagggggg pero todo empeoro cuando...

*********************Inicio de Flasback*********************

Darien: Donde estas... no me gusta que juegues asi! " comenzo a buscarlña por todo el departamento hasta que la encontro en su habitacion para ser especificos en su cama dejando NADA a la imaginación

Darien: pero ... pero... pero... que haces...

Voz1: "con una voz muy seductora" Esque queria esperarte asi paar que me examines

DArien: esto fue el colmo! vistete y largate de mji departamento!

Voz1; Pero que pasa acaso no vas a venir...

Darien. NO!

Voz1: SI quieres que me vaya tendras que sacarme "le ocntesto con todo descaro"

DArien se acerco a sacarla como sea solo que no conto que ella la atrapara y lo arrojara en la cama (con decirles que los hombres son debiles creo que es suficiente)

*******************Fin de Flasback **********************

Darien: no recuerdo como pero perdi el control y lo recupere de forma abrupta ya que parada en la puerta estaba la persona a quien menos daño queria hacerle... pero la verdad es que todo fue rapido...

********************Inicio de Flashback********************

Serena: DARIEN! NO LO PUEDO CREER COMO ME PUDISTE HACER ESTO Y CON ELLA!

DArien: Serena... dejame explicarte... no es lo que pa...

Serena: CALLA!... NO NECESITO ACLARACIONES! NI TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE NO ES LOQ UE PARECE! "y se va corriendo"

*******************fin Flashback***************************

Trate de correr por su tras pero cuando llegue a la puerta del departamento lso vecimos estaban en sus puertas y fue hay que cai en cuenta que estaba desnudo... fue asi como todo acabo...que todo por lo que alguna vez peleamos acabo! pero fue ahi donde comenzo mi sufrimiento...


	6. Chapter 5

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 5

Los rayos del sol dan sobre mi cama, es sábado así que no tengo porque levantarme temprano, además aun tengo mucho sueño, así que me muevo para darle la espalda al sol, pero mi intento es vano su abrazo me tiene prisionera y cada que intento moverme no puedo y si no fuera por el sol que me da en la cara me quedaría ahí, pensando se me ocurrió una fantástica idea le hago cosquillas y bingo! Aflojo el agarre no lo suficiente para dejarme pero si como para darme vuelta pero una vez acabado la "tortura" vuelve a sujetarme y esta vez no pongo resistencia. Una vez me quedo dormida abrazada a la persona que me entrego su amor… y es que nuestra historia no es común a los de los demás nuestra historia comenzó hace dos años nunca pensé que mi vida daría un cambio tan enorme pero esta vez mi camino cambio a la felicidad aunque me costó mucho ahora puedo decir que todo ese sufrimiento valió la pena… ahora todo eso es un horrible recuerdo que hoy que se cumple dos años lo recuerdo claro que ahora solo es un simple recuerdo

**********************flash back********************************

Salía corriendo del departamento de Darién y el gritaba mi nombre

Eran demasiadas emociones para un día si bien el ser adoptada no era algo feo, pero me sentí traicionada y sentí que debía llorar y desahogarme por eso acudí al departamento de Darién… pero con todo este dolor junto solo pensé en desahogarme con mis amigas así que fui al templo de Rei.

Templo de Rei…

Rei: hay esa serena tonta cuando pensara madurar

Amy: Rei recuerda que es la futra neo reina

Lita: yo creo que por eso lo dice

Mina: chicas todo a su debido tiempo ya verán que ese milagro sucederá

Rey: pero piénsenlo siempre nos mete en problemas, no sabe pelear, es llorona, no tiene modales y. (es interrumpida)

Luna: Rey ya sabemos que todo eso es serena… pero aunque sea todo eso y muchas cosa más es ella quien tiene el cristal de plata…

Artemis: no será que cuando se transforme cambie totalmente

Mina: ojala porque sino imagínate

Rey: creo que por fin coincido contigo mina… y por el bien de todos espero que eso suceda sino todo Tokio de Cristal se vendrá abajo

Amy: aunque sé que sonará feo pero podremos utilizar a Serena de pantalla y decirle como actuar y que decidir

Luna: amy tienes una fantástica idea asi que no tenemos porque preocuparnos

Todo esto fue escuchado por serena que no entro de inmediato porque como había ido corriendo llego cansada, pero esto no impedio que escuchara todo asi que dio media vuelta y fue a su casa

Había entrado corriendo hasta mi cuarto cogí unas maletas y metí mis cosas, mientras hacía eso sonó mi celular era Darién me quede estática pero si Darién llamaba a las chicas se iban a alborotar así que le conteste

Darién: serena, por favor escúchame!

Serena: de acuerdo Darién te escucho

Darién: que te parece si nos vemos para platicar

Serena:(mejor le digo mañana así me dejará tranquila y nadie me impedirá irme), ahora no Darién, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza que tal si mañana con la cabeza fría hablamos en el parque n°10 a las 9am

Darién: ok. Pero recuerda que te amo

Serena: (con los ojos lluviosos) nos vemos Darién (en eso recordé a luna) Darién!

Darién: si princesa (ilusionado con que serena también le dijera "te amo")dime

Serena: Puedes llamar a las chicas e inventarles cualquier cosa para que luna no llegue a mi casa, no quisiera que ella sepa lo que paso hoy

Darién: por ti princesa lo que sea, recuerda que nos vemos mañana a las 9

Serena: ok no lo olvidare adiós Darién (este adiós es para siempre Darién porque ese mañana nunca llegara)

Y así aliste todas mis cosas… ikuko, kenji y sammy había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora en donde decían que no había encontrado boleto de regreso asi que se quedarían hasta mañana y que llegarían al medio dia… aliste todo deje una pequeña carta encima de mi hasta entonces cama y con los pocos ahorros partí al aeropuerto no sabia a donde iría pero lo decidiría allá… eran las 11pm de la noche eche llave toda la casa un taxi me esperaba afuera y con último vistazo despedí aquella casa


	7. Chapter 6

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 6

Relatado por Darien

Aun recuerdo aquella vez que serena me encontró con… uggg ni yo puedo creer que pude caer ante el deseo carnal si tanto amaba a serena corrección amo a serena… recuerdo que regrese al departamento y saque a la causante de mi desgracia de mi departamento estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer pasaron una horas en las que esperaba yo se tranquilizara cuando ya no soporte más llame a serena después de dos timbrabas me contesto

Darién: serena, por favor escúchame!

Serena: de acuerdo Darién te escucho

Darién: que te parece si nos vemos para platicar (porfavor di que si)

Serena: ahora no Darién, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza que tal si mañana con la cabeza fría hablamos en el parque n°10 a las 9am

Darién: ok. Pero recuerda que te amo (aunque deseaba correr a verla en ese momento me tuve que contener pero eso era mejor que nada)

Serena: nos vemos… Darién!

Darién: si princesa (ilusionado con que serena también le dijera "te amo")dime

Serena: Puedes llamar a las chicas e inventarles cualquier cosa para que luna no llegue a mi casa, no quisiera que ella sepa lo que paso hoy

Darién: por ti princesa lo que sea, recuerda que nos vemos mañana a las 9(tenía razón era mejor que no se enteraran… y si me decía todo eso supongo que me perdonara)

Serena: ok no lo olvidare adiós Darién (no se por que pero ese adiós tuvo un sabor amargo como si fuera una despedida)

Admito que esa noche no dormí fue horrible como si una parte de mi alma se estuviera muriendo, esa noche fue la mas larga… cuando desperté eran las ocho me tome un baño me cambie lo mejor posible para mi princesa… compre un gran ramo de rosas y me fui caminando (gran error) espere en la banca había llegado 5 min antes, por fin eran la hora pero no legaba supuse como tantas veces se hizo tarde pero los minutos siguieron asando veía a las parejas pasar por fin logre divisar una rubia me ilusione pero luego la vi y no era mi princesa, las horas se convirtieron en horas y nunca llego debo admitir que me desespere la llame y llame pero solo timbraba su numero llame a su casa y nada, ya no aguante asi que me fui a verla fue en ese momento que me arrpenti de no haber levado mi auto, tome un taxi y cuando llegue toque y toque el timbre nadie salía asi que desde la reja gritaba peor que mina

Darien: SERENA! SERENA! SERENA! SERENA! SERENA! PERDONAME… HABLEMOS POR FAVOR… TE AMO SERENA! SERENA! SERENA! SERENA! SERENA!

V1: joven en vano la llama

Darien: que dice señora?

Vecina: anoche escuhe un carro y crei que era mi esposo que legaba de viaje pero cuando me asome vi que era un taxi, luego salió la niña serena y subió equipaje miro la casa y se fue… supongo que sus padres le dijeron que valla a Osaka por que no han regresado

Darien: gracias señora

Ahí cai en cuenta que serena no quería que se enteraran las chicas para que no la agobiaran de preguntas y ese adiós en verdad era una despedida y el porque no podía dormir era porque en ese momento ella se iba, ahora que hago si voy a Osaka su papa es capaz de matarme si se entera lo que paso y si voy con las chicas no se como lo tomaran


	8. Chapter 7

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 7 Fin de una vida y un rayito de luz

De aquí en adelante es lo que paso hace dos años

Durante el viaje me había sentido muy mal no se si era por lo de Darién las chicas de mis "padres"; pero eso lo vería después pues mi avión ya estaba por aterrizar recuerdo que tuve que engañar para poder venir

-inicio de flash back-

Vendedora: Buenas noches, en que le puedo ayudar?

Serena: Buenas noches, cual es el vuelo más próximo a salir?

Vendedora: a Londres – Inglaterra, sale en 10 minutos

Serena: deme un boleto el más económico por favor

Vendedora: de acuerdo, deme su documento de identidad su pasaporte y el importe de xxx

Serena: aquí tiene el dinero, mi documento de identidad y mi pasaporte una consulta señorita

Vendedora: dígame?

Serena: es posible que una persona sepa a donde me fui?

Vendedora: bueno si sustenta quien es, pues si

Serena: (al borde las lagrimas) señorita ayúdeme mi novio me tiene amenazada de muerte y estoy huyendo de él y no quiero que me encuentre no habría manera que me ayude por favor (se que esta mal mentir y menos de esa manera pero no quiero que me encuentren)

Vendedora: señorita pero no seria mejor acudir a la policia

Serena: no!, él tiene conocidos, por favor ayudeme

Vendedora: le entiendo, ya se que haremos usted se ira a Londres a nombre mío yo le ayudare pero solo hasta que llegue allí de ahí ya no puedo hacer nada

Serena: muchas gracias

Vendedora: yo dire que se tuve turno y ya no pude viajar, lo único que el pido esque no diga que la ayude

Serena: de acuerdo no se preocupe

-fin de flas back-

Ahí fue la última vez que vi a la señorita, que habrá hecho no lo se lo único es que vieron el nombre y me dejaron pasar, mi avión esta aterrizando lo único que se es que tengo que conseguir un lugar en donde quedarme pero que sea económico pues el dinero tiene que durarme, felizmente gane en el bingo que había hecho la preparatoria, bueno aquí voy

Serena: una nueva vida donde no conozco a nadie y nadie me conoce aun (grrrr), tengo hambre ahora que lo recuerdo no he comido nada en todo el día

En otra parte de Londres en la noche (Serena llego en la mañana)

Un chico se encontraba en The Monument to the Great Fire of London, mientras muchas personas se encontraban maravillando de tan majestuoso lugar él tenia la vista perdida pues si alguien se detenía a observarlo se daba cuenta que si su cuerpo estaba ahí su mente no, pues divagaba y hoy haría algo para cambiar las cosas pues este mundo tan maravilloso para nosotros pero para él su lugar de sufrimiento ….

Chico pensamiento: no tengo por qué seguir aquí si estoy vivo o no a nadie le afecta, ya no tengo la intención de vivir de sonreír todos los días, el desamor duele y mucho yo nunca me propase más bien siempre fue condescendiente acaso ese fue mi error?; no tengo por qué seguir viviendo aunque todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho ha sido sobrevivir…..(comienza a subirse a la barandilla del mirador)

V1: no! (una persona lo agarra de la cintura) no lo hagas, nada ni nadie se merece lo que estas queriendo hacer, acaso no piensas que hay muchas personas que te quieren y que desean brindarte su apoyo

Chico: pero esto ya no es vida todos los días recuerdo su traición

V1: alguna vez lei "lo que te hace daño déjalo ir y todo lo que te hace feliz agárralo para que nunca se vaya" me lo dio un amigo y a él tiempo después le dije "yo siempre estaré a tu lado"

Chico: (las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que había comenzado hace cuanto? No lo sabia)

V1: cuando subi a este mirador tenia la misma intención que tu pero cuando comencé a subir las escaleras ya tenia mis dudas cuando vi lo que intentabas hacer recordé todo lo que te acabo de decir

(Ambos en el suelo, pero en la misma posición la persona mantenía el agarre en la cintura del chico)

Chico: pero como?

V1: no lo sé, lo único que se es que te necesito hoy mas que nunca pues no tengo a nadie… además creo que el destino quiso que nos encontremos en un lugar tan lejano y en donde quiero comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos ellos… lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo si no quieres a mi lado por lo menos en este mundo

Chico: Serena… (se da la vuelta y la abraza) por que una nueva vida y Darién?

Serena: (llorando amargamente) Andrew… todos me traicionaron, me engañaron, me traicionaron… no quiero saber nada de él se que es tu amigo pero no quiero saber nada!... per (no puede terminar de hablar pues se desmaya en lo brazos de Andrew que la sostiene para que no caiga al suelo)

Andrew: Serena! Reacciona por favor! tienes signos vitales te llevare a un hospital

En el hospital - emergencias

Andrew: un doctor! Alguien que me ayude!

Enfermera: póngala en esta camilla… yo la llevaré… por favor llene estos papeles

Andrew: por favor que nada le pase

Paso una media hora en la cual regreso la enfermera solo vino por los papeles

Doctor: familiares de la señorita Tsukino

Andrew: yo!

Doctor: bunas noches soy el doctor De La Riba, se encuentra bien solo tuvo un desmayo pero para asegurar el porqué del desmayo le hemos hecho unos análisis ya no deben demorar en tráelos, hasta eso puede pasar a acompañarla si lo deseo

Andrew: si doctor muchas gracias, pero porque podría ser el desmayo?

Doctor: como le dije hay que esperar no quiero diagnosticar sin estar seguro

Andrew: de acuerdo

Con Serena

Andrew: hola, como te sientes?

Serena: hola, mejor

Andrew: me alegro por ti, me asustaste mucho

Serena: lo siento no fue mi intención, pero tú me asustaste más a mi… me asusté mucho pensando que te ibas a tirar

Andrew: (mirada sombría) lo siento además nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí, pero ya me canse de solo sobrevivir y no vivir además creo que en este mundo ya a nadie le soy indispensable y a nadie le haría falta mi presencia

Serena: te equivocas, durante todo este tiempo todos te han estado buscando incluso Unasuki y Darién contrataron un detective… te equivocas yo conozco una persona a la que le haría muy bien tu compañía pues también está sola y con un gran dolor en su corazón

Andrew: haber quien es?

Serena: (dijo lo siguiente cristalizando sus ojos) yo… como te lo dije en el mirador todos me engañaron y me traicionaron

Andrew: si lo recuerdo pero que tan grave fue que dejaste Japón?

Serena: toda mi vida cambio en menos de 24 horas, primero en la (es interrumpida por la entrada del doctor)

Doctor: hola, disculpe joven me podría dejar a solas con la señorita por favor

Serena: doctor puede él quedarse por favor

Doctor: como usted desee, señorita Tsukino usted no esa enferma todo lo contrario tiene una salud excelente y eso es muy bueno es su estado

Andrew y Serena: estado?

Doctor. Si, usted está embarazada… para saber cuánto tiempo tiene que hacerse una ecografía… si desea lo podemos hacer ahorita mismo; aquí está la orden de alta pero si desea hacerse la ecografía avise a cualquiera delas enfermeras… y felicidades (se fue)

Andrew (miraba a Serena con gran alegría y emoción, seguido de un gran abrazo): felicidades…

Serena (con lágrimas en los ojos): embarazada?... un bebé?... pero no tengo a nadie?

Andrew: como que no tienes a nadie?... y yo que soy?... hace un momento me estabas diciendo

Serena: si lo sé… pero un bebé necesita de un padre, sin contar de una casa, cosas y (es interrumpida)

Andrew: no te preocupes eso es lo de menos yo te ayudaré ahora solo tienes que estar feliz y cuidarte

Serena: pero..

Andrew: no hay pero que valga, tienes donde quedarte?

Serena: pues estoy en un hostal hasta que consiga donde quedarme

Andrew: entonces te quedaras conmigo es un departamento que es muy grande para mí, así que asunto solucionado y lo demás ya lo veremos… ahora solo tengo una duda

Serena: cual?

Andrew: te haces la ecografía? (sonriente)

Serena: (sonrojada) la verdad es que si quiero, peor como voy a pagar todo esto?

Andrew: dirás vamos, pues así como el bebé llegó ahora a tu vida pues yo también, así que usted se ha hecho acreedora de la gran oferta del dos por uno! o sea el bebé y yo… jajaja

Serena: (sonriente) pues que gran oferta

Andrew: y no solo eso venimos con todo incluido… y solo hay una pregunta

Serena: jajaja y cuál es esa pregunta

Andrew: te quieres hacer la ecografía?

Serena: la verdad es que si quiero

Andrew: entonces no se diga más voy a buscar a la enfermera (se fue)

Serena: rini por fin te voy a tener entre mis brazos… y ahora que se supone que haga? Regresar y perdonarte o seguir con el camino que elegí?... rini que hago yo quiero que seas feliz y cuando estuviste aquí lo eras a lado de Darién… creo que eso es lo debo hacer aunque ahora mismo no lo creo estoy muy dolida (con tristeza dice esto último)

Enfermera: buenas noches, felicidades futura mamá

Andrew: cuantos meses cree que tenga?

Enfermera: (sonriente) eso es lo que vamos a ver (pone el gel en el vientre)

Serena: eso esta frio

Enfermera: disculpe debí advertirle

Serena: no se preocupe

Andrew: y donde está el bebé?

Enfermera: lo que pasa es que aun está muy chiquito… pero este puntito que ve es su bebé… y debe tener dos meses más o menos

A Serena se le cae una lagrimas

Andrew: porque lloras

Serena: son lágrimas de felicidad, pero si tu también estas llorando

Andrew: también son lágrimas de felicidad

Enfermera: con permiso y felicidades

Serena y Andrew: gracias (se miraron) jajaja

Andrew: gracias

Serena: por que?

Andrew: por compartir este momento conmigo

Serena: yo debería darte las gracias, por estar aquí y conmigo

Andrew: pero tú me acabas de dar dos razones para seguir… gracias y mejor nos vamos si no salimos con bebé en brazos

Serena: jajaja

En la casa de los Tsukino (regresando al medio dia de tokio)

Ikuko: estoy tan cansada por el viaje…Serena!

Kenji: yo también… Serena!

Ikuko: que raro por que no contesta?

Kenji: dejaste el mensaje en la contestadora?

Ikuko: si lo hice… voy a verla en su cuarto

Kenji: vamos te acompaño

La cama estaba tendida pero había una carta encima de las almohadas

Ikuko: mira kenji hay una carta… esto no me gusta nada

Kenji. Haber dice…

Carta de Serena

Ikuko, tenias mucha razón con respecto a las sorpresas, esta limpiado la casa para darles una sorpresa pero cuando entre al desván vi muchas cajas quise desistir pero quería darte la sorpresa pero tropecé con una caja y cayeron muchos papeles y uno de ellos era sobre mi adopción, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, luego a Darién lo encontré con otra en la cama y para colmo mis "amigas" no me aceptaban tal y como era y en un futuro solo me iban a utilizar, seguro no entienden pues yo también tengo secretos y ese es que soy sailor moon y los demás son las sailor scouts y Darién es toxido max; ahora me voy a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de mentiras y engaños; adiós y muchas gracias por acogerme en su casa todos estos años y no cumplir con sus expectativas.

Atte. Serena

Ikuko. (llorando) Se ha ido, Serena se ha ido

Kenji: mujer nuestra hija se ha ido dolida pero no te preocupes la encontraremos pero ese desgraciado de Darién me las va a pagar (dicho esto salió como una furia)…

Ikuko: KENJI!

En el departamento de Darién

Darién: Ahora que hago donde la busco… (suena el timbre) y ahora quien será?

Kenji: yo! (Conjuntamente de un puñetazo en la cara)

Darién: pero

Kenji: destrozaste el corazón de mi princesa, tú y tus amiguitas… solo he venido a advertirte que cuando la traiga a casa no quiero que se le acerquen me escucharon

Darién. Pero ella no estaba con ustedes?

Kenji: pues fíjate que no!... se ha ido quien sabe a dónde y todo por tu culpa eso si te digo le llega a pasar algo y tú me las pagas… te arrepentirás de lo que le has hecho infeliz! (se fue)

Darién: (pensamiento) Serena donde estas?


	9. Chapter 8

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 8 El cielo llora y el camino se separa

En el departamento de Darién

Darién: ami, soy Darién porfavor podemos reunirnos hoy en el templo en un par de horas es urgente

Ami: hola Darién, es necesario que vayan las exteriores?...

Darién: aunque no quiera es necesario solo no llames a Serena, cuando llegue ahí les cuento

Ami: que pasa Darién me estas asustando?

Darién: es algo que ni te lo imaginas, peor toda la culpa lo tengo yo… hablamos en el templo por favor

Ami: de acuerdo Darién, nos vemos en un par de horas

Darién: esto es mas grande de lo que me imaginaba, ahora no se como reaccionará Haruka cuando se lo cuente, pero bien no lo va a tomar

Dos horas más tarde en el templo Hikama

Darién: solo espero que me ayuden a buscarla…(entrando) hola chicas

Todas: hola

Mina: Darién no sabia que practicabas Box

Rey: cállate mina, pero que te pasó, quien te pegó?

Haruka: cállense para que nos cuente

Darién: chicas, el papá de serena es el que me pegó

Michiru. Pero porque el señor Tsukino te haría eso, si no mal recuerdo ya había comenzado a aceptar su relación?

Darién: es que anoche serena se fue de la casa de sus padres

Mina: y seguro tu la tienes en su casa picarón

Darién: que más quisiera, lo que paso es que ayer serena se enojo conmigo y ahora en la mañana vino su padre a reclamarme que por mi culpa serena se habio ido y que si le pasaba algo seria mi culpa

Haruka: perdóname Darién, pero creo que falta algo en esta historia porque cabeza de bombón no se iria de su casa por una simple discusión

Darien: tienes razón, lo que pasa es que hace unos meses una chica nueva entro a la universidad para su tesis y pues como yo estoy actualizando mi tesis nos pusieron juntos y ella se enamoró de mi le dije que tenia novio pero eso no impidió que siguiera molestándome y ayer estaba con unazuki en el crow cuando…

***********************Inicio de Flasback***********************

Darién se encuentra en el crow

Unazuki: Hola Darién como estas? te sirvo lo mismo de siempre?

Darién: hola... la verdad es que no muy bien... no has sabido nada de Andrew?

Unazuki: "con un sentimiento de pena" la verdad es que no desde que se fue hace 6 meses no se nada es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado"sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse" y la verdad no se que pensar lo he buscado en hospitales, en la policia, amorgues... "sierra sus ojos con frustacion" no lo he encontrado... lo unico que me dijo la ultima vez es que... no me preocupara por el y que haga mi vida... pero no es facil es mi hermano y como no quiere que me preocupe

Darién: Me gustraia darte una respuesta pero no la tengo... incluso contarte un investigador pero no..

Voz1: Hola Darién mira como es el destino que ha hecho encontrarnos nuevamente

Darién: pero cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me busques que alguien nos podria ver

Voz1: vamos Dar como si conocieras a mucha gente

Darién: Quizas no por mi gusto.. pero saben que soy novio de Serena

Voz1: aggg esa tonta... te propongo algo mejor que tal si nos vamos a tu departamento y bueno "acercandose peligrosamente" como eres doctor me puedes hacer un examen muy exsahustivo

Darién: Esperame en mi departamento compro algo y te alcanzo hay hablamos mejor

En el departamento de Darien

Darién: Donde estas... no me gusta que juegues asi! " comenzo a buscarlña por todo el departamento hasta que la encontro en su habitacion para ser especificos en su cama dejando NADA a la imaginación

Darién: pero ... pero... pero... que haces...

Voz1: "con una voz muy seductora" Esque queria esperarte asi paar que me examines

Darién: esto fue el colmo! vistete y largate de mji departamento!

Voz1; Pero que pasa acaso no vas a venir...

Darién. NO!

Voz1: SI quieres que me vaya tendras que sacarme "le ocntesto con todo descaro"

Darién se acerco a sacarla como sea solo que no conto que ella la atrapara y lo arrojara en la cama (con decirles que los hombres son debiles creo que es suficiente)

********************fin de flasback**************************

Darién: no recuerdo como pero perdi el control y lo recupere de forma abrupta ya que parada en la puerta estaba la persona a quien menos daño queria hacerle... pero la verdad es que todo fue rapido...

********************Inicio de Flashback********************

Serena: DARIÉN! NO LO PUEDO CREER COMO ME PUDISTE HACER ESTO Y CON ELLA!

Darién: Serena... dejame explicarte... no es lo que pa...

Serena: CALLA!... NO NECESITO ACLARACIONES! NI TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE NO ES LOQ UE PARECE! "y se va corriendo"

********************Inicio de Flashback********************

Darién: temprano fui a verla y su vecina me dijo que en la noche se había idp ella suponla que estaba en Osaka y yo me confié pero hace dos horas vino su padre y sucedió lo que ya les había contado

Haruka se levanto más rápido que un rayo y le clavo un golpe tan fuerte que tumbo al suelo a Darién y le dijo: eres un maldito Darién Chiba, y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el padre de Serena; y de una vez te digo no te voy a ayudar a encontrarla y estaría muy feliz si nunca vuelve a tu lado…

Michiru: cuando su amor era puro, luchábamos para la creación de Tokio de cristal pero con lo que acaba de pasar… solo espero que estes tranquilo con tu conciencias pues anoche

Setsuna: anoche se presento la reina serenity donde nos contaba que esa tal compañera solo era una prueba para ver si tu amor por serena era real y que el resultado lo sabríamos hoy

Hotaru: príncipe me decepciona, yo estaba segura que pasaría la prueba y que en un futuro la pequeña dama llegaría

Setsuna: la reina serenity también nos contó que ayer ustedes inners estaban renegando de la princesa Serena y eso mas lo de Darién fue el causante de que desapareciera… y que sus poderes desaparecerán y solo cuando sea necesario y la princesa serena lo desee lo recuperarán

Dicho esto las exteriores se fueron dejando conmocionadas a las demás personas que antes luchaban en nombre de la luna.

Darién se dejó caer en el suelo

Darién: (comenzando a llorar) soy un imbécil, por mi culpa si tan solo me hubiera controlado… yo que me jactaba de tener un buen autocontrol… y ahora que voy hacer porque lo más seguro es que no quiera saber nada de mi…

Mina: Darién, nosotras también tenemos la culpa9

Amy: además no creo que este muy lejos

Lita: amy tiene razón tenemos que buscarla y no perder el tiempo lamentándonos

Rey: recuerden que Serena ahora es la única que puede devolvernos nuestros poderes

Darién. Pero que dicen!... acaso les importa más sus poderes del que le pueda pasar a serena!

Rey: Darién tu sabes que serena en unos días va a estar de regreso pidiendo que la perdones que te ama y todo será como antes…

Mina: que te pasa Rey… tan tonta crees que es ella pues te recuerdo que si no fuera por ella tu seguirías solo en este templo… sabes yo me largo! Y espero que este muy lejos para que no vuelva a sufrir

Lita: pero tu tampoco eres una santa mina

Mina: no lo soy, pero tampoco estoy rogando que regrese solo para recuperar mis poderes… yo me largo hasta nunca! (se fue)

Rey: para lo que te necesitamos!

Darién: chicas me decepcionan

Lita: darien te recuerdo que tu tienes mucha más culpa que todas nosotras juntas

Darién. Si lo sé y lo lamento muchísimo… adiós chicas… cuanta razón tenia mina

Rey. Que quieres decir?

Darién: que serena era la única que nos mantenía juntos… adiós chicas muchas gracias por los buenos momentos pero de aquí en adelante yo me separo

Lita: Chicas lo siento pero necesito pensar muchas cosas

Amy: saben espero que pase el tiempo y con las ideas claras nos volvamos a encontrar

Lita: pero si no pasa eso ojala seamos felices

Amy: adiós

Lita. Adiós, fue un gusto conocerlas (se fueron)

Rey se quedo sola en el templo y una fuerte lluvia cayo en todo Tokio y las lagrimas de todos los que estuvieron ahí se mezclaron y después de mucho tiempo el cielo lloró y lloró acompañando el dolor de un grupo de ex scout

Ya era media noche todas en alguna parte escuchaban la radio y una canción en común se escuchó (se las recomiendo para esta parte de la historia, fíjense en la letra LOS FANTASMAS DEL CARIBE - 'ADIÓS AMIGOS') watch?v=yZNy_24gPHI

; al terminar la canción lloraron como hace años no lo hacían, mejor dicho cono no lo hacían desde que conocieron a Serena, acaso era ya muy tarde para enmendar sus errores?


	10. Chapter 9

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 9 Preparativos…

En el departamento de Andrew

Andrew: buenos días serena

Serena: buenos días Andrew

Andrew: que tal dormiste?

Serena: muy bien gracias

Andrew: que te parece si después de desayunar, salimos de compras

Serena: hay que pena

Andrew: pero por qué pena, todo este tiempo solo gastaba en lo imprescindible que era comida y alquiler, pero ahora me ilusiona tanto tu llegada y la del bebé que todo lo que tengo quisiera que sirviera y que mejor idea que acomodar todo

Serena: pero prométeme que solo vas gastar lo necesario

Andrew: mmmmmm… no te prometo nada,, además es mi dinero y si quiero gastarlo en ustedes lo voy hacer…

Serena: pero

Andrew: no hay pero que valga

En el centro comercial de Londres

Andrew: Serena lo primero que tenemos que comprar son cosas para tu habitación

Serena: pero si ya tengo una cama

Andrew: una cama y una comoda pequeña, que tal si compramos una comoda más grande, un ropero, un espejo cuerpo completo una mesita de noche

Serena: espera te acepto el ropero pero lo demás? No crees que exageras

Andrew: no lo creo, además todavía no te he contado lo que pienso para el curto del bebé

Serena: gracias por to(es interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Andrew)

Andrew: disculpa serena, pero es necesario que conteste

Serena: no te preocupes

Llamada

Andrew: buenos días anita

Secretaria: señor buenos días, ha ocurrido un detalle en el caso Madison

Andrew: que detalle?

Secretaria: han apelado

Andrew: espera, mejor voy al bufet en 15 min estaré llegando

Secretaria: de acuerdo señor

Regresando con Serena

Serena: (pensamientos) Andrew se ha portado como todo un ángel conmigo, me abierto las puertas de su departamento sin contar las muchas cosas que desea comprar para mí y la bebé

Andrew: serena, se ha presentado un inconveniente en mi trabajo, no te moleta si me acompañas soluciono el problema y te prometo que luego seguimos con las compras

Serena: por supuesto que no, además me gusta mucho la idea de conocer el lugar donde trabajas

Andrew: pero no te emociones tanto, es igual a todos los bufets que hayas visto

Serena: es ahí donde esta el detalle, nunca he ido a uno

Andrew: entonces vámonos

Bufet

Vigilante: buenos días, señor

Andrew: buenos días, Carlos por favor dale a la señorita un carnet de visitante especial

Vigilante: por supuesto, buenos días y bienvenida

Serena: buenos días y muchas gracias

Ya dentro del ascensor….


	11. Chapter 10

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 10 Preparativos…

Ya dentro del ascensor

Serena: Andrew, que pasa con este caso?

Andrew; porque lo dices?

Serena: lo que pasa es que te noto muy preocupado… bueno si se puede saber

Andrew. Claro no tengo por que ocultarte nada (soltando un suspiro) lo que sucede es que a mi cliente lo acusan de asesinato, pues en la casa en que ella habitaba a la hora de vender encontraron a un cadáver, quien era un muchacho de 22 años hijo del alcalde y bueno si la meten a la cárcel su hijo de cerca de un año lo llevarían a una casa cuna, pues su esposo acaba de fallecer en la guerra de Irak y no tiene mas familiares

Serena: pobre señora y el niño imagínate tener que crecer alejada de su mamá, Andy quizás te suene tonto pero sabes el tiempo que llevaba de fallecido?

Andrew: según el forense dos meses

Serena. Y la señora no ha viajado quizás

Andrew: eres una genio! Ella viajó por el fallecimiento de su esposo no estaba aquí…( en eso se abrió el ascensor y después de las presentaciones correspondientes ya en la oficina de Andrew la cual era amplia con ventanas a la calle central las paredes llena de estantes y libros, un amplio escritorio del mismo color que los estantes además su oficina tenía dos puertas la primera llevaba al baño y la otra mas amplia era un cuarto lleno de cajas en otras palabras vacio)

Andrew: Sra. Madison, Serena adelante…

Sra. Madison: (con cara preocupada)Sr Furubata, ayúdeme! No permita que me quiten a mi hijo dígame cuanto quiere o que quiere yo se lo doy pero…

Andrew: Señora no se preocupe… aquí Serena me acaba de iluminar la mente y quizás hasta esta tortura para usted acabe esta misma semana

Sra Madison: Srta. Serena muchas gracias ayúdeme y le recompensaré

Serena: no se preocupe y solo llámeme serena, además a mí tampoco me gustaría que me apartaran de mi hija

Andrew: bueno volviendo a lo que nos interesa… Sra en el informe dice que el cadáver llevaba dos meses ahora viene lo crucial usted si no me equivoco me dijo que su esposo falleció ahace dos meses y medio y estuvo un mes allá no?

Sra Madison: si, pero estuve mes y medio allá porque no quería regresar a casa

Andrew: mejor aun, ahora lo que nos falta es comprobar el tiempo que estuvo allá, tiene fotos donde salga la fecha o testigos que nos puedan afirmar

Serena: Andy no es más fácil ver las listas de los pasajeros del transporte en el que se fue y vino además tengo entendido que los filman antes de subirse al avión o autobús

Andy: sere ahora comprendes porque digo que has venido a iluminar mi vida , señora puede darme los datos del avión en el que viajó a EEUU (siguieron hablando de todo lo relacionado al caso y así se fue el dia Serena estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo ayudándolos pues lo que había vivido en el aeropuerto le sirvió de mucho… al anochecer)

Sra. Madison: Muchas gracias serena y sr Furubata…

Andrew: no tiene porque, además usted me paga por esto

Sra. Madison: en verdad muchas gracias… Serena muchas gracias espero algún dia conocer a tu hija

Serena: claro pero eso tendrá que esperar a junio o julio

Sra. Madison: si no es indiscreción porque? Acaso vas a viajar?

Serena: no, lo que sucede es que (cogiéndose el vientre) para esa fecha es que nacerá

Sra. Madison: disculpa pensé que ya había nacido pero no se te nota

Serena: es que solo tengo dos meses y medio (con su típica cara de jiji)

Sra. Madison: (dirigiéndose a ambos) espero me permitan ser la madrina de su hija, ya que no encuentro otra manera de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros (ella y su hijo)… bueno si me lo permiten

Serena: Claro que sí, además aquí en Londres no tenemos ningún familiar ni conocido…

Andrew: bueno creo ya es tarde… y debemos descansar mañana presentamos los papeles al juez y todo lo demás y para el viernes seguro que ya se termina todo

Sra. Madison: tiene toda la razón ya es muy tarde y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo a los dos, mi chofer debe estar abajo así que los llevo

Andrew: muchas gracias Sra. Madison

(Ya en el condominio de Andrew)

Andrew: gracias Serena por ayudarnos

Serena: no fue nada

Andrew: pero como es que sabias todo eso

Serena: es que bueno… antes de venir ingresé a la facultad de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas

Andrew: Derecho?... Serena, puedo saber porque escogiste esa carrera?

Serena: hay Andy no me digas que no lo recuerdas

Andrew: claro que lo recuerdo sólo que pensé que era una coincidencia

Serena: nunca olvidé nuestra promesa, aun recuerdo lo que nos dijimos cuando éramos niños

*************************inicio de flashback*****************

Serena: Andy que vas a estudiar cuando seas gande?

Andrew: quiero estudiar derecho para poder defender a la gente buena de las malas

Serena: yo también quero ser como tú

Andrew: solo si te esfuerzas lo lograrás y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte

Serena: es una promesa?

Andrew: sí, es una promesa

*************************Fin de flashback*****************

Serena: pero no te podré cumplir la promesa del todo

Andrew: porque lo dices?

Serena: mírame dentro de unos meses se me notará el embarazo

Andrew: pero eso se puede solucionar...


	12. Chapter 11

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 11

Serena: y puedes compartir esa grandiosa idea

Andrew: bueno en realidad son dos

Serena: ¿dos?

Andrew: sí, la primera es que una vez que nazca el bebé comiences con tus estudios y yo te ayudaría con él o comienzas a estudiar hasta que puedas y luego yo te ayudo para que sigas estudiando aunque hay una tercera opción

Serena: ¿tercera?

Andrew: claro si quieres tú te dedicas a cuidar al bebé siempre y yo puedo ayudarte siempre

Serena: Andy no sé qué decirte más que gracias (y le da un abrazo)

Andrew (se sonroja y corresponde el abrazo): no tienes nada que agradecer, en todo caso el que tiene que agradecer soy yo por darle sentido a mi vida tú y el bebé (lo último lo dice acariciando el vientre de Serena)

Pensamiento de Serena: ¿Qué hago?, cuando Rini nos visitó era muy feliz a lado de Darién, incluso más que conmigo; pero yo quiero comenzar de nuevo lejos de todos ellos… pero qué decisión tomar

Andrew: Serena, no me contestes ahora pero prométeme que lo vas a pensar cuál de las tres opciones eliges

Serena (con ojos cristalizados): Andy…

Andrew (sonrojado): es que cuando vine aquí me sentía muy solo pero cuando te volví a ver, las ganas de volver a gozar a la vida resurgió en mi…

Serena se quedó callada era mucha información

Andrew (separándose y dándole la espalda): perdóname, creo que me he dejado llevar por todo esto… (Cuando estaba en la puerta de su habitación se detuvo y le dijo) el camino que quieras tomar yo te apoyaré

En la habitación de Andrew

POV Andrew: (cerró la puerta tras suyo para luego dejarse caer) Soy un estúpido! se suponía que yo venía a Londres para dejar que Serena sea feliz con Darién aun recuerdo cuando…

***************Inicio de Flashback*************

En el CROW están sentados Darién y Andrew

Andrew: espera, repíteme eso

Darién: lo que escuchaste, en el momento más oportuno le voy a pedir que se case conmigo

Andrew: (con una sonrisa fingida) que bien amigo te felicito…

Unazuki: hermano tienes una llamada urgente, pero no me quisieron decir quién era

Andrew (salvado por la campana): gracias hermana… amigo bueno voy a ver de qué se trata esa dichosa llamada

Darién: yo también me voy he quedado de reunirme con las chicas dicen que quieren que les enseñe para su examen

La llamada

Andrew: Buenas tardes, con quién hablo

Voz: Buenas tardes Sr Furubata, le hablamos del bufet de abogados A&C de Inglaterra y queremos felicitarlo por que usted ha sido escogido para pertenecer a una de nuestras sucursales claro que si usted lo desea, los términos y condiciones se lo enviaremos a su correo xxx, esperamos su respuesta máximo en un mes; tiene alguna duda Sr. Furubata

Andrew: primero déjeme darle las gracias por brindarme esta gran oportunidad y en cuanto lea el email tendrá mi respuesta

Voz: De acuerdo, entonces hasta luego y estaremos esperando su respuesta, hasta luego.

Fin de llamada

***************Fin de Flashback*************

POV Andrew: pero nunca me imaginé que Serena llegaría hasta aquí y menos con el corazón roto; ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo para poder luchar por su amor y quizás y así el bebé que ella espera sería mío, qué gran familia seriamos, pero debo admitir que yo también tuve la culpa al involucrarme con otra pensando que quizás así podía olvidarla

En el cuarto de Serena

POV Serena: Andy porqué me dijiste todo esto si se suponía que tú estabas profundamente enamorado de otra, pero tú te mereces una familia propia o fue una señal que mi vuelo llegara aquí a Londres y el que nos encontráramos en esa torre, pero estoy muy feliz de que Rini llegue a mi vida pero (con lagrimas y cogiéndose el vientre) me hubiera gustado darte una familia llena de felicidad, especialmente un padre aun recuerdo lo feliz que eras cuando estabas con él, pero me ha destrozado el corazón y no sé si podré perdonarlo… pero si nos quedamos con Andy podríamos ser tan felices, podrías llegar quererlo además el es más expresivo que Darién pero no se qué hacer ojalá me pudieras dar una señal de que hacer… (Llorando a mares) sigo siendo una niña inútil y llorona… acaso algún día podre ser una dama como Michiru porque quizás así tú te sentirías orgullosa de mí

Esa fue una noche muy larga para los dos, miles de pensamientos, recuerdos y suposiciones se apoderaron de sus metes mientras que en Tokio en la sala de la mansión Tenoh específicamente en la sala

Michiru: cálmate

Haruka: (golpeando la mesa) cómo quieres que me calme!, si no sabemos nada de cabeza de bombón… es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado...


	13. Chapter 12

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 12

Setsuna: Haruka debido a los últimos sucesos la puerta al futuro que nosotros conocíamos se ha cerrado

Michiru: y eso que significa?

Hotaru: cambios, verdad mamá Setsuna

Haruka: no entiendo porque se sorprenden si con todo lo que paso era obvio que iba a haber cambios, la única intención que tengo es encontrarla para saber que está bien y decirle que cuenta con nosotras para lo que necesite

Michiru: Haruka recuerdas cuando no la creíamos lo suficientemente apta para ser la neo reina

Haruka: y que tiene que ver eso?

Michiru: te aseguro que ella está bien, por todo el tiempo que la hemos conocido no te has dado cuenta que cuando la situación lo amerita ella saca fuerzas y vence todo

Hotaru: a mí lo que más tristeza me da es que ya no volveré a ver a Rini

Setsuna: tranquila pequeña

Hotaru: es que no se suponía que el príncipe la amaba (bajando la cabeza, apretando sus puños y con los ojos llorosos) tantas batallas que hemos pasado y una simple prueba no la pudo pasar

Michiru: (abrazó a Hotaru) todo va a estar bien recuerda que la princesa es fuerte y siempre le han puesto prueba y siempre las ha vencido, además no es hora de desconfiar de ella

Setsuna: Recuerden también que las chicas vana a recibir su castigo

Haruka: castigo!, para ellas es un premio, ya no van a tener que luchar!

Hotaru: yo no creo que sea un castigo papá Haruka

Haruka (volteándose hacia ella): ah?

Hotaru: ellas antes de ser guerreras estaban solas y el convertirse en guerreras las unió y ya no se sentían solas pues tenían un grupo al que pertenecían y se aceptaban tal y como son

Haruka: tienes toda la razón (acercándose y abrazando a Michiru) gracias a que somos guerreras tenemos una familia tengo a Michiru, Setsuna y a ti pequeña Hotaru

TOKIO

Departamento de Darién

POV Darién

Soy un estúpido, nunca me los perdonará, pero que pesimista soy voy a encontrarla nos casaremos y crearemos Tokio de Cristal para que Rini venga a esta utopía que se nos fue mostrada; pero tendré que preguntarle al detective si también puede buscar a Serena, porque justo ahora me tienen que escoger para hacer una pasantía en el extranjero

Departamento de Mina

POV Mina

No creo que Serena regrese, la hemos lastimado demasiado es como yo cuando me fui de Londres, estaba muy lastimada como para quedarme y ahora que ya no soy una sailor y nada me ata a Tokio creo que es mejor que me vaya pues este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos no podría soportarlo… aunque me duela esa es la mejor decisión… espero.

Departamento de Amy

POV Amy

Que es lo que nos pasó, porque tuvimos que renegar de ella, si ella siempre busco nuestro bienestar incluso me apoyo cuando me dieron una oferta para estudiar en el exterior, recuerdo que en aquella ocasión me quedé porque no iba a soportar estar lejos de las chicas, pero ahora lo que necesitamos es tiempo pero sobretodo necesito encontrarte Serena para pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije.

Departamento de Lita

POV Lita

Me siento mal por haber dicho todo eso, pero no me siento preparada para buscarla ya que si la encontramos y nos perdona nos devolverá nuestros poderes y bueno si ya no tuviera poderes ya no tendría que luchar, tendría más tiempo para convertirme en una gran chef incluso podría tener mi propia florería… y ahora que hago la busco o no la busco?

Departamento de Rey

POV Rey

Ella es la única que puede devolvernos nuestros poderes, pero y si no me los regresa, no ella es una chica de buen corazón a todos los enemigos los perdona incluso a caos la perdonó, yo solo quiero tener poderes para no ser una simple chica.

Casa de los Tsukino

En el ex cuarto de Serena, Ikuko y kenji se encontraban abrazados intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo

Ikuko: no debimos haberle ocultado la verdad de su origen

Kenji: nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que supiera toda la verdad y menos aun cuando ya había pasado muchos años desde que la adoptamos

Ikuko: pero debimos contarle como es que llego a nuestras vidas

Kenji: no te preocupes la encontraremos y le podremos explicar todo lo que sucedió

Ikuko: pero estará bien, que tal si tiene frio, hambre…

Kenji: cálmate mujer recuerda que ella es sailor moon y te prometo que la encontraremos


	14. Chapter 13

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 13

Un nuevo día se asomaba para muchas personas era un día más, pero para otras era un día en el que se debían tomar decisiones que marcarían sus vidas, las cuales algún día estaban entrelazadas incluso destinadas a estar juntos por siempre

Darién se encontraba en su departamento terminando una llamada la cual en otro momento hubiera sido muy alegre pero no esta vez era un escape de lo que el mismo causó; era una oferta de trabajo como neurocirujano en EEUU, la cual había aceptado pues quería alejarse de Japón lo máximo que se le era posible pues si bien allí había vivido los momentos más felices con ella con su princesa y ahora que no ella ya no estaba no tenía nada que lo mantuviera en el lugar que lo vio crecer, así que miro todo su departamento las fotos que tenia de ellos dos, con las chicas, incluso con los Three Lights pero no encontraba las fotos donde salía Rini; fue ahí donde se volvió pálido y comprendió que el futuro que alguna vez conoció ya no se daría entonces comenzó a llorar en el rincón más oscuro de su departamento, su vida cada vez perdía razón de ser ya no tenía a serena, Rini, su mejor amigo había desaparecido, las chicas lo despreciaban por lo que había hecho en ese momento se levanto tan rápido como rayo hacia su balcón y miró hacia el suelo y es que ya nada importaba el quería ser el mejor neurocirujano para que serena y su hija se sintieran orgullosos de él además de brindarles lo mejor, al fin de acabo quien lo echaría de menos no había nadie, pero cuando estaba mirando hacia el suelo vio a una familia pasar para coincidencias era el mismo cuadro que el hacia un tiempo atrás vivió era una chica de la edad de Serena con el pelo rubio pero suelto y no tan largo de la mano de una niña de seis años más o menos con pelo rubio también recogido en media colita y a su vez la niña sostenía la mano de un hombre parecido a Darién con la diferencia que este iba riendo y era más joven los tres mostraban una felicidad envidiable para Darién es que el alguna vez estuvo en ese lugar y no lo supo valorar ya que Serena era quien pasaba más tiempo con Rini a pesar de que esta lo prefería a él. No lo soportó más cogió las maletas y las llenó como sea sin importar que su ropa se doblara lo único que si guardó con cuidado fueron las fotos ya que era lo único que tenia de la época más hermosa de su vida y que por una tontería dejó escapar. Así pasaron las horas cuando recogió toda su ropa, las fotos, su laptop, sus libros y otras cosas estrictamente necesario se fue dejando al señor de portería que todo lo que quedaba en el departamento como los muebles, su carro y su moto se los regalaba y lo que no quisiera que haga lo que crea conveniente, con las llaves dejó un documento para que más tarde no lo acusen al señor de robo además de una carta para Unazuki ella vendría más tarde por esa carta pues cuando miró por última vez su departamento se acordó de Unazuki y le dejo un mensaje pues no se encontraba; el señor le agradeció el gesto y que esperaba que con ese viaje tan imprevisto sea muy feliz Darién hizo un gesto de no entender y el señor al darse cuenta le dijo que bueno él suponía que algo muy bueno había pasado pues Darién no es de las personas que hagan cosas no planificadas con lo que Darién solo le contestó que se iba para poder olvidar y no hubo tiempo para más ùes un taxi llegó para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

La situación de Lita no era tan diferente, durante gran parte de la noche pensó y pensó y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Tokio, pues ya era mayor de edad y no tendría problema de irse total ya no había razón para quedarse ya no era un sailor scout, el grupo al que alguna vez llamó "amigas" ya se había desintegrado y lo único que quedaba era los recuerdos los que estaba segura serian los mejores que tendría pues en esos momentos nunca se sintió sola; ahora la pregunta que se había hecho toda la noche "¿me voy?" era una decisión muy importante y tendría que tomarla pronto ya que si se quedaba tendría que chocarse de alguna manera con las chicas y bueno no habían quedado en bueno términos y si se confrontaban lo más seguro es que todos los momentos vividos se dañarían con las palabras que se podrían decir, así que mejor recogió todo lo que necesitaría llamo a un servicio de mudanzas y cuando tuvo todo arreglado cogió sus cosas y tomando un taxi cogió un avión al aeropuerto.

Mina se había desvelado pero esta vez no era por irse de fiesta, estudiar para un examen, o por una pelea sino que había estado pensando como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía y es que había pensado sobre su futuro, pues había cambiado demasiado ya no había princesa a quien proteger menos aun Tokio de cristal y todo el grupo de amigas con las que luchaba se había desintegrado y la razón por la que seguía en Tokio ya no existía lo mejor sería regresar a ¿Londres?, pero hay estaría Armando pero ella quería ser modelo de marcas famosas por lo menos ese era el único sueño que le quedaba y el que de alguna manera si podría cumplir, pues el de estar con Yaten o Armando era difícil por no decir imposible, el de seguir con sus amigas también estaba muy lejos de cumplirse pues la única persona que había mantenido al grupo unido ya no estaba se había ido dolida con ellas con Darién entonces la posibilidad de que ella regrese estaba muy difícil sabia que serena era una persona de buen corazón pero de ahí a que regrese y las reciba con los brazos abiertos parecía un sueño más que una realidad, entonces converso con Artemis:

Mina: Artemis que debo hacer ahora, todo lo que alguna vez creí que sería nuestro futuro sinceramente ya no creo que exista

Artemis: Mina, sabes es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te escucho algo sensato

Mina: no estoy para bromas Artemis, en verdad no se qué hacer se suponía que había un futuro predestinado pero ahora

Artemis: no te preocupes mina, vas a ver que todo a estar bien

Mina: Artemis! Qué te pasa, tú crees que con todo lo que ha pasado las cosas vuelvan hacer como era antes, mi dudad ahora es si quedarme aquí en Tokio o irme a Londres o a EEUU dicen que hay es el seno de muchas modelos

Artemis: Mina, me voy a dejar de juegos y te voy a decir algo como un amigo no como guardián

Mina: te lo agradecería

Artemis: cuando vivías en Londres eras feliz a lado de ellos, pero por la forma en que te fuiste y amenos que quieras dar explicaciones de cómo sucedió las cosas pus te diría que regreses a Londres pero si quieres comenzar una nueva vida pues busca un lugar donde puedas capacitarte para que seas modelo y lograr tus sueños

Mina: gracias, y aunque me gustaría ir a Londres se que ya no puedo así que mejor me voy a EEUU por lo menos hay existe un internado donde enseñan a ser modelos; vamos Artemis o es que te vas a quedar con Luna

Artemis: (entre lágrimas) luna y yo terminamos; ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí;

Mina: (abrazándolo) sabes, mejor vámonos a EEUU y quizás con la lejanía y con el tiempo todo ella recapacite, tranquilo todo se arreglara solo hay que tener fe (esas palabras de alguna manera también fueron para ella)

Artemis: vámonos Mina, VÁMONOS! muy lejos (llorando los dos a mares)


	15. Chapter 14

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 14

En la casa de los TEHOH

Haruka: Michiru que te parece si nos vamos de gira podrías hacer tus conciertos a la par que yo compito, que te parece?

Michiru: me parece buena idea pero que pasaría con hotaru y setsuna?

Haruka: hotaru podría crecer como una niña normal con su papá o podría venir con nosotras

Michiru: y setsuna?

Haruka: no se que piense hacer pero podemos estar juntas o puede decidir su destino

Michiru: tienes toda la razón, Haruka ayer estabas tan segura de encontrar a la princesa y ahora estas tan decidida a seguir adelante puedo saber que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Haruka: anoche tuve un sueño mejor dicho un recuerdo en el cual cabeza de bombón decía que por que teníamos que pelear siempre porque no podíamos ser personas normales y creo que si nuestro destino es volvernos a encontrar sucederá hasta eso hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer y es luchar por nuestros sueños

Michiru: tienes toda la razón, ahora que terminen de bañarse se los diremos lo más seguro es que acepten

Haruka: yo tambien lo creo

En el departamento de Andrew

POV SERENA

Muchas gracias Rini (cogiéndose del vientre) ahora si podré seguir sin remordimientos, pero el se merece tener una familia propia lo mejor será seguir solas te prometo que te sentirás orgullosa de mí

*********************Inicio de flash back**************************

Serena se encontraba en el medio de dos caminos uno la llevaba a Tokio de cristal y en el otro se veía ella como una madre normal disfrutando de una tarde agradable como una chica normal pero sin Darién y no sabía a dónde dirigirse

Serena: que hago?

V1; sabes serena de donde yo vengo mi papá no traicionó a mamá

Serena: RINI! (la abraza) tu qué prefieres?

Rini: serena nunca te lo dije pero siempre te quise y te admire, siempre tuve un cariño especial hacia ti además de que te admiré siempre por la facilidad de tener amigos siempre estabas rodeada de personas que te querían

Serena: Rini yo pensé que no me querías y que preferías estar ha lado de Darién

Rini: sabes serena yo no voy a desaparecer más bien lo que pasará es que en la realidad en la que yo vivo se cerrará la puerta y otro futuro aparecerá además estoy segura que donde quiera que viva seré feliz pues estaré a tu lado y toda la bondad que tu irradies me llegará

Serena: muchas gracias Rini recuerda que siempre te querré mucho

*********************Fin de flash back**************************

POV ANDREW

Creo que metí la pata no debí decírselo lo más seguro es que se va a querer ir pero todo estaba como antes ella apoyándome en todo y cuando la señora hizo referencia a que yo era el padre del bebé, ella simplemente no dijo nada o lo hizo por cortesía?, cuanto quisiera que todo fuera como lo planeamos hace muchos años

En algún lugar del planeta tierra

X1: mi señora, lo siento pero en Tokio no hay ninguna pareja próxima a casarse con esos nombres

X2: cómo? Pero se suponía que este fin de semana seria la boda de los futuros neo reyes o es….( es interrumpida)

X1: mi señora usted debe saber que en esta semana ni siquiera en este mes habrá una boda incluso el príncipe Endimión ha salido del país solo y figura como soltero

X2: y la princesa serena?

X1: ella ha desaparecido

X2: parece que no fue necesaria nuestra presencia

X1: entonces cuales son los pasos a seguir?

X2: no haremos nada si ellos se han separado que mejor para nosotros así, así que nuestro siguiente paso será...

En el departamento de Andrew:

Sonaba el timbre y Andrew fue a atender ya que era domingo y a las 8am raro muy raro pues no solían visitarlo y nadie sabía dónde estaba Serena ella se lo había dicho o es que acaso algunos de los investigadores que le había contado serena lo había encontrado entonces lo mejor sería no abrir pero si alguien preguntaba al portero les diría que él vivía allí, entonces abrir o no abrir?, no le quedaba que abrir pero mejor sería esconder a Serena ella estaba pasando por momentos difíciles así que mejor iría a prevenirla, caminó hasta la habitación de ella cuando estaba dispuesto a tocar la puerta se acordó de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior cuando metió la pata, en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre así que no le quedó más remedio que tocar la puerta al ver que no había movimiento ni se escuchaba así que no le quedaba otra opción que abrir la puerta

Andrew: Serena? (acercándose a la cama) serena despierta vamos sere despierta

Serena: mmmm Andy? Que pasa? (adormilada aun)

Andrew: alguien está en la puerta

Serena: y el problema es? (Adormilada)

Andrew: que solo mi secretaria sabe mi dirección y le he dicho que antes que venga me llame y no tengo ninguna llamada pero están tocando la puerta así que no vaya a ser algún detective y te vea mejor escóndete

Serena: (despertándose de golpe) si muchas gracias Andy y corrió a la ducha

Andrew: (sorprendido) cómo me dijiste? (Hablando donde antes se encontraba serena, entonces volvió a sonar el timbre y recordó lo que estaba sucediendo sí que con su bata azul marino se dirigió a la puerta a enfrentarse a quien según él sería el que los habría encontrado, que diría que diría que haría aun no lo sabía lo único que tenía en mente es que no estaba dispuesto a regresar a Japón y perder esa magnífica oportunidad que tenía nuevamente con Sere) buenos días

V1: buenos días Sr Furubata, espero no haberlo despertado lo que sucede es que no podía esperar a presentar los papeles que según parece será la puerta a mi felicidad, espero no incomodar

Andrew: Buenos días Sra. Pase disculpe el desorden lo que pasa es que no esperábamos visitas bueno en realidad no me imaginaba que alguien viniera a mi departamento pues no tenemos ningún conocido aquí

Sra: disculpe lo que sucedió es que usted en una oportunidad me dio su dirección y pues me arriesgue a venir, y para disculparme los invito a desayunar

Andrew: lo había olvidado, pero no tiene porque molestarse

Sra: no es ninguna molestia, más bien después de desayunar podría acompañarlo a hacer la contrademanda

Andrew: entonces muchas gracias le tomare la palabra bueno voy por Sere y nos vamos, puede mirar tv mientras nos espera. (dijo esto último mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Sere)

En EEUU

Darién se encontraba en el departamento que le habían asignado todo ya estaba ordenando así que el se encontraba sentado en la salita y entre sus manos tenía una fotografía donde estaba él y Serena

-POV de Darién-

Serena dónde éstas, quisiera tenerte a mi lado para pedirte perdón y así recuperar nuestro futuro en esa maravillosa utopía junto a Rini, (sollozando) no sé cuánto dinero gaste o cuánto tiempo me demore pero te encontraré y estaremos juntos, porque tú me amas así que me entenderás todo lo que sucedió que estúpido fui (en eso tocan el timbre)

V1: Buenas Noches Sr Chiba

Darién: Detective buenas noches lo estaba esperando, (asiendo ademán de pase) pase tome asiento le ofrezco algo de beber?

Detective: muchas gracias, no se preocupe así estoy bien, lo que me gustaría es que me dé más detalles de lo que tengo que hacer?

Darién: lo que sucede es que necesito que encuentre a ella (mostrándole la foto que el observaba minutos antes) Se llama Serena Tsukino ella es de Tokio pero escapó de su casa el día exacto no lo sé pero fue hace menos de una semana, no sé qué más decirle

Detective: pues necesitaré un poco más de información, cómo qué relación tiene usted con la señorita Tsukino

Darién: era mi novia?

Detective: era?

Darién: es que nos peleamos y fue ahí donde ella desapareció

Detective: puedo saber qué pasó?

Darién: es necesario?

Detective: sí, ya que depende de los conflictos ellos eligen algún destino en especial

Darién: bueno lo que sucede es que me encontró con otra chica, pero todo fue un mal (es interrumpido)

Detective: sus escusas no me las de a mi si no a ella cuando la tenga ante usted, algo más sucedió?

Darién: teníamos un grupo de amigas que frecuentábamos muy seguido y hasta donde sé ella las escuchó hablando mal de ella creo que había tenido una pelea

Detective: hum ya veo y tiene padres hermanos?

Darién: si justamente de su casa ella desapareció, sus padres habían salido a Osaka junto con su hermano y el día en que ocurrió todo esto ellos hasta donde sabía regresarían, pero algo pasó porque llegaron a la mañana siguiente

Detective: como sabe que a la mañana siguiente?

Darién: porque yo la había llamado en la noche y me dijo que en la mañana nos encontraríamos en el parque pero al ver que no llegaba me fui a verla a su casa hay me dijo su vecina que serena había salido en la noche que seguro se había ido a Osaka porque sus padres no había llegado

Detective: usted sabe de alguna persona a donde puedo haber ido

Darién: no tengo idea

Detective: pero si usted era su novio debe saber más respecto a su familia o amigos a los que pudo haber acudido

Darién: lo que sucede es que a las personas que conozco que pudo haber acudido por decirlo de alguna manera "le han dado la espalda" y de sus familiares no conozco más que a sus padres y su hermano quienes tampoco no saben nada

Detective: pero TODOS sus amigos le han dado la espalda, no tiene más amigos de la secundaria o de la infancia

Darién: es cierto tenía una amiga pelirroja de pelo corto pecosa pero no me acuerdo de su nombre

Detective: pero sabe dónde está esa amiga?

Darién: la verdad no lo sé

Detective: puedo decirle algo espero le ayude a pensar y no lo tome a mal

Darién solo asintió

Detective: la verdad es que no entiendo si dice que era su novia era porque tenía planes de casarse con ella no?

Darién: pues si

Detective: La verdad no entiendo cómo es que han llegado a ser novios si ni siquiera sabe sobre su familia o amigos, por lo general en estos casos el novio me da mayor información, (la cara de Darién cambio radicalmente y ya no mostraba ninguna emoción aparente) pero bueno usted me ha contratado para encontrarla y no para juzgar su noviazgo) bueno tal parece que tendré que ir a Tokio bueno usted ya sabe mis honorarios y con lo que me ha depositado como adelanto me cubrirá el viaje una vez que encuentre algo le llamaré o le enviaré mensajes dependiendo la situación, bueno estaremos en contacto con permiso (dijo esto último retirándose) Adiós.


	16. Chapter 15

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 15

POV Darién

No creo que sea cierto lo que dijo el detective, yo si conozco a Serena, si y me lo probare con uno de esos famosos test además de que con eso aprovecharé para darle más información al detective si eso haré (dirigiéndose a su laptop) bueno veamos, aquí hay uno y dice:

1. ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

2. ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

3. ¿Cuál es su ropa favorita?

4. ¿Quién es su mejor amigo?

5. ¿Cuál es su punto más sensible?

6. ¿Cuál fue su mayor problema?

7. ¿Cuál fue su mejor experiencia?

8. ¿Cuáles son sus manías?

9. ¿Qué la entristece?

10. ¿Qué la hace feliz?

11. ¿Cuáles son sus metas?

12. ¿Se lleva bien con sus padres?

13. ¿Tiene problemas con alguna persona?

14. ¿Cuál es su programa favorito?

15. ¿Cuál su lugar favorito?

Por cada pregunta que puedas responder de este test de amor, deberás sumar 3 puntos a tu favor. Al final compáralas con los siguientes resultados:

* Menos de 20 puntos, conoces muy poco a tu pareja, tienen que darse tiempo para conversar más seguido

* 45 puntos, muy bien sí que te interesas por tu pareja y lo que le sucede.

EN LONDRES

HOSPITAL CENTRAL

V1: Dr. buenos días

Dr.: Buenos días, haber dígame algún cambio?

V1: no doctor sigo igual que todos estos años, a veces pienso que nunca me voy a recuperar

Dr.: no diga eso, en todos estos años ha recuperado el habla, el movimiento solo le falta recuperar la memoria ya verá que muy pronto lo hará tenga en cuenta que no hay nada que estimule su cerebro así que teniendo en cuenta todo esto vamos por un buen camino bueno ya que todo sigue igual lo citaré para dentro de seis meses pero ya sabe cualquier problema llámeme

V1: muchas gracias Dr. Nos vemos en seis meses

Departamento de Andrew

Andrew ya se encontraba listo tenía un traje azul marino el cual resaltaba sus ojos azul claro, fue a ver a Serena

Toc toc

Serena: pasa Andrew

Andrew: que pasa estas pálida (lo dijo corriendo hacia ella quien estaba sobre su cama)

Serena: (con una voz casi audible) no te preocupes solo me siento algo débil

Andrew: será mejor que me quede no te puedo llevar así

Serena: no te preocupes vayan tranquilos te aseguro que con un poco de descanso estaré bien

Andrew: pero no te quiero dejar en estas condiciones

Serena: te prometo que estaré bien y cualquier cosa te aviso

Andrew: pero pero

Serena: (poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Andrew) mira Andy voy a dormir un rato más y te aseguro que con eso estaré bien

Andrew: prométeme que si te sientes mal o cualquier cosas me llamas te dejare este celular el primer número es del otro celular que voy a llevar

Serena: tranquilo ve con cuidado y que todo te salga bien

Andrew: prométeme que cualquier cosa me vas a llamar o por lo menos un mensaje me enviaras si?

Serena: (con saludo militar) sí señor!

Andrew: no me causa gracia… bueno cuídate (esto último lo dijo dándole un beso en la frente)

Serena: lo haré bye

En la sala del departamento Andrew

Sra. Madison: Sr Furubata y Serena?

Andrew: ella no se siente bien

Sra. Madison: pero que tiene? Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Andrew: no se preocupe dice que solo desea descansar y que cualquier cosa nos avisa

Sra. Madison: bueno entonces hay que apresurarnos para que podamos terminar pronto y no dejarla sola mucho tiempo

Andrew: entonces comencemos con el "principio del fin" (lo dijo mientras abría la puerta)

Sra. Madison: estoy tan ansiosa

Habían pasado un unas horas desde que Andrew y la Sra. Madison habían partido, Serena se había quedado dormida, pero el sonido de un celular la despertó

Serena: buenos días

Andrew: buen día Sere por tu tono de voz supongo que ya estas mejor no es así?

Serena: si ya estoy mucho mejor, y ustedes como están?

Andrew: más o menos, los trámites están demorando más de lo que me imaginaba

Serena: no te preocupes yo almorzare en el restaurant de la esquina

Andrew: segura? Porque yo puedo darme una escapadita

Serena: no te preocupes solo voy a la esquina, además tienes que ayudar a la Sra. Madison

Andrew: de acuerdo pero lleva el celular por si te da ganas de ir al centro comercial o al parque por favor siiii?

Serena: de acuerdo, bye cdt mucho Andy y saludos (colgó)

Serena: vamos a comer

Ya en el restaurant, el cual se encontraba casi lleno un mesero se acercó a Serena quien le ofreció la única mesa que quedaba que se encontraba cerca a la salida, serena no se opuso y mientras miraba la carta escuchó

X: buenos días

Mesero: buenos días señor

X: tiene alguna mesa disponible

Mesero: no señor si espera quizás se desocupe alguna, para cuantas personas desea

X: solo para mí, parece que va estar difícil no?, sabe de otro lugar que quede cerca para almorzar

Y: disculpe si desea puedo compartir mi mesa

X: muchas gracias Srta. pero no será mucha molestia?

Y: no se preocupe yo también en alguna vez he necesitado ayuda

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa

X: disculpe mi falta de educación, cual es su nombre?

Y: (con una sonrisa) Serena y el suyo?

X: (con una sonrisa) Albert, y muchas gracias por compartir su mesa

Albert: disculpe pero no nos hemos visto en otro lugar, es que se me hace conocida

Serena: (riéndose y con una mano en la nuca) jijiji lo siento pero creo que no

Mozo: puedo tomar su orden

Y así fue como un agradable almuerzo comenzó y duró más de lo que debía, no había silencios incómodos solo risas era como si se conocieran de toda la vida todo salia tan natural entre ellos

POV Albert

Porque sentiré esto, por lo que me ha contado yo le doblo en edad pero es un cariño muy grande tengo la sensación de no separarme de ella como quisiera que este almuerzo nunca acabara pero el lugar de lo que estaba lleno poco a poco ha quedado casi vacío supongo que ya es tarde, pero en sus ojos hay una gran tristeza ojala pudiera sanar esa cicatriz porque se nota que es una persona muy alegre la veo saborear su postre y la veo feliz no ha plenitud pero más que al comienzo del almuerzo, creo que la invitaré a dar una vuelta hay creo que soy un pedófilo! Es menor que yo! Pero a la vez es tan bella me transite un gran sentimiento

POV SERENA

Acabo de descubrir un sentimiento diferente es la primera vez que lo veo pero me transmite una confianza es como si supiera que estando al lado de Albert nada me pudiera suceder sé que me dobla en edad es rubio no muy alto ni muy chato tiene los ojos azules cielo un buen porte, me da mucha felicidad estar a su lado solo que no entiendo por qué?

Albert: Serena no te parece que hace una tarde muy agradable?

Serena: hum (mirando por el gran ventanal y con una gran sonrisa) es cierto

Albert: no te gustaría dar un paseo por el parque?

Serena: si claro que sí

Albert: entonces vámonos (dijo esto haciendo un ademan para que el mesero viniera con la cuenta)

Mesero: aquí tiene señor (pasándole la cuenta)

Serena: por favor también deme la mía

Mesero: aquí tiene Srta. (pasándole la cuenta)

Albert: (logro coger antes la cuenta de serena) no te preocupes yo invito

Serena: pero pe… (Es interrumpida)

Albert: déjame invitarte además con haber compartido tu mesa y compañía es suficiente, sino me voy a sentir ofendido

Serena: gracias Albert (ruborizada)

Albert: (retirándose del restaurant dirigiéndose al parque) gracias a ti por tan grata compañía (dijo esto último dándole un beso en la mano)

Serena: (sonrojada) gracias

El parque era extenso con sus árboles tenía un gran lago que por ser Diciembre estaba congelado y muchas parejas y familias paseaban por ahí, y allí en una pequeña banca estaban ellos dos conversando de todo un poco luego cuando hubo un poco mas de confianza la conversación se tornaba más personal

Albert: por tus rasgos puedo notar que no eres de Londres no?

Serena: es cierto yo…(con una tristeza) yo crecí en Tokio

Albert: (con su dedo levanto su mentón) discúlpame si pregunte algo indebido

Serena: no es eso lo que pasa es que unos días antes de navidad estaba haciendo limpieza cuando caí una caja y descubrí que era adoptada

Albert: pero eso no es nada malo creciste con una familia y estoy seguro que te querían mucho

Serena: eso si me querían mucho, pero lo que me da tristeza es que no sé cómo es que llegue a ellos

Albert: porque no se los preguntaste

Serena: es que cuando lo descubrí estaba confundida y luego pasó muchas cosas malas que no tuve la oportunidad de preguntárselos

Albert: quieres hablar de esas cosas malas para desahogarte o prefieres…?

Serena: si me gustaría mucho

Albert: entonces cuéntamelo

Serena: yo tenía mi novio así que acudí a su departamento pero lo encontré en la cama con una de sus compañeras de tesis eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día así que acudí a mi grupo de amigas bueno ahora ex amigas necesitaba desahogarme corrí tanto que cuando llegue me detuve para tomar aire y escuche que ellas no me querían más bien apenas y me soportaban así que di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi casa tome el dinero que había ganado en el bingo de mi preparatoria y me fui para esto él me había llamado quería hablar conmigo quería que lo perdone y como no quería que las chicas se enteraran le dije que lo vería al día siguiente y esa misma noche me fui tome el primer vuelo que pude y llegue aquí a Londres (todo esto lo decía con lagrimas y con un dolor tan grande)

Albert: (la abrazó tratándola de reconfortarla no entendía cómo es que esas cosas le estaban pasando a ella si parecía una angelita) desahógate saca todo ese dolor yo estaré aquí contigo… (el tiempo pasaba y ella lloraba y no hacía más que llorar cuando se dio cuenta el también se encontraba llorando en silencio y en eso recordó aunque entre sombras

-Flash back-

Se encontraba él abrazando a una chica lo deducía por su contextura ella también lloraba y él la abrazaba reconfortándola pero no era Londres era otro lugar

-Flash back-

Albert: (pensando) "que fue eso? Será acaso algún recuerdo? No me interesa ahora solo quiero que Serena este bien" Sere tu por lo menos tienes recuerdos bonitos con tu familia con algún amigo en cambio yo no tengo nada de eso

Serena: (mirándose) porque lo dices que te ha pasado?


	17. Chapter 16

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 16

Albert: hace muchos años yo sufrí un accidente en el cual quede en estado de coma años después desperté pero no recordaba nada así que el doctor que me conoció cuando estaba en estado de coma me ayudo para de nuevo aprender a caminar a hablar y todo lo demás y llevo como 10 tratando de saber quién soy este doctor me adopto de alguna manera así que puse un pequeño negocio y de eso estoy viviendo pero por más que he tratado no sé quién soy, es por eso que trato de estar la mayor parte del día en la calle (mirando al cielo) creo que lo hago para quizás así encontrar algo que me haga recordar quien soy

Serena: Albert no te preocupes si tú me lo permites desde hoy ya no estás solo me tienes a mí yo seré tu familia

Albert: muchas gracias, eres una persona muy especial tienes un brillo especial

Serena: (se paró rápido) que te parece si nos vamos a dar un paseo además no importa de dónde somos o como hemos llegado hasta aquí lo que importa es que ahora estamos en este país, en este parque tan hermoso y que con la venida de un nuevo año se nos viene una nueva oportunidad de vivir

Albert: tienes toda la razón

Serena: Albert quieres venir a cenar al departamento donde vivo

Albert: pero será correcto?

Serena: además ahora eres mi familia, te presentaré a Andrew, estoy segura que te caerá muy bien

Albert: él es tu novio? (esto último lo dijo con un sabor agridulce)(pensamiento)"debí suponerlo como una chica como ella estaría soltera pero que me pasa"

Serena: no claro que no

Albert: per…

Serena: él es un amigo que lo conozco desde niña y cuando vine a Londres me lo encontré sabes él… que te pasa Albert?

Albert: no me pasa nada, (sonriendo) sígueme contando

Serena: te lo sigo contando si aceptas mi invitación a cenar aunque no tengo la misma sazón que en un restaurante

Albert: no importa estoy seguro que tu sazón debe ser deliciosa

En el departamento de Andrew

Serena y Albert se encontraban conversando muy amenamente mientras cocinaban las horas habían pasado y Andrew no llegaba, mientras conversaban serena tuvo un desmayo Albert asustado la recostó sobre el mueble justo en ese momento llegaban la Sra. Madison y Andrew, el ultimo asustado al ver a Serena en el mueble en ese momento no le importó la presencia de Albert prácticamente corrió hacia ella estaba asustado pero recordó el embarazo y cuando se giró para dirigirse por el botiquín estaba la Sra. Madison con un algodón roseado con alcohol

Andrew: vamos Sere despierta! No me asustes así! Recuerda que los tres seriamos una gran familia!

Albert: (pensamientos) tres?… pero ella me dijo?

Andrew: (en tono enojado y amenazándolo con un puño) quién es usted? Qué hace aquí? Conteste!

Serena: (despertando) Andy

Andrew: Serena! Cómo te sientes? Quieres algo? Dime algo lo que sea

Serena: (poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios) tranquilo Andy estoy bien recuerda que es normal en mi estado

Andrew: pero

Sra. Madison: tranquilo Andrew, Serena tiene toda la razón

Serena: Albert lo siento si te asuste no fue mi intención

Albert: bueno un poco pero creo que estoy sobrando así que mejor me voy

Serena: no!, quédate por favor (lo dijo de una manera que parecía un ruego más que un pedido todos se sorprendieron hasta ella misma no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera, lo único que sabía era que no quería que se fuese) además tú me ayudaste a hacer esta cena

Albert: pero…

Sra. Madison: entonces que esperamos para cenar, como me dijo que se llama? (tratando de romper el hielo)

Albert: mi nombre es Albert

Andrew: disculpe por lo de antes, mi nombre es Andrew

Serena: bueno ahora que se han realizado las presentaciones podemos pasar a cenar (dijo levantándose)

Albert: no te levantes, no vaya a ser que te de un desmayo otra vez

Serena: pero ya me paso

Andrew: esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Albert mejor siéntate mientras servimos la cena, además tienes que hacer reposo por los dos

Albert: los dos? (lo dijo bajito pero la Sra. Madison que estaba a su lado lo escucho)

Sra. Madison: que no sabia que Serena esta embarazada

Albert: pensamientos embarazada dijo embarazada, pero porque siento esto que me oprime el pecho

Sra. Madison: bueno lleva muy poco por eso no se le nota

Mientras que Andrew llevaba a Serena a la mesa y la Sra. Madison se dirigía a la cocina, Albert no salía de sus pensamientos embarazada? Había pasado toda la tarde con ella y no se le había ocurrido…

Serena: Albert? Albert?

Albert: disculpa me decías?

Serena: (bajando la mirada) discúlpame por no habértelo dicho pero

Albert: no te preocupes más bien felicitaciones y no te preocupes que te puedo ayudar en todo lo que desees

Serena: muchas gracias

Así transcurrió toda la cena donde la tensión fue desapareciendo la conversación se hizo muy amena incluso acordaron que mientras Andrew trabajaba Albert cuidaría de Serena y si en caso ninguno de los dos podía la Sra. Madison lo haría

Los meses pasaron cada uno se adecuaba a la nueva vida que había escogido, Darién trataba de trabajar todo el día para no pensar en Serena, mientras ella era mimada por estas tres personas que se convirtieron en "sus ángeles" y es que ninguno quería perderse el proceso del embarazo los cuatro acudían a las ecografías pero Albert y Andrew eran los más chochos muchas veces competían por las cosas del bebé incluso apostaron por el peso, rasgos, pero en lo único que estaban de acuerdo era en que iba a ser una mujercita y ellos se encargarían de alejar a cualquiera que la pretendiera a la Sra. Madison incluso a la misma Serena le causaba gracias y es que todavía no nacía y ya estaban pensando en eso, en una oportunidad tocaron el tema de los papas de Serena quien dijo que le gustaría hablar con ellos, pero no quería que supieran donde estaba y menos chocarse con alguien de su pasado; los papas de Serena hacían todo lo posible por averiguar donde estaba ella pero no contaban con los recursos monetarios como para poder pagar un investigador en el extranjero la policía no fue de mucha ayuda pues Serena era mayor de edad y se había despedido de ellos; entonces un día cuando Serena ya contaba con 7 meses de embarazo:

TOC TOC

Andrew: ya voy!

Albert: hola Andrew, donde esta serena?

Andrew: Hola Albert, pasa está en su cuarto

Albert: toc toc, puedo pasar?

Serena: pasa Albert

Albert: hola Sere, como estas? (dirigiéndose a la pancita de serena) y esta princesita como esta?

Serena: hola Albert, estamos bien gracias (lo dijo con una flamante sonrisa y es que con la ayuda de "sus ángeles" todo había sido mucho más fácil muchas veces se olvidaba de todo lo malo que le había pasado y como no hacerlo con ellos a su lado y aunque Rini aún no nacía los demás la trataban con si ya estuviera ahí)

Albert: tengo la solución perfecta para tu problema

Serena: mi problema?

Albert: si ya se la manera perfecta para que puedas hablar con tus papas sin que ellos sepan donde estas

Serena: así? Y dime cual es esa idea?

Albert: puedes comunicarte con ellos mediante una videoconferencia, seria desde un laptop y con tu correo

Serena: (con un brillo de felicidad) en serio?

Albert: claro y si quieres lo podemos hacer ahorita mismo

Serena: si por favor

Entonces llamaron a Andrew le contaron su idea y adecuando todo para que viera solamente su rostro, pues no querían que se enteraran de su embarazo

En Japón

Sammy estaba en internet revisando su correo cuando recibió una solicitud para una videoconferencia al ver de quien era no dudo en aceptar llamando inmediatamente a su mamá que estaba cocinado y a su papá que estaba leyendo el periódico, el llamado fue tan fuerte que ambos subieron con prisa cuando los dos se asomaron a su cuarto

Kenji: Sammy por que estos gritos que pasa?

Ikuko: que pasa hijo?

Sammy: es Serena (al ver que ambos se quedaron en Shok)

Serena: hola Sammy, estas ahí?

Los tres se asomaron y vieron a Serena su hija porque pese a todo asi lo sentían ellos SU HIJA

Ikuko: Serena hija dónde estás? Estas bien?

Kenji: hija regresa a casa?

Serena: disculpen pero no pudo decirles en donde estoy solo que sí puedo decirles es que estoy bien, solo que quería hablar con ustedes tengo tantas preguntas que hacerles?

Kenji: entendemos y estamos dispuestos a contestarte todo hubiera querido que esta conversación fuera en persona pero me conformo con hacerlo

Ikuko: dinos hija cuáles son tus inquietudes

Serena: es muy simple cómo llegue a ustedes?

Ikuko y Kenji se miraron ambos asintieron e ikuko comenzó con el relato

Ikuko: bueno estábamos en el hospital de Osaka, pues me había caído por las escaleras y estaba con el pie fracturado cuando ingresaron a una señora embarazada que se encontraba débil estaba casi a término ella estaba llorando lo único que hacía era preguntar por su esposo pero nadie le daba razón estaba muy alterada las enfermeras le decían que se tranquilice pero simplemente no podía y nosotros le dijimos que tenía que hacerlo por el bebé que esperaba entonces nos vio y ella era muy amigable así que le hicimos la conversación nos dijo que estaba embarazada de una niña que con su esposo habían decidido pasar una vacaciones en Japón y que luego se irían a Europa a hacer sus vidas pues su madre no estaba de acuerdo con su relación así que se habían escapado y se habían casado y fruto de ese amor habían concebido a su bebé que tenían todo listo, la llamarían Serena y que junto a su esposo tenían todo listo en Europa para su llegada pero por cuestiones de visa se habían demorado en sus vacaciones así que ese día se estaban yendo al aeropuerto pero un ómnibus los había envestido y había perdido el conocimiento hasta que llego al hospital, nosotros le dijimos que no se ponga triste que seguro estaba en otra habitación entonces Kenji se ofreció a ir a buscar a su esposo y ella nos dijo que se llamaba Helios Albert, entonces me quede con ella y me enseño un medallón donde estaba la foto de ellos dos; ella a cada minuto se sentía muy débil cuando sintió que las fuerzas se iban me pidió que por favor te cuidáramos hasta que su esposo Helios apareciera y me dio su medallón por si alguna vez tenemos dudas ahí estaba la foto, yo le decía que no hable así que se pondría bien y que pronto estaría con su hija y su esposo ella simplemente me sonrió y sus signos vitales fueron disminuyendo a pesar que llamamos a la enfermera no pudieron hacer nada había fallecido lo único que atinaron a hacer fue a sacarte y entonces la enfermera que estaba con nosotras que vio la promesa me pregunto si en verdad quería hacerme responsable de ti entonces le dijimos que si Kenji se encargó de todo esperamos por si aprecia tu verdadero padre pero nunca lo hizo durante un año íbamos todos los días a ver si había algún cambio luego dejábamos que pasara más y más hasta que transfirieron a tu padre a Jumban entonces dejamos nuestros datos por si algún día aparecía, entonces fuiste creciendo primero teníamos toda la intención de contarte pero luego al ver que no aparecía decidimos no hacerlo no había caso hacerte sufrir además no había quien te reclamara tu verdadera abuela no sabía de tu existencia y tu verdadero padre era huérfano así fue que llegaste a nuestras vidas nos hubiera gustado que te enteraras de otra manera pero bueno asi sucedieron las cosas

Serena: (con lágrimas en los ojos) gracias por todo, por haberme criado, soportado y por darme su amor

Kenji: lo hicimos con mucho gusto

Serena: Mamá Ikuko, puedes describirme a mamá

Ikuko: era igual a ti solo que tenía el pelo y los ojos platinados, porque mejor no lo vez tu misma

Serena: cómo? (pelo platinado será acaso?)

Kenji: recuerdas que cuando eras chiquita te regalamos un medallón que te dijimos era una reliquia y que lo abrieras solo cuando nosotros te lo digamos

Serena: es cierto, yo lo tengo ha pasado tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado, muchas gracias por todo, muchas gracias por todo

Ikuko: Serena me gustaría que regreses

Serena: lo siento pero no puedo no estoy preparada quizás algún día, pero nos podremos mantener en contacto por medio del correo,

Así siguieron conversando de trivialidades claro que no les dijo con quién y en donde estaba y que condiciones y con una promesa de escribirse seguido finalizo la conversación ahora todo quedaba resumido al medallón...


	18. Chapter 17

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 17

POV DARIEN

Estos meses han sido los más largos y tristes que he tenido que vivir, la desesperación me consume y es que no he sabido nada de Serena y menos de Andrew, he pensado que fue mala idea el venir a EEUU, pero este era mi sueño claro que me hubiera gustado compartirlo con ella últimamente me he sentido raro como si cada di que pasa me siento más lejano a Serena y eso me desespera pues no quiero perder a la única familia que me queda y es que ella hace muchos años se convirtió en mi familia ella me lo dijo pero no tengo ningún derecho después de lo que le hice he considerado que lo mejor fue separarnos el investigador me hizo darme cuenta que no conocía realmente a Serena está bien que yo no tenga pasado pero ella podía saber cuándo me sentía mal y todo lo demás pero en cambio yo no sabía ni cuando era su cumpleaños y si bien su papá no me aceptaba su mamá y su hermano si lo hacía, Rini esa pequeña ojalá hubiera existido cuando la conocí sentí una extraña conexión para luego enterarme que era su padre fue una alegría inexplicable el corazón sentí que se me salía, me esforcé en mis estudios y trabajo para poder darles lo mejor aunque sabía que ella nacería cuando Tokio de Cristal existiera tenía la ilusión de no tener que afrontar esa responsabilidad y ser una familia normal, pasan los meses y la única prueba de que la conocí son mis recuerdos ya que me imagino que porque nos separamos con Serena es que ella ha desaparecido de las fotos y eso me rompe el corazón aunque el otro día cuando estaba con mi amigo Michel me dijo algo raro, pues llevaba varios días con vómitos y mareos he hizo una broma que se ha quedado en mi cabeza todo estos meses, pues según él estaba embarazado y le dije que hablaba incoherencias y me explico que algunas veces los síntomas de la mujer también lo llega a sentir el padre y me quede pensando que tan cierto podría ser eso y es que en una ocasión lo habíamos hecho y yo planeaba pedirle matrimonio en la mañana cuando llegó Unazuki desesperada porque el investigador había renunciado pues no encontraba a su hermano entonces todo fue alboroto y ya no le propuse matrimonio lo pospuse pues quería que mi amigo y casi hermano Andrew estuviera presente en la boda así que me prometí que no se lo propondría hasta que regrese sano y salvo pero podía haber quedado embarazada Serena pues que pregunta más tonta claro que sí, pero si lo estuviera ella me lo diría no? Pero en el transcurso de los meses todos esos síntomas han ido desapareciendo en su totalidad, ninguno de los investigadores ha encontrado algo es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado hoy tuve un sueño para nada agradable pues veía a Serena con un bebé en brazos y la rodeaba un señor que no sé quién es también estaba Andrew una señora con otro niño pero más grandecito y cada vez que yo intentaba acercarme ellos se alejaban y Andrew me gritaba los has perdido por tu estupidez, fue un sueño en lo más raro y doloroso, si serena estuviese embarazada me lo hubiera dicho o me hubiera buscado pero si lo hizo cuando yo ya no estaba en Japón me atormenta la duda le he mandado una carta al señor que cuida los departamentos donde le doy mi dirección y que si en caso alguien quien fuese me busca que le diera esta información ahora más que nunca la duda me atormenta estará serena embarazada? O qué tipo de mensaje es este sueño?

POV SERENA

La tarde esta hermosa hace una brisa fresca y he decidido recostarme en el árbol pero como m embarazo está avanzado me siento Albert se ha ido a comprarme un helado y ahora estoy sola pensando en muchas cosas en cómo fue que llegue aquí como conocí a cada uno de mis ángeles y la forma en la que me cuidan hasta que llego a mi sueños ahora se podría decir que duermo tranquila pero hay ocasiones en los cuales los sueños son raros por así decirlos ahora entiendo a rey cuando estaba inquieta después de algún sueño y es que veo a cada una de mis amigas haciendo lo que más les gusta pero a Darién lo veo trabajando como doctor pero triste agotado mirando nuestra foto pero luego recuerdo su traición y ya no quiero saber nada de él además si en verdad le importara me hubiera buscado pero no lo ha hecho según me comento Sammy el desapareció de Jumban él lo vio subirse a un taxi con todas sus cosas creo que el que me fuera fue lo mejor que pude hacer así libere a muchas personas de su obligación hacia conmigo y la verdad es que lo que estoy viviendo es muy bonito tengo a mis tres ángeles a mi lado quienes me consienten mucho, tengo comunicación con la familia que me crio claro que aún no les digo de mi embarazo no sé cómo lo tomen y el medallón el dichoso medallón aun no lo veo no tengo la suficiente fuerza anímica como para abrirlo Albert desde ese día está muy raro creo que el saber que mi padre lleva uno de sus nombres lo ha impresionado aunque de alguna manera por la descripción de mi mamá podría decir que es la Reyna Serenity al parecer también habría reencarnado pero entonces cuando me vio lo hubiera dicho o como dijo Rini ese día en la historia de sus papas no paso entonces nunca me enteraría de su reencarnación pero también tengo sentimientos encontrados y es que no sé qué haría una vez que sepa quién es mi padre estará vivo y si lo está en dónde? Y entonces solo pienso que me gustaría mucho que Albert fuera mi padre me trata como una hija incluso el en una ocasión me lo dijo que le gustaría mucho que yo hubiera sido su hija por eso no quiero abrir el medallón él me ha dicho que no me preocupe que tome mi tiempo en abrirlo pero que no sea mucho pues en algún lugar debe estar él esperándome y yo le digo que me da miedo el no saber cómo reaccione cuando sepa que estoy embarazada y que no estoy con el padre y Albert solo me dice que no me preocupe por eso y que cualquier cosa él va a estar conmigo apoyándome; y Andrew o Andy como le digo él me hace muy feliz me hubiera gustado mucho que este bebé fuera de los dos y aunque él trata a Rini como su verdadera hija y a mí como su esposa y es que él ha tenido que soportar mis antojos mis cambios de humor y todos los síntomas yo me apeno pero él dice que está muy contento de ser partícipe del embarazo y que si yo le permitiera él me haría muy feliz yo solo bajo la cabeza porque no sé qué decir y otra vez un debate monumental se hace en mi interior una parte me dice que lo acepte que el sería un muy buen padre y otra me dice que el merece tener familia propia y así con estos pensamientos he llegado a los 8 meses y medio de embarazo ahora mis tres ángeles y yo vivimos en la casa de Albert a pedido de él pues todos quieren estar a la hora del nacimiento y las contracciones el mismo Albert se ha encargado de negociar con el director del hospital para que esto suceda en verdad lo quiero mucho otra razón para no abrir el medallón.

POV ALBERT

He pasado los mejores meses de mi vida puesto que no tengo pasado pero parece que al no forzar mis recuerdos ellos solos vienen a mi pero son tan rápidos que no logro entender que es lo que pasa, cuando se descubrió el verdadero nombre del padre de Sere sentí algo en mi corazón pero no sé que es, pero también tengo miedo que cuando descubra donde está su papá se aleje de mí y es que la quiero como a una hija es mi joya más preciada nunca me imagine poder tener tanto coraje hacia algunas personas que ni siquiera conozco pero me es inevitable y esas personas son ese famoso Darién y sus ex amigas como pudieron hacerle eso en verdad cada vez que recuerdo la cara de mi pequeña toda llena de lagrimas y de un sufrimiento mi corazón me duele lo que si me alegra es que tiene a Andrew estoy seguro que hay algo más que amistad y aunque ellos no digan nada se que se aman porque cariño no es como dirían él la ve con ojos de borrego a medio morir y ella trata de ocultar sus sentimientos lo bueno es que ella se abierto conmigo y me ha dicho lo que siente por Andrew y que en nombre de ese amor no quiere atarlo por el bebé que ni siquiera es suyo el merece tener su propia familia dice mi pequeña, lo curioso es que él me ha dicho que la amado desde hace muchos años solo que quiso alejarse para dejarla ser feliz pero como no quiere presionarla los dos están en una situación muy rara pues no son enamorados pero se tratan como pareja solo falta los besos se abrazan muchas noches duermen juntos pues serena lo utiliza para dormir ya que por alguna razón la bebé se calma cuando Andrew le habla eso es algo de lo más tierno y de nuevo yo con mis tormentos pues me pregunto si tuve familia o peor aun si hay una familia en algún lugar que me está esperando hay que será de mi lo único que sé es que me gusta estar con ellos y es que los cinco la pasamos muy bien serena Andrew y el bebé de la Sra. Madison juegan o el leen cuentos mientras que la Sra. madison y yo preparamos la comida o la pasamos muy bien durante todo este tiempo me la he pasado muy bien con su compañía claro que es muy diferente a la compañía de mi pequeña Sere y es que a pesar de que la bebé ya va a nacer para mi Sere es mi pequeña la quiero como una hija, estoy de regreso con un helado para ella y me quedo embelesado está sentada al pie del árbol con los ojos cerrados sus cabellos se mueven al compas del pequeño viento y con una sonrisa que adorna su perfecto rostro parece toda una diosa estoy seguro que daría mi vida por su bienestar me acerco a ella y mientras me siento a su lado y le doy su helado le digo: lo que daría por tus pensamientos

Serena: jajaja

Albert: estas bien? Quieres algo más?

Serena: (con una gran sonrisa) estoy muy bien, sabes Albert

Albert: que cosa?

Serena: me siento muy feliz con todos ustedes a mi alrededor

Albert: y así será siempre

Serena: tengo miedo que tanta felicidad se acabe

Albert: (abrazándola) pero no tiene porque acabarse

Serena: es que siempre ha sido a si, cuando todo está muy tranquilo boom aparece alguien y destruye toda la felicidad

Albert: pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros y si yo tengo que dar mi vida por tu felicidad lo haré porque te mereces esto y mucho más tu sabes que te quiero como a una hija

Serena: yo también te quiero como a un padre, te quiero confesar algo

Albert: claro dime que pasa

Serena: yo no he querido abrir el medallón, porque no quiero que te sientas mal

Albert: yo? (entendiendo que ella no quería que él se sintiera mal por saber quién era su verdadero padre) vamos ábrelo no te preocupes porque abriendo ese medallón solo vas a encontrar más familia porqué estoy seguro que para que tú seas así de bondadosa y despliegues toda esa luz es porque ellos también son así

Serena: entonces no hay problema si abro el medallón

Albert: por supuesto que no, además te lo dije y te lo repito yo siempre voy a estar contigo

Serena: gracias

Albert: bueno creo que es hora de ir a la casa, además el doctor dijo que debes guardar reposo ya que en cualquier momento nace la bebé, sabes hay días en lo que me imagino que son dos bebés los que vienen y no uno

Serena: dos?

Albert: dime loco lo que quieras pero es algo que lo siento, quizás sea mi pasado no lo sé bueno solo quería decírtelo

Serena: me gustaría creer pero algo es seguro y es que la que va a nacer es una bebé de pelos rosados

Albert: lo dices con una seguridad, como si ya la conocieras, bueno vámonos que los demás deben estar esperándonos

En la casa del señor Albert

Todo el día lo pasaron entre risas, y el tiempo pasó se y llegó el 29 de Junio en la noche

Andrew: vamos a dormir

Serena: tienes todo listo

Andrew: si ya lo revisé, tranquila

Serena: es que lo único que sé es que mañana va a nacer

Andrew: tranquila sólo descansa (lo dijo abrazándola y acurrucándola)

Al amanecer

Serena: auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Andrew: que pasa

Serena: (con dolor) ya viene!

Andrew: (salió corriendo al pasadizo) ayuda! Albert saca el carro

Todos se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro en pijamas y aunque habían planificado como iban a actuar llegada la hora nunca see imaginaron que se pondrían tan nerviosos

En el hospital

Serena esta recostada le habían puesto monitoreo para bebé, la Sra. Madison estaba con la filmadora mientras que Albert y Andrew estaba a cada lado de serena dándole ánimos, en eso entro un doctor diferente al que ya conocían

Dr.: Buenos días futura mamá y a todos yo soy el Dr. Robert

Albert: buenos días pero disculpando y el Dr. Adams?

Dr. Robert: él se encuentra con una gripe muy grave y no puede atender a nadie y me pidió como favor que viniera a atenderla pero si usted no se siente en confianza pues ustedes deciden

Serena: no se preocupe Dr. Robert yo confió en usted además si el Dr. Adams lo recomendó debe ser por algo

Andrew miró a Albert y estuvieron de acuerdo con Serena ella había tomado una decisión y ellos la apoyarían, la enfermera que había cambiado de turno le puso al tanto con el doctor para no tener problemas más adelante así transcurrieron un par de horas hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad

Dr. Robert: vamos tú puedes!

Serena solo pujaba

Andrew y Albert: vamos tú puedes

Sra. Madison solo filmaba, esta escena se repetía hasta que

Dr. Robert: ya sale vamos un poco más (dicho esto último salió la cabeza y salió un llanto se escuchó en la habitación un llanto que llenó de felicidad a todas las personas en la habitación, la envolvieron y la entregaron a Serena cuando un gesto de dolor ensombreció la cara de Serena inmediatamente Albert tomó a la pequeña quien con asombro escuchaba

Dr. Robert: vamos puja ya sale (y otro llanto se escuchó todos estaban asombrados pues todos solo esperaban un bebé en eso lo levantó y lo envolvió y le entregó) es un varón

Serena: (lo miraba asombrada) mi bebé (dirigiéndose a Albert) tenias razón

Andrew: pero que hermoso es igualito a su mamá

Albert: tienes toda la razón ahora hay que comprar más cosas porque no l o vamos a vestir de rosa no? Ja ja ja

Todos reían de felicidad mejor dicho de doble felicidad pues eran bendecidos no con uno sino con dos bebés los cuales transmitían la misma paz que su mamá, la sra. Madison le pidió a la enfermera que les tomase una foto y asi lo hizo la foto quedo serena sostenía a ambos bebés a un lado Andrew y al otro lado Albert con la sra. Madison todos con grandes sonrisas y cariñosos

Sra. Madison: y que nombres les vas a poner, tú dijiste que hoy nos los dirías

Serena: si y lo voy a cumplir, mi pequeña se llamará Serena Madison y mi pequeño Andrew Albert por gratitud a ustedes (mirando a los presentes como pidiendo autorización ellos en cambio la miraban con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa pues lo que acababa de hacer era muy significativo)

Enfermera: disculpe que los interrumpa pero deben salir y dejar descansar a la nueva mamá además tengo que llevar a los bebés para llenar sus fichas con todos los datos alguno de ustedes me podría acompañar para que me dé el nombre de los bebés (y con estas palabras todos salieron dejando descansar a Serena además que se habían dividido Andrew cuidaría a los bebés para que no los confundieran la Sra. Madison ayudo a Serena a acomodarse y se comprometió a velar su sueño y Albert acompaño a la enfermera para llenar los datos, una vez realizado las diligencias Albert le dijo que el nombre del papá no se lo sabía exactamente pero que más tarde cuando serena despertara le preguntaría claro que esto no era del todo verdad pero algo de lo que no había consultado con su pequeña era sobre si pondría a sus hijos el apellido "Chiba" o simplemente seria madre soltera en verdad en todo este tiempo esa era en lo que menos se había ocupado asi que se ofreció a llevar los documentos para que ella misma los llene, pero como sabia que esta durmiendo decidió acompañar a Andrew que estaba en neonatología

Albert: cómo están?

Andrew: están muy bien, la enfermera me comentó que para ser gemelos es sorprendente que tengan buen peso y talla ambos y más aun que hayan llegado a término por lo general nacen a lo meses, pero te tengo una pregunta

Albert: dime

Andrew: como sabias que eran dos, porque hasta la misma Serena estaba sorprendida?

Albert: es algo que lo sentí aquí en el corazón una vez se lo comente y me dijo que era imposible así que ya no insistí más

Andrew: es sorprendente la conexión que tienes con ella, yo hasta en un momento me sentí celoso o que la perdería ustedes se entienden tan bien

Albert: hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de la conexión pero no lo puedo evitar, pero te juro que desde que la conocí necesite estar cerca de ella protegerla pero nunca con intenciones de pareja sino como un padre ella también me lo dijo que solo me veía como un padre porque ella está enamorada de otra persona

Andrew: (agachando la mirado) es cierto ella está enamorada de Darién

Albert: ya estoy arto de que ambos se crean no correspondidos

Andrew (levantado la mirado y con sus ojos abiertos como platos solo pudo pronunciar una palabra) que?

Albert: te lo voy a decir porque como te dije quiero que sea feliz y es que ella solo siente por Darién una gran desilusión además que me confesó que por circunstancias que no podía contarme su destino era estar con Darién y como tú en ese entonces estabas con una chica decidió no interponerse y aceptó el destino que le impusieron, pero la persona a la que realmente ama eres tú pero no te lo ha dicho ni te aceptado todo este tiempo es porque no quiere obligarte a criar a su bebé, bueno en ese entonces solo creíamos que era uno, que prefería que busques una persona que te pudiera dar una familia propia

Andrew: pero yo los quiero como míos, pero sobre todo la amo (calló por unos segundos para después decir) Albert tú eres como un padre para ella así que me concederías su mano en matrimonio?

Albert: muchas gracias por considerarme y si de mí dependiera claro que sí pero cuando se lo pedirás?

Andrew: hoy

Albert: hoy? Pero tienes que buscar el anillo y todo lo demás

Andrew (de su bolsillo saco un pequeño corazón de tercio pelo y cuando lo abrió había una sortija de compromiso de oro blanco este es el modelo . /search?hl=es-419&q=sortija+de+compromiso+modelos&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.44697112, &biw=1366&bih=667&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=FQtbUdRytcLgA7mNgYgF#imgrc=13us74KwiFBwdM%3A%3BCC9EqeEy75ZDIM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .pe%252Fimages%252F172114% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .pe%252Faviso%252F137717-anillos-de-compromiso-plata-950-modelos-exclusivos%3B516%3B428 y se lo enseño a Albert)

Albert: desde cuando lo tienes?

Andrew: hace medio año, como veía que las cosas iban bien quise proponérselo pero siempre me evadía, pero ahora con lo que me has dicho me hace muy feliz y aprovechando que hoy es su cumpleaños quiero proponérselo, crees que le guste no será muy sencillo?

Albert: has escogido la mejor fecha y el anillo es perfecto,

Enfermera: ya me voy a llevar a los bebés a la habitación

Albert: la acompañamos

Andrew: podría dejar que nosotros nos los llevemos por favor

Enfermera: de acuerdo pero con cuidado

Así se fueron a la habitación Albert llevaba a la pequeña Serena y Andrew a su pequeño, cuando estaban en la puerta pudieron ver que Serena comenzaba a moverse así que entraron y comenzaron a cantarle las mañanitas a la vez que la sra. Madison se juntaba a cantar, Serena los miraba a la vez que una gran sonrisa se deja ve en sus rostros cuando acabaron de cantar

Serena: muchas gracias a todos

Andrew: Serena tu sabes que eres muy importante para todos nosotros, pero especialmente para mí pues sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti que cada día aumentan cuando éramos niños dijimos que en el futuro estaríamos juntos ahora yo te pregunto si me permitirías formar parte de la vida de estos angelitos, que los siento como míos, y la tuya pero no como tu amigo sino como tu compañero y guía de estos angelitos, yo siempre quise tu amor y ahora estoy seguro que me correspondes tus ojos me lo dicen, así que (arrodillándose y sacando la cajita y abriéndola) aceptarías casarte conmigo y permitirme ser el padre de tus angelitos?

Serena: (con lagrimas en los ojos que ella misma no se permitía derramar) en verdad los quieres como tuyos a pesar que sabes que son de…

Andrew: (interrumpiéndola) sí

Serena: entonces no tengo nada más que decir que SÍ ACEPTO

Andrew le puso el anillo mirándola a los ojos y una vez que termino lentamente se acercó a los labios de Serena que estaban entreabiertos y al ver su cercanía cerró los ojos y le beso los labios tan tiernamente y lentamente teniendo miedo de que todo sea un sueño pero al sentirse correspondido ese beso se volvió en su declaración de amor de confianza, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos

Serena; soy tan feliz, (miro la maleta con sus cosa y se dio cuenta que un bolsillo esta el medallón) Albert podrías pasarme el medallón está en la maleta creo que es el mejor momento para abrirlo

Albert en silencio hizo lo que serena le había pedido y la pequeña la cargo la Sra. Madison, él se puso a un costado de ella para también ver quiénes eran los verdaderos padres de Serena ella miraba el medallón tenia tantos nervios por quien seria su padre estaría vivo y si lo está en donde? Albert puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle confianza a la vez que Andrew hacia lo mismo pero del otro lado y con sumo cuidado lo abrió su cara era de gran sorpresa pero no por su mamá sino por su papá que era...


	19. Chapter 18

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 18

Albert puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle confianza a la vez que Andrew hacia lo mismo pero del otro lado y con sumo cuidado lo abrió su cara era de gran sorpresa pero no por su mamá sino por su papá que era…

Albert al ver el medallón se sorprendió mucho en eso sintió un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que no escucho nada a su alrededor entonces todo fue como un sueño recordó cuando había renacido en la tierra como en un accidente había perdido a sus padres cuando él tenia 18 años él no había viajado con ellos porque estaba en exámenes de la universidad recordó lo triste que fue ir al reconocimiento de los cuerpos luego él iba muy seguido al cementerio a visitarlos hasta que un día vio a una señorita vestida de negro llorando sobre una lapida pero a pesar que se estaba mojando ella seguía allí llorando y se acercó con un paraguas ella al no sentir la lluvia levanto la mirada y hay en ese lugar se vieron por primera vez, luego entre ellos se acompañaban para ir a visitar él a sus padres y ella a su papá que había fallecido de un paro cardiaco, los días se convirtieron en semanas y estos a su vez en meses con el tiempo él se le declaro y ella aceptó eran novios estaban muy felices él quiso ir a pedir su mano formalmente ella estaba dudosa porque sabía que su mamá de ser una mujer alegre se había convertido en una mujer solitaria pero él le dio la fortaleza suficiente para hacerlo, pero todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad su madre dijo que nunca aceptaría un compromiso de ellos desde ese día las cosas se habían vuelto difíciles para ellos pues ahora su mamá no la dejaba salir ellos no lo soportaron y su amada escapó se casaron en una boda muy intima solo con amigos y algunos familiares que estaban de acuerdo, para la luna de miel él la llevó a Londres hay entraron una casa muy grande y espaciosa su nido de amor ahí se enteraron que esperaban un bebé estaban tan felices que acomodaron el cuarto entre los dos decidieron hacer unas vacaciones de despedida a Japón a Osaka luego tomarían un vuelo a Hong Kong a visitar a su madre y quizás con la noticia que iba a ser abuela las cosas cambiarían pero el viaje demoró más de lo que se imaginaban tendrían que regresarse a Londres para el nacimiento de la pequeña regresarían con la beba en brazos a Hong Kong pero ahí fue cuando su desgracia comenzó ellos se dirigían al aeropuerto cuando los impactó otro carro el solo atinó a proteger con su cuerpo a su amada Serenity, ahora recordaba todo pues también recordó su origen como Helios él era el dios del Sol se había enamorado de la hija de la diosa Selene, ambos tenían un romance secreto hasta que los separaron en contra de su voluntad él quería dejar de ser un Dios para estar con ella y desafiando a todos trato de irse a lado de su amada pero en el intento de huir había muerto pues al haberle quitado su poder de dios había quedado susceptible y cuando llegó a la Luna lo atacaron tan rápido que ni tiempo le habían dado a defenderse, pero el amor tan grande de la reina Serenity había hecho posible que reencarnara, ese era el origen de Helios Albert Altamirano o también conocido como el Dios Helios aunque su presencia como Dios aun no había sido hecha notar pues sabía que si eso pasaba ya no podría llevar una vida normal como siempre lo deseo

Sra. Madison: Albert! Despierta… me escuchas?

Albert fue despertando cuando abrió sus ojos miró a su alrededor incorporándose mirando a una serena sorprendida él solo atino a abrazarla él dolor de haberse perdido tanto tiempo de su vida se fue recompensada de tenerla nuevamente en brazos y no solo eso sino que ahora tenía dos nietos hermosos

Serena: (llorando) papá!

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de todos era algo tan emocionante pues habían sido testigos de cómo ella sufría por saber quién era su verdadero padre mientras él sufría por no saber si tenía una familia que lo esperaba en algún lugar, ahora ambos habían descubierto que eran familia y si eso no fuera poco ellos mismos se habían adoptado como padre e hija cuánta razón había cuando decían que la sangre llama ahí delante de ellos tenían un claro ejemplo la Sra. Madison y Andrew dejaron a los bebes en sus cunas y salieron ellos entendían que había que dejar que ellos hablaran en privado

Albert: sin saber que era tu padre ya te quería como tal, hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarte pero simplemente no salen de mí lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero a ti y a mis nietos y tengo tanto que contarte de tu madre…

Serena: (interrumpiendo) Serenity… (Albert confundido lo miraba entonces ella decidió continuar)… cuando mamá Ikuko me dijo que era igual a mi solo que con pelo plateado supe de inmediato que se refería a ella nunca me imagine que ella estaría aquí siempre que la soñaba o hablaba con ella nunca me dijo que ella también estaba aquí es algo que nunca entendí y como tenía una mamá y un papá no pregunte nada

Albert: entonces sabes que tu mamá era la prin…

Serena: yo la conocí como la Reyna Serenity, pero ella nunca hablaba de ti

Albert: yo nunca supe de tu existencia en el milenio de plata

Serena: cuando yo preguntaba por ti, a mí solo me decían que no debía preguntar y que cuando fuera grande me lo contaría y los años pasaron llegaron y destruyeron el milenio de plata y morimos mamá utilizo el poder que le quedaba para mandarnos a reencarnar aquí en la tierra y poder ser felices, yo creí que su poder no había sido suficiente y por eso solo había mandado a algunos todo esto se me fue revelando cuando descubrimos que era la princesa serena

Albert: ¿descubrimos?

Serena: a mí me encontró Luna cuando tenía 14 años y me dio el broche de sailor moon y a las chicas mis protectoras nos encomendó buscar a la princesa y en una de las peleas se descubrió que yo era la princesa y mi mamá apareció contándonos como es que habíamos llegado a la tierra nunca me dijo que ella también había reencarnado

Albert: cuando estuvimos aquí en la tierra no sabíamos nada, el día del accidente me dijo que si yo creía en la reencarnación yo le dije que sí y entonces ella se disponía a contarme cuando el accidente sucedió

Serena: pero ahora que nos hemos encontrado podremos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido papá

Albert: que feliz soy hija muchas gracias por decirme esas palabras tan maravillosas, ahora quiero proponerte algo

Serena: dime

Albert: tu mami y yo teníamos una casa aquí en Londres de hecho en esta misma ciudad aquí vivimos un tiempo además de que este iba a ser el hogar de nosotros tres, por eso quiero proponerte de irnos a vivir ahí

Serena: nada me gustaría más, (con tristeza en los ojos) pero y Andrew y la sra. Madison y su bebé?

Albert: la casa es lo suficientemente grande como para todos nosotros

Serena: (con una sonrisa) muchas gracias papá

Albert: hija no sé si tú quieras pero te gustaría llevar el apellido de tu mamá y el mío piénsalo no digo que me contestes ahora pero quiero que lo pienses

Serena: no tengo nada que pensar y aunque en parte me da tristeza por la familia que me crio si me gustaría llevar sus apellidos

Albert: muchas gracias hija y no te preocupes puedes seguir diciéndoles mamá y papá solo que ahora tienes dos papás y mamás

Serena: gracias papá por todo, llámalos para poder decirles la gran noticia

Albert hizo pasar a la sra. Madison y Andrew

Serena: Andy, Sra. Madison mi papá quiere hacerles un pedido al cual yo estaría muy feliz de que aceptaran

Albert: bueno al momento que vi la foto del relicario recordé todo y recordé que con mi difunta esposa teníamos una casa aquí la que por cierto es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros y como queremos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y queremos que ustedes estén con nosotros quiero proponerles que se vengan a vivir a esta casa claro que no podrá ser hoy mismo porque supongo que todos estos años necesitara un poco de limpieza así que cual es su respuesta vienen con nosotros

Andrew: sr Albert

Albert: nada de señor el que haya recuperado la memoria no significa que las cosas tengan que cambiar yo soy simplemente Albert tu amigo lo mismo que usted Sra. Madison

Andrew: muchas gracias Albert, yo estaría encantado de irme a vivir con ustedes y me ofrezco para ayudar a limpiar

Sra. Madison: muchas gracias por la invitación y si acepto pues me encariñado mucho con todos ustedes a la vez que mi pequeño

Toc toc

Andrew abrió

Enfermera: venia a ver si los papeles los llenaron

Albert: disculpe (dirigiéndose a serena) hasta que hagamos todo el trámite de cambio de apellidos tendrás que seguir siendo Serena Tsukino, pero que vas hacer con respecto al nombre del papá

Serena: (con toda naturalidad) no te preocupes papá yo sabré esperar pero el nombre del papá será el que tiene que ser (Andrew bajo la mirada) Andrew Furubata (Andrew la miró estaba sorprendido) estás de acuerdo Andy?

Andrew: por supuesto que sí

Una vez que la enfermera se fue

Andrew: muchas gracias Sere

Serena: no tienes porque tú mismo dijiste que querías ser el padre pues acabo de hacerlo realidad además tú has estado con nosotros desde que me entere de su existencia

Albert: hija además de todo ellos se parecen mucho a ti, ambos son rubios y de ojos azules

Serena: ambos?

Albert: sí

Serena: ahora si que no entiendo

Albert: porque dices eso hija?

Serena: primero se suponía que solo tendría una hija y ella se parecería a mí en todo menos el cabello y los ojos y ahora resulta que tuve gemelos y si eso no fuera poco son iguales a mí

Albert: quizás eso es una prueba de que tu destino ha cambiado

Serena: tienes toda la razón papá las cosas han cambiado pero hace mucho tiempo ya y eso me da mucha alegría

Albert: Andrew podrías ayudarme a hacer el cambio de apellidos de Serena?

Andrew. Por supuesto que sí

Albert: muchas gracias, sra. Madison le molestaría quedarse con ellos mientras me voy a arreglar todo allá para que cuando le den de alta nos vayamos todos para allá.

Sra. Madison: no se preocupe yo me quedo

Andrew: Sere no te molestas si acompaño a tu papá para ayudarlo en lo que se ofrezca?

Serena: por supuesto que no, más bien me sentiría más tranquila

En el estacionamiento del hospital

Albert: yo manejo

Andrew: de acuerdo, puedo hacerte una consulta?

Albert: claro dime

Andrew: ahora que has recuperado la memoria, aun apoyas mi relación con tu hija? Porque déjame decirte que yo la amo y también a esos angelitos

Albert: me alegra mucho escuchar eso, y el que haya recuperado la memoria no cambia en nada mi apoyo más bien estoy seguro que tú la harás muy feliz y no solo a ella también a los gemelos

Andrew: muchas gracias por tu apoyo tenía miedo que cuando Sere encontrara a su papá la alejara de mí

Albert: ya no te preocupes todo va a estar bien y seremos una gran familia estoy seguro que mi Serenity está feliz de que Serena tenga a alguien como tú a su lado, pero ya no hablemos de eso ahora si vamos a necesitar ayuda 21 años si ha hecho estragos en esta casa… jajaja

Andrew: esta es tu casa?!

El auto se había detenido en una casa mejor dicho una gran casa y aunque tenia el pasto grande y lleno de maleza y la fachada de la casa estaba sucia se notaba que había estado deshabitada, la casa tenía un gran puerta que se abría en dos hojas entrando tenía un gran recibidor y unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, el recibidor tenía varias puertas que conducían a varios lugares uno de ellos eran un despacho, a un gran comedor, un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la cocina a un pequeño baño básico además de la parte trasera de la casa, después del pequeño pesadillo y por último a una sala muy espaciosa que contaba con una chimenea a leña; la sala y el despacho tenían vista a la calle con unos grandes ventanales y lo único que impedía su vista desde afuera era unas cortinas; el despacho tenía un gran escritorio en forma de "L" de nogal al frente del gran ventanal aquí les dejo una imagen del despacho . /search?q=escritorio+de+nogal&hl=es-419&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=zqZbUdPaMMTE4APykYHgBQ&ved=0CCkQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=624#hl=es-419&tbm=isch&q=escritorios+de+oficina+de+madera&revid=729720556&sa=X&ei=46ZbUaL3Brji4AP524CICA&ved=0CFUQgxY&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.44697112, &fp=2db269453ff393d4&biw=1366&bih=624&imgrc=8GIZlqZXmXDX0M%3A%3BTCCaxy1ldECOwM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fphoto%252F371296106%252FQuality_Wooden_Office_Desks_For_Office_Do_small_order_.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fproduct-gs% %3B500%3B500

El comedor tenía una mesa rectangular para diez personas aquí esta la imagen . /imgres?q=comedor+para+10+personas&hl=es-419&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=oeSeQoM8JaGYOM:&imgrefurl= . /MLM-413229751-comedor-para-10-personas-cvitrina-_JM&docid=15BWRweMcRr2QM&imgurl= comedor-para-10-personas-cvitrina_MLM-F-3551145567_ &w=1200&h=801&ei=CqhbUfnzOurE4APWh4HIBA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:63,s:0,i:273&iact=rc&dur=23796&page=4&tbnh=171&tbnw=266&start=58&ndsp=21&tx=136&ty=60

el recibidor seria así la puerta de la izquierda es del comedor y la entrada de la derecha es de la sala el pasadizo conduce a la cocina la que es así . /imgres?q=cocina+grande&hl=es-419&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=0Oyhzv2imHEV8M:&imgrefurl= es. /photo_2257464_ &docid=F1yY288Ac48yCM&imgurl= us. &w=1200&h=804&ei=KKxbUaeIJ8XS0gGu6YCwCA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:2,s:0,i:122&iact=rc&dur=970&page=1&tbnh=173&tbnw=236&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=96&ty=85 y el baño seria así . /search?q=escritorio+de+nogal&hl=es-419&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=zqZbUdPaMMTE4APykYHgBQ&ved=0CCkQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=624#hl=es-419&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=ba%C3%B1o+sin+ducha&oq=ba%C3%B1o+sin+ducha&gs_l=img.3...26290.32590.63.32..1646.3j2j3j1.9.0...0.0...1c.1. .xJyASosGwaI&fp=1&biw=1366&bih=624&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&cad=b&sei=FktcUZ-LPMfH4APd_oDoBA&imgrc=MUQYa_GNPwHmoM%3A%3BYBzuDdHthDLazM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2009%252F06%252Fdecoracion_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fideas-decorar-cuarto-bano%252F%3B323%3B368 entrando a la sala mirando a la derecha se podía ver . /imgres?q=sala+grande&hl=es-419&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=beglARSGP4Fi7M:&imgrefurl= tapetes-para-sala-sala-pequena-e-sala-grande/&docid=KWzqGRFzB8zUyM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=385&ei=O7FbUa75CYe14AO81ICoDg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:13,s:0,i:129&iact=rc&dur=904&page=1&tbnh=184&tbnw=247&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=110&ty=101 y a la izquierda . /imgres?q=sala+de+mansion+con+chimenea&hl=es-419&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=7AtdhG2QIvH_7M:&imgrefurl= es. /photo_6732443_ &docid=dt1HAPCOFWvVOM&imgurl= us. &w=1200&h=801&ei=7bBbUa6YHoel4AP-sIHgCg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:9,s:0,i:103&iact=rc&dur=725&page=1&tbnh=183&tbnw=275&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=43&ty=92

subiendo las escaleras se podía ver este pasadizo . /imgres?q=sala+de+mansion&start=111&um=1&hl=es-419&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=YAHbx3UFLbrieM:&imgrefurl= .es/noticias-famosos/britney-spears-tiene-nueva-mansion&docid=xpGbHGFUsPaNLM&imgurl= .es/var/qmd/storage/images/noticias_famosos/britney_spears_tiene_nueva_mansion/rp_casa_160109_92480/176044-1-esl-ES/rp_casa_160109_92480_galeria_ &w=550&h=423&ei=ya9bUYH3EuLH0wHbooDYDg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:26,s:100,i:82&iact=rc&dur=744&page=7&tbnh=181&tbnw=254&ndsp=20&tx=142&ty=94 que tenia 12 puertas de derecha a izquierda primero estaba una habitación grande y luminosa les adelanto que ese va a ser el cuarto de estudios, la siguiente puerta llevaba a una habitación similar pero será el cuarto de juegos, una habitación principal pues tenía baño propio con tina incluida además de un cambiador (donde se pone toda la ropa y se puede cambiar), tres habitaciones normales la diferencia era que no contaban con cambiador luego otra habitación principal como la describí anteriormente y 5 habitaciones normales.

Andrew: esta es tu casa?! (volvió a preguntar)

Albert: sí, por eso dije que aquí alcanzábamos todos sin problemas

Andrew: pero es muy grande!

Albert: sí que lo es y espérate a que la veas por dentro

Andrew: si así es por fuera no me quiero ni imaginar cómo es por dentro, (suspirando y bajando la mirada) yo no creo poder darle estos lujos a Sere

Albert: no te desanimes todo se construye a base de esfuerzo en mi caso el de mis padres y yo quiero que todos nosotros disfrutemos, quiero que vivan aquí todos, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande para cuando se casen incluso cuando tengan más hijos, cuando compramos esta casa lo hicimos pensando en una familia grande además de que queríamos que vivan aquí nuestra hija y nietos y quiero cumplir con esa promesa que le hice.

Andrew: gracias en verdad muchas gracias; pero bueno vamos a limpiar todo no? Hay que apurarnos por que pasado mañana en la mañana dan de alta a Sere

Albert: felizmente tenía una copia escondida por aquí (se dirigió a la alfombra de la entrada y ahí debajo había una llave) aquí está! Las llaves del resto de la casa están adentro en el recibidor, (saco su celular)

Albert: aló buenos días

X: buenos días señor en que le podemos ayudar?

Albert: necesito su servicio de limpieza

X: específicamente que partes desea limpiar para mandarle al personal y material adecuado

Albert: bueno deseo de todo porque la casa ha estado desabitado 21 años asi que necesito de todo

X: de acuerdo, también para piscina

Albert: sí

X: patios exterior o interior

Albert: los dos

X: ventanales

Albert: sí, también necesito que limpien las alfombras de las habitaciones

X: deacuerdo, entonces todo completamente

Albert: sí señorita es una casa grande

X: deacuerdo el monto haciende minimo a ….

Albert: no hay problema

X: señor este monto puede variar a más o a menos dependiendo que se necesite

Albert: ya no hay problema, más bien quisiera que lo acaben para pasado mañana

X: no hay problema, entonces mandaré más gente

Albert: ah me olvidaba necesito también acondicionar 7 habitaciones

X: deacuerod pero eso seria aparte, ahora mismo también le envio personal para que mida y vea con usted como desea las habitaciones

Albert: muchas gracias la dirección es …

X: muy bien en 15 min estará todo mi equipo por allá, su nombre porfavor

Albert: Helios Albert Altamirano

Andrew: pero si acabas de contratar un servicio de limpieza yo en que te puedo ayudar?

Albert: en lo más importante arreglar las habitaciones de nosotros las demás serán estándar para invitados

Andrew: de acuerdo pero enséñame como llegar porque te aseguro que me voy a perder

Albert: antes que me olvide tus cosas y las de los demás hay que traerlos después que limpien la casa y según eso ver que falta para ir a comprar

Andrew: creo que las cosas de los departamentos van a quedar chicos jajaja

Albert: jajajaja

Andrew: (sonando su celular) Si señora Madison…

Sra. Madison: hola Andrew llamaba para preguntarte como van a ser las cosas que están en los departamentos

Andrew: según me acaba de comentar Albert las traeremos más bien como lo haríamos

Sra. Madison: no sé porque hay cosas que deseo sacar de mi casa también

Andrew: mejor la llamo después acuerdo con Albert como vamos a hacer con respecto de las cosas y le aviso

Sra. Madison: muchas gracias, Sere les manda saludos

Andrew: muchas gracias dígale que nosotros también le mandamos muchos cariños

Albert: que fue lo que pasó

Andrew: nada, solo estaba inquieta la Sra. Madison con respecto a las cosas que están en mi departamento y las que tiene en el suyo

Albert: ya veo, mejor arreglemos todo y una vez limpio vemos la distribución, Andrew aun deseas conservar tu departamento?, porque yo quisiera que te quedaras aquí

Andrew: la verdad no lo había pensado, pero no le importa si aun no me caso con su hija?

Albert: la verdad que no, porque ha pesar de que no eran nada tú has estado siempre con ella y eso vale más que un papel

Andrew: gracias entonces sí, dejaré mi departamento para venir a vivir con ustedes

El timbre sonó, era toda una tropa de gente que venía limpiar toda la mansión, Albert les indicó lugar por lugar la fachada también lo pintaron, al igual que a la piscina la desinfectaron y pusieron agua limpia, se tardaron todo el día había mandado a traer almuerzos para todos pues Albert quería que acabaran lo más pronto posible, trabajaron hasta el anochecer y por fin todo acabaron la casa lucia realmente nueva no pareciera que hubiera estado deshabitada 21 años; al día siguiente se fueron a ver a Serena y a los gemelos solo por unos minutos pues faltaba acomodar las cosas de los futuros habitantes y serena le pidió a su papá que la habitación que era para ella no la remodelara pues quería que esa habitación sea de su hija, Albert con lagrimas en los ojos aceptó pues significaba mucho para él pues recordaba con que emoción había hecho esa habitación junto a su difunta esposa.

Albert, Andrew junto a otras personas se en cargaron de trasladar y ordenar las cosas que había en los departamentos, ambos se pusieron muy chochos a la hora de remodelar la habitación del pequeño Andrew Albert además que Albert se encargo personalmente también de la remodelación de la habitación del pequeño Helios (hijo de la Sra. Madison); las remodelaciones acabaron en la noche y estaban muy felices puesto que al día siguiente los habitantes más especiales llegarían, las habitaciones quedaron distribuidas de la siguiente manera una principal para Serena y Andrew, los cuartos siguientes fueron de gemelos una habitación para huéspedes aunque Albert guardaba la esperanza que allí hubiera otro bebé de su hija, la ora principal era de él pues esta habitación siempre había sido de él, las siguientes serian de la Sra. Madison y el pequeño Helios respectivamente, las que quedaron vacías serian para huéspedes, además que habilito el cuarto de juegos tanto para que lo pudieran utilizar helios y los gemelos el otro seria un cuarto de estudio y aunque ahora solo se veía un gran librero casi vacío a la vez de dos escritorios para Andrew y Serena pues el sabia que ella quería ser abogada pero también estar cerca de sus hijos y así lo hizo, más adelante esa cuarto también seria de los pequeños; ya habían acabado justo a tiempo para ir a dormir pues temprano tendrían que ir al hospital, claro que durmieron en el antiguo departamento de Albert ya que este no estaba de acuerdo con llevar sus antiguas camas y termino comprando camas grandes y medianas para los cuartos que faltaban, por fin había llegado el día en que llevarían a Serena, los gemelos la señora madison y su hijo a la casa nueva…


	20. Chapter 19

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 19

Albert conducía mientras que de copiloto iba Andrew atrás iban sentados Serena, la Sra. Madison y el pequeño Helios al medio de ellas y los gemelos lo tenía Serena y la Sra. Madison; todos iban en un profundo silencio pues no querían despertar a los gemelos pero era un silencio alegre y un tanto de emoción pues no sabían dónde quedaba la famosa "casa" de Albert, cuando el carro se detuvo los caballeros se encargaron de bajar a las damas y ofrecerse a cargar a los gemelos, entonces con la palabras suaves para no despertar a los angelitos Albert dijo

Albert: Sra. Madison, hija esta será su casa de hoy en adelante espero les guste como la hemos acondicionado pero si hay algo que deseen cambiar háganmelo saber para cumplir sus deseos, como la casa es un poquito grande hemos decidido que cada pequeño tenga su cuarto, así que (sacando de su bolsillo dos juegos de llaves) hermosas damas tengan aquí las llaves de su casa, mejor dicho nuestra casa

Serena: (estaba totalmente sorprendida) muchas gracias papá (dándole un beso) pero déjame decirte que "un poquito grande" le queda corto esto más bien parece un palacio

Sra. Madison: muchas gracias Albert por este hogar que nos estas brindando

Andrew: pero porque no pasan… lo inspeccionan y nos dan el visto bueno

Todos pasaron claro que primero Serena seguida del pequeño Helios que venía de la mano de su mamá, Albert y Andrew miraban con gran expectativa pues si a ellas no les gustaba todo su trabajo no había valido la pena, después de unos segundos que para ellos fueron siglos vieron en sus rostros como una amplia sonrisa se formaba dándoles un gran alivio, Albert al darse cuenta que no dirían nada dijo

Albert: hermosas damas permítanme darles un pequeño tours por toda la casa, cuando llegaron a la sala vieron una foto gigante encima de la chimenea era de todos ellos incluso los gemelos era del día anterior teóricamente esa foto era de recuerdo nunca se imaginaron que esa foto Albert lo agrandaría lo enmarcaría y lo pondría encima de la chimenea Albert solo dijo que esa foto era muy especial pues estaban todos en la foto se podría apreciar a todos en un sillón marrón de derecha a izquierda estaban Albert cargando al pequeño Andrew luego serena y Andrew quienes cargaban al pequeño Helios y para finalizar la Sra. Madison cargando a la pequeña Serena todos vestidos de blanco parecían unos ángeles sus miradas llenas de felicidad y como si fuera poco se podía ver la carita de los bebés y sus ojos abiertos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos se mocionaron esa foto era muy especial cuando Albert les pidió que se pusieran de blanco y se arreglaran para una foto con la que haría una sorpresa ninguno se imaginó que esa fuera la sorpresa, todos miraban con los ojos cristalizados pues confirmaban el inicio de una nueva vida que quizás tenga tristezas pero si estaban todos juntos podrían seguir adelante.

El asombro de cada una de ellos era mayor según cambiaban de cuarto, solo el pequeño Helios decían "genial", "asombroso", "enserio viviremos aquí" y cosas relacionadas, pero solo cuando vio la piscina su carita se desanimó y por supuesto que Albert lo notó

Albert: no te gusta nadar?

Helios: claro que me gusta, lo que sucede (bajando la carita) es que… yo… no…

Sra. Madison: (entendiendo) ya entendí… lo que sucede es que yo le había ofrecido enseñarle pero el tiempo pasó y pues no le he enseñado aún

Albert: (agachándose) pero eso no es ningún problema, Helios yo me comprometo a enseñarte mañana mismo

Helios: muchas gracias papá! (dijo brincando sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho los demás se quedaron sorprendidos) que pasa dije algo malo

Sra. Madison: hijo Albert no es tú…

Helios: si lo sé mi papá está en el cielo y desde ahí nos cuida (volteándose donde Albert) Sr Albert le puedo decir papá? Es que yo lo quiero mucho y me gustaría (siendo interrumpido)

Albert: por supuesto que me puedes decir así, además si te gusta y te hace feliz yo no tengo ningún inconveniente

Helios: siiiiiiiii… ahora ya tengo dos papás!

Serena: Sra. Madison

Sra. Madison: sí?

Serena: creo ahora usted será mi mamá… jajaja

La señora Madison estaba completamente roja, en cambio Albert pensaba que quizás algún día eso podría ser, estaba seguro que su Serenity quería que fuera feliz ella siempre se lo había dicho cuando creyeron que no los dejarían estar juntos que si encontraba a otra persona con la que sería feliz que no se preocupara porque si él era feliz ella también lo seria donde quiera que se encontrara, y al escuchar a su hija decir lo último significaba que ella también quería que él fuera feliz no importaba con quien.

Los días pasaban Albert le enseñaba a nadar a Helios, en las noches todos ponían su granito de arena con los bebés incluso el pequeño Helios cuidaba de ellos cuando algún adulto se iba por pañales, biberones o lo que se ofreciera, Andrew estaba tan ocupado en el cambio de apellidos de Serena que no le había preguntado la fecha para su matrimonio, pues quería que cuando se casara lo hiciera con los nuevos apellidos además que sería muy lindo que los bebés llevaran las argollas así que ponía todo su empeño en arreglar eso a la vez que desempeñaba su labor como abogado de Albert pues este le había contado que tenía acciones y empresas que sus padres le habían heredado y que pensaba hacerse presente en estos después del nacimiento de Serena, la conversación con los Tsukino tuvo que ser con toda la verdad pues un día mientras ella hablaba el pequeño Helios fue corriendo hacia ella diciéndole que los bebés ya se habían despertado entonces la llenaron de preguntas así que se enteraron de la verdad tanto de los gemelos como de su padre, ellos tuvieron miedo de todo pero Albert se presentó y les dio las gracias por haber cuidado de ella todos esos años y que ellos eran bienvenidos a su casa porque ellos no tenían pensado ir a Japón para no encontrarse con personas no deseadas, ellos entendieron a la vez que hicieron mención que no han sabido nada de ellos pues cortaron cualquier comunicación y que Luna nunca regresó, los meses pasaron llegando así navidad que para muchos fue la más feliz mientras que para otros era muy triste pues el pasado los atormentaba día a día la perdida de poderes se hizo presente haciendo mella en ellos aunque trataron de seguir adelante, la navidad para esta nueva familia había llegado como regalo Serena recibió unos papeles en los cuales decía que ya había dejado de ser una Tsukino y que el nombre de sus hijos también habían sido corregidos, Albert con el paso de los meses se había dado cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad hacia la Sra. Madison así que para Diciembre se hicieron enamorados pues quería cortejarla antes de pedirle matrimonio claro que Serena y el pequeño Helios estaban sumamente felices con esta unión, el cumpleaños del pequeño Helios lo hicieron en la casa a pedido de él mismo pues Albert quería hacerlo en McDonald's y aunque fueron solo ellos pues no tenían muchos amigos además que la Sra. Madison se había enojado con sus amistades por haberle dado la espalda cuando la inculparon injustamente lo pasaron muy bien el tiempo pasa y no se detiene para el primer añito de los gemelos lo hicieron igual que para Helios con la única diferencia que también se celebró el bautizo de los tres Albert fue el padrino de Helios además que los gemelos tenían como padrinos cada uno a su tocayo y como fue desde un principio Andrew era el padre quizás no biológico pero si en todo lo demás el cariño, el desvelo, las atenciones y tal como lo dijo quería a esos angelitos como suyos incluso acondicionó la habitación que tenía llena de cajas en su oficina para los angelitos así cuando se necesitaba él los cuidaba allí incluso la misma secretaria se ofrecía pues desde el momento que los vio se encariñó con ellos y con toda la familia, Andrew y Albert habían desocupado lo departamentos pues no tenía caso seguir con ellos y los meses se convirtieron en años el pequeño Helios y los gemelos asistían al mismo jardín pues quería estar cerca para cuidarlos como buen "tío" además que en el cumpleaños número dos de los gemelos Albert y la Sra. Madison se habían comprometido pidiendo la mano al pequeño Helios la fecha aún no la tenían y para cuando dieron la noticia del futuro matrimonio Serena le comento a Andrew si podría ser boda doble, él por supuesto que acepto entonces sería en Mayo cuando Helios tuviera cuatro y los gemelos 3 años se celebraría la boda para eso solo faltaba un año y medio Serena y la Sra. Madison estaban preparando todo se casarían en una iglesia cerca de su casa y la recepción seria allí en su casa, mientras que para ellas todo perfectamente, pero como siempre en la vida hay altos y bajos en el aeropuerto de Londres una pareja muy elegante llegaba, mientras que en EEUU un doctor esperaba ansiosamente a sus detectives

En EEUU un doctor esperaba ansiosamente a sus detectives

Toc toc

Darién: pase

Detective1: buenos días señor Darién

Darién: buenos días, supongo que porque me pidió que nos viéramos personalmente y lo más urgente posible es porque me tiene alguna noticia no? (sus gestos eran fríos)

Detective1: sí señor, bueno lo que he averiguado es que se encuentra en Londres la dirección exacta no la tengo pues ha abandonado el departamento, pero al parecer tendría pareja e hijos

Darién: que? Pareja? Hijos?

Detective1: sí señor, pero hace unos años abandonó ese departamento, la nueva dirección no la tengo pues para eso tendría que ir allá, así que usted me dirá que hago voy allá?, va usted?

Darién: iré yo, estamos en diciembre y coincide con mis vacaciones, así que por favor deme toda la información que necesito para ir

Detective1: me lo suponía así que aquí la tiene

Darién: muchas gracias por sus servicios.

Sale el detective y Darién hace una llamada

Darién: (con una sonrisa) aló Unazuqui?

Unazuqui: (con una sonrisa) hola Darién, como has estado hace años que no te escucho

Darién: jajaja que exagerada te he hablado hace un par de días

Unazuqui: lo sé, pero para mí es como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo

Darién: bueno Unazuqui tengo que adelantarte tu regalo de navidad, espero te guste

Unazuqui: pero como me lo vas a dar por teléfono?

Darién: jajaja es que es más una noticia que te hará muy feliz

Unazuqui: así y que noticia es anda cuéntamelo…

Darién: nos vamos a Londres… yo salgo en la noche y tu sales mañana allá yo te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto

Unazuqui: pero no crees que es muy apresurado

Darién: bueno yo pensaba que querías pasar posiblemente fiestas con Andrew, pero si no quieres me avisas cua…

Unazuqui: que! (Comenzando a llorar) lo encontraste?

Darién: te prometí que lo encontraría, más bien perdóname por demorarme tanto tiempo

Unazuqui: es lo de menos, bueno entonces dime que hago para encontrarnos allá. Hay que emoción!

En el aeropuerto

La pareja estaba ya en el taxi dirigiéndose en el Hotel, cuando paró en un semáforo ella estaba mirando una cafetería de chocolates (faltaba ya 5 segundos para que cambie el semáforo)

X: "gatita"

Y: tranquila Haruka, estoy segura que se encuentra muy bien donde quiera que sea

Haruka: no lo dudo sirena, pero es que estamos cerca de las fiestas navideñas que me da nostalgia que pasa otro año más sin saber de ella

Michiru: recuerdas esa vez que creímos que no era lo suficientemente fuerte y la retamos y nos demostró ser merecedora de su titulo

Haruka: claro que lo recuerdo, bueno ya llegamos que dices si dejamos las maletas y nos vamos a pasear al parque

Michiru: bueno ya llegamos que dices si dejamos las maletas y nos vamos a pasear para relajarnos

Haruka: de acuerdo

Mientras que en la gran casa

Albert: bueno niños ya están listos

Helios: papá yo ya estoy listo, y los gemelos ya están bajando se están despidiendo de Serena

Gemelos: ya estamos listos!

Albert: (con una gran sonrisa) bueno vámonos

En el centro comercial, en una tienda antigüedades

Albert: bueno niños cuidado de romper algo, y recuerden estamos buscando cofres para sus mamás

Michiru: mira Haruka una tienda de antigüedades

Adentro la pequeña Serena había visto un cofre de madera antiguo y cuando lo toco alguien más lo hizo, rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia la otra persona, ésta última había visto el cofre y le parecio perfecto para las joyas de su sirena pero cuando lo toco una manita también lo había hecho se miraron y su boca se abrió pero nosalia palabras entonces la pequeña

Pequeña Serena: buenas tardes, disculpe pero me podría quedar con el cofre es que lo deseo para mi mami

Haruka: solo podía ver esos ojos ese cabello lo tenia peinado en media cola pero a pesar de eso era idéntica a su gatita, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca así que solo asintió justo en ese momento apareció Helios

Helios: Sere pasa algo?,

Pequeña Serena: no nada helios (dijo una vez que fue a su encuentro) mira lo que encontré para mamá crees que le guste (enseñándole el cofre)

Helios: claro que sí vamos a ver que encontró Andy

Haruka se sorprendió aún más cuando escuchó el nombre de la pequeña, podía ser acaso?, siguió con la mirada a los pequeños que acaban de irse juntarse con otro señor y un niño rubio de ojos azules como su gatita

Michiru: Haruka vamos no encuentro nada, Haruka? (al darse cuenta que miraba a un lugar con mucho interés decidió fijarse y quedo igual que sorprendida que Haruka

Albert: no encuentro nada que le pueda gustar a Madison (cuando sintió una miradas sobre ellos se volteó a ver y ahí estaba el regalo perfecto) niños vengan conmigo (poco a poco se acercó hacia Michiru) buenas tardes

Michiru fue la única que hablo pues Haruka estaba muda: buenas tardes (con una sonrisa)

Albert: disculpe es usted Srta. Kaioh? Y usted Haruka tenoh?

Michiru: si nosotras somos

Albert: que alegría me da, disculpe podría darnos un autógrafo, lo que pasa es que mi hija y mi prometida son fans suyas siguen siempre sus carreras y compran sus discos

Michiru: no se preocupe pero donde le firmo el autógrafo

Albert no sabía de donde sacar un papel

Pequeña Serena: abuelito pero para que quieres un papel mejor invítalas a casa seguro que eso les va a gustar más (sin esperar que Albert contestara) podrían hacernos el honor de tomar el té con nosotros para que mi abuelita y mi mamá las conozca en persona

Albert: disculpe señorita, la indiscreción de mi nieta

Michiru: no se preocupe, la verdad es que estamos de vacaciones y bueno a un niño no se le puede negar nada y menos a una niña tan linda

Albert: muchas gracias, entonces vámonos

Haruka estaba en un silencio y a pesar que su mente procesaba la información su boca no emitía palabra alguna, por alguna extraña razón su corazón se agitaba demasiado

En la gran casa se escuchaba el sonido del carro que llegaba Serena y la Sra. Madison se encontraban en la sala conversando de cómo querrían la boda mientras Andrew se encontraba en su cuarto descansando había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde por una reunión y realmente estaba cansado, cuando escucho que el carro de Albert llegó se preocupo pues a los niños les gustaba ir al centro comercial y siempre demoraban mínimo un par de horas, pero esta vez si sus cálculos no eran malos no habían demorado ni una hora le habrá pasado algo? Su corazón se asustó ante las posibilidades así que cuando llegó a la sala les dijo su preocupación

Andrew; amor les habrá pasado algo a los niños

Serena: porque lo dices amor?

Andrew: ellos no demoran menos de dos horas en regresar y ni una hora ha pasado desde que se han ido

Sra. Madison: lo más seguro es que se hayan olvidado de algo, de repente han llegado han querido comprar algo y Albert se olvidó la billetera

Andrew: no lo sé

Albert: lo más seguro es que estén en la sala, por aquí por favor

Michiru: su casa es muy bonita

Albert: muchas gracias… niños no hagan mucha bulla acuérdense que su papá esta durmiendo

Los gemelos solo se miraron he hicieron el gesto de silencio entre ellos

Michiru: son muy graciosos

Albert: son iguales a su mamá… por aquí por favor… hola a todos

Entonces Albert dirigió a todos a la sala, Andrew y las damas le daban la espalda

Andrew: que milagro ha pasado para que regresen tan rápido (dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta cuando observo quienes estaban con él se volvió pálido, serena hizo a un lado las cosa que tenía sobre sus piernas para dar la bienvenida a sus hijos lo mismo que la Sra. Madison

Michiru: (no lo podía creer delante de ellas está la persona que tanto habían extrañado) serena

Haruka: (que estaba muda hasta ese momento solo pudo decir) gatita

Pero lo que pasó después nadie se lo hubiese esperado y es que los ojos de serena se cristalizaron y salió corriendo de la habitación Haruka quiso ir tras ella pero Andrew se lo impidió

Andrew: ya no le harán más daño… (sin mirar a los niños dijo) niños vayan con su madre (los gemelos corrieron y pronto se escucharon las puertas cerrarse y Haruka no podía estar más sorprendida) ustedes no se le van a acercar

Haruka: quien te crees tú para decirnos eso

Michiru: Andrew no nos puedes pedir eso

Andrew: Albert te acuerdas que Serena te contó de su grupo de ex amigas pues aquí tienes dos de ese grupo

Albert: qué?

Andrew: quizás yo no tenga el poder que ustedes tienen, pero aun así he podido protegerla

Haruka: Andrew nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver fueron las chicas

Andrew: y donde estaban ustedes para protegerla, acaso ese no era su deber proteger a su princesa?

Michiru: como sabes eso?

Andrew: eso es lo que menos importa, lo que importa es que la lastimaron y nadie estuvo para defenderla, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado ella estaría ahora muerta

Haruka: que dices?!

Andrew: ella estaba dispuesta a suicidarse

Haruka: nosotros no creíamos que ellas le hicieran daño y más aún él que le profesaba amor eterno… por favor déjame hablar con ella

Andrew: ella no quiere regresar

Haruka: ten por seguro que no la vamos a obligar es más déjame hablar con ella si después de eso no quiere saber nada de nosotras nunca más nos vuelven a ver y juro que no le digo a nadie donde está

Michiru: Andrew siempre has sido una persona de buen juicio

Andrew: le voy a decir que ella tome la elección de recibirlas o no

Haruka: de acuerdo… por favor dile que no la vamos a obligar a regresar que vamos a respetar su decisión

Andrew salió de la habitación quedándose ellas dos pues cuando salió corriendo Serena la Sra. Madison salió junto a su hijo, Albert salió tras Andrew quedándose en el recibidor se sentía muy mal él mismo las había traído y vigiló que no salieran de la sala

Toc toc

Andrew: sere… amor… ábreme

Serena: (abrió la puerta) no quiero que me obliguen a regresar

Andrew: amor ellas dicen que van a respetar la decisión que tomes y si eliges no verlas nunca más ellas aceptan además Haruka parece desesperada

Serena: Haruka dijo eso?

Andrew: sí, cuando hablaron conmigo sobre lo que pasó me dijeron que no se imaginaban que eso podía suceder

Serena: no lo sé

Andrew: habla con ellas después tomas tu decisión además yo te apoyo en lo que quieras además tarde o temprano se iban a encontrar, tú me contaste que Michiru tenía un espejo en el que podía ver

Serena: sí

Andrew: yo creo que si ellas te hubieran querido encontrar hubieran utilizado su espejo y si no lo hicieron es porque respetan tu decisión de alejarte de Japón

Serena: tienes razón… voy a hablar con ellas… (parándose dirigiéndose a la puerta) Andy

Andrew: sí?

Serena: gracias

En la sala

Haruka: y si no quiere hablar con nosotras

Michiru: ella siempre ha sido de buen corazón

Haruka: pero el tiempo ha pasado las cosas cambian

Michiru: quizás con ellos… pero con nosotras no lo creo recuerda que nosotras no estuvimos ahí

Haruka: por eso mismo… no estuvimos para ella

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una serena que si bien no tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veía a una mujer decidida ya no era más una niña

Serena: hola chicas

Haruka: hola gatita… perdóname por no haberte defendido… por no haberte cuidado…

Michiru: serena… te pido perdón por no haber estado contigo y te deseamos que seas muy feliz no queremos malograr toda la felicidad que has construido… queríamos ver que estabas bien y ahora que te tenemos delante nuestro veo a una mujer hecha y derecha… parece que has estado mucho mejor sin todas nosotras a tu alrededor… y como no queremos

Haruka: y como no queremos malograr tu felicidad nos vamos… no te preocupes no le diremos nadad a nadie

Las dos estaban retirándose se habían dado cuenta por todas las fotos que ella había construido una nueva vida donde si era feliz y ellas sobraban, lo mejor era irse de ahí pues todo se les era muy doloroso


	21. Chapter 20

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 20

Serena: que pena que se quieran ir… yo quería que conocieran a mis hijos y que estén a nuestro lado

Ambas pararon en seco, serena continúa hablando

Serena: sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó ,disculpen por mi reacción cuando aparecieron aquí en mi casa… lo que pasa es que tenía miedo que me obligaran a alejarme de las personas que ahora son mi familia para formar Tokio de Cristal… Andy me acaba de decir que ustedes van a respetar mi decisión sea cual sea no?

Haruka: (con los ojos cristalizados) si gatita lo que tu desees nosotras lo respetaremos

Serena: entonces mi decisión es que permanezcan a mi lado y sean partícipes de mi vida aceptan?

Haruka: por supuesto que sí (y la abraza)

Serena: espérenme (salió de la sala donde se encontraban todos menos los gemelos) pasen les quiero presentar a dos grandes amigas (de regreso en la sala) Haruka… Michiru… les presento a mi familia es mi verdadero padre Helios Albert Altamirano, la señora Madison y futura esposa de mi papá, el pequeño Helios hijo de la Sra. Madison y Andrew que ya lo conocen además que es mi futuro esposo

Michiru: mucho gusto yo soy Michiru Kaioh y ella es Haruka Tenoh

Andrew: quiero pedirles disculpas por la forma en que les hable, pero también espero que entiendan que siempre voy a defender a mi familia

Haruka: no te preocupes… más bien muchas a todos ustedes por hacerla tan feliz todo este tiempo

Serena: (dirigiéndose al pequeño Helios) Hermanito puedes y a traer a los gemelos (él solo asintió y salió corriendo, cuando llegaron fueron a lado de su mamá), hijos ellos son mis amigas y quieren conocerlas porque no se presentan

Pequeño Andrew: Buenas tardes yo soy Andrew Albert, por mi papá y mi abuelito (con una gran sonrisa)

Pequeño Serena: Buenas tardes yo soy Serena Madison, por mi mamá y mi futura abuelita (con una gran sonrisa)

Michiru: son unos niños muy lindos, esperaba mucho conocerlos

Haruka: puedo abrazarlos (lo dijo arrodillándose y abriendo los brazos los niños inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella)

Michiru: Serena Andrew tienen unos hijos maravillosos

Albert: bueno que les parece si cenamos todos juntos

Sra. Madison: si pasen la cena ya está casi lista

Michiru: muchas gracias por su invitación

La cena estaba llena de historias de los tres pequeños que le contaban mil y un cosas de sus vidas Haruka se dio cuenta que los niños eran muy vivaces como Serena, pero sobretodo habían sido muy felices, lo niños tuvieron que ir a dormir y los adultos se quedaron conversaron sobre todo lo que había pasado como fue que descubrió como hizo para salir del país, el intento de suicidio tanto de Andrew como de Serena, el embarazo que fue de riesgo pero con los cuidados de todos todo salió bien y como es que esperaban solo un bebé y resultaron siendo dos como el pequeño helios había dicho a papá a Albert los por menores del crecimiento, sus primeras palabras, pasos, sus cumpleaños y todo lo demás, ya era muy tarde como para regresarse a su hotel así que las invitaron quedarse en uno de los cuartos pues Serena sabía que ellas hace muchos años dormían juntas, ya en la habitación de Serena y Andy

Serena: gracias

Andy: porque?

Serena: por cuidarnos, por querernos

Andy: no tienes que agradecerlo, siento tanto amor por ti por los gemelos que deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que sean felices

Serena: los pequeños y yo somos felices a tu lado

Andy: te amo

Serena. Yo también te amo

El día había llegado todo parecía ser que sería normal, Andrew llevaría a Helios y a los niños al jardín más tarde y a Serena a la universidad quien se encontraba por mitad de carrera de abogacía, la Sra. Madison y Albert se irían a una de las empresas de este pues tenía reunión y que mejor asistente que ella además que quería ser útil para su futro esposo, ya a la hora del almuerzo se encontraría en la gran casa Serena pasaría por los niños y luego por Andrew, a la vez que la sra madison junto a Albert regresarían a casa y haría el almuerzo, así era sus días Michiru y Haruka les agradecieron su hospitalidad pero tenían que ir a su hotel a la vez que tenían que ir a sus ensayos pues se acercaba una competencia y un concierto; mientras que ellos hacían todo lo que planificaban en el aeropuerto un doctor esperaba la llegada de su mejor amiga, cuando escucho que su vuelo había llegado se dirigió a la puerta de desembarque

Unazuqui: hola Dar!

Darién: bienvenida Unazuqui

Unazuqui: ya lo viste? Como esta? Llévame con él por favor… respóndeme!

Darién: son muchas preguntas no crees

Unazuqui: lo siento (sonrojada)

Darién: haber vamos a dejar tus cosas al hotel como te cuento todo (en el taxi) bueno aun no lo he visto fui a verlo a su trabajo ayer pero me dijeron que él solo iba en las mañanas, su nueva dirección no la sé pero ayer mismo fui al departamento donde vivía y me dijeron que hace unos años él había dejado el departamento, su nueva dirección nadie me la quiere dar por ser información privada pero si vamos a su trabajo lo encontraremos pues he pedido una cita con él claro que he utilizado el nombre de un viejo compañero de la universidad

Unazuqui: cómo crees que se encuentre?

Darién: creo que muy bien pues hay algo que no te he dicho

Unazuqui: que cosa?

Darién: al parecer tendría pareja y hasta hijos

Unazuqui: que hijos?

Darién: sí pues el investigador dice que los pequeños son muy rubios como él

Unazuqui: ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinos… has sabido algo de serena?

Darién: (suspirando) no, simplemente no la encuentran no hay lugar de Japón que no la haya buscado, pero simplemente, he mantenido vigilada la casa de sus padres pero parece que ellos tampoco la encontrado bueno ya llegamos aquí trabaja Andrew

Darién: (suspirando) no, simplemente no la encuentran no hay lugar de Japón que no la haya buscado, pero simplemente, he mantenido vigilada la casa de sus padres pero parece que ellos tampoco la encontrado bueno ya llegamos aquí trabaja Andrew

Unazuqui: estoy tan nerviosa

Darién: yo también… pero esto era lo que queríamos no?

Unazuqui: si tienes razón vamos

Darién y Unazuqui subieron por el ascensor sin imaginarse que arriba estaba las dos personas que tanto deseaban ver

Andrew: por fin mis amores ya acabe ya nos podemos ir

Gemelos: sí!

Serena: (cogiéndose el pecho) Andy

Andrew. Que pasa mi amor (sosteniéndola pues parecía que se iba a desmayar)

Serena: tranquilo… solo fue una punzada en el pecho y un pequeño mareo

Andrew: creo que nos vamos a un hospital

Serena: no te preocupes ya estoy bien mejor tráeme un vaso con agua si

Andrew: de acuerdo… niños quédense con su mamá voy a traer agua (Andrew salió justo en el momento que se disponía a pedir que traigan agua el ascensor se abrió)

Unazuqui: hermano! (Corrió a su lado dándole un efusivo abrazo)

Andrew estaba mudo pues se pudo dar cuenta que detrás de ella estaba Darién, como pudo cerró la puerta

Andrew: pero cómo me encontraron?

Unazuqui: hay hermano que malo eres no nos vemos en años y es lo primero que se te ocurre… ya me contaron picaron que tengo cuñada hasta sobrinos que malo eres!

Andrew: qué? Cómo sabes?

Darién: hola amigo… desde que desapareciste puse a un investigador a buscarte y ayer en la mañana me conto que te había encontrado así que se lo dije a Unazuqui y venimos a tu encuentro… tenemos tanto de que hablar… desde que te fuiste pasaron muchas cosas…

Andrew: si lo sé

Darién: qué?

Serena como ya se sentía bien salió a decírselo a Andrew pero estaba tan concentrada en que los niños sacaran sus cosas que cuando levanto la mirada ya era tarde ahí estaba su peor pesadilla

Darién: (en un murmullo) Serena…

Unazuqui: (hace unos momentos había soltada a Andrew, pues no le correspondía el abrazo ni siquiera se alegró cuando la vio) Serena… pero…

Pequeña Serena: (salía sonriente) papi ya estamos listos nos vamos… (cuando vio a los adultos en un silencio dijo)… buenas tardes

El pequeño Andrew: (le paso lo mismo) buenas tardes

Darién: no lo podía creer delante suyo estaba la mujer que tanto la amaba pero a la que también había dañado junto a su mejor amigo y dos gemelos que se parecían demasiado a Serena y que había llamado "papá" a Andrew… entonces pensó "los dos estaban desaparecidos… y ahora resulta que los niños les decían papá eso podía significar una cosa" (con paso firme, pero con una cólera en su ojos se acercó a Serena)

Plashhhhh un fuerte manotazo le había dado a Serena, todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera Andrew pudo hacer algo; los niños furiosos miraron a Darién, pero Rini no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada así que le dio un puntapié en la canilla de Darién, a él claro que le dolió pero le dolía más ver a su Serena con otro hombre y para peor el otro hombre era su mejor amigo

Darién: por eso te fuiste de mi lado!... para estar con él!... y nosotros como unos idiotas pensando que fue nuestra culpa el que te hayas ido… eres una cualquiera! (iba a hablar más pero ya no pudo pues un fuerte puñete se había estampado en su cara)

Andrew: NUNCA MÁS SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR PEGARLE O GRITARLE!... tú no eres un santo acaso no te acuerdas lo que le hiciste!

Serena: eres un imbécil Darién Chiba… si alguna vez considere en contarte toda la verdad ahora acabaste con esa posibilidad… y cuando te enteres ni se te ocurra acercarte a alguno de nosotros… vámonos Andy los gemelos tienen que almorzar (dijo esto último tomando de la mano a sus hijos y con la mirada en alto se dirigió al ascensor)

Darién: despreocúpate que por nada del mundo te voy a buscar

Serena: me parece perfecto… adiós (ese adiós le dolió en el alama a Darién, ya que por alguna extraña razón sintió arrepentirlo por lo que hizo y dijo)

Andrew: eres un idiota Darién Chiba acabas de perder lo único bueno que tenías en la vida… sabes tienes que pedir un rembolso a tu detective, pues la información que te ha dado no es del todo cierta

Darién: qué?

Andrew: yo no participé en la creación de esos angelitos, pero si en todo lo demás… muchas gracias por regalarme una familia… Unazuqui lo siento pero no puedes formar parte de mi familia si estas a lado de él

El trayecto a casa fue en profundo silencio, los niños sintieron algo raro cuando vieron a Darién pero algo bonito que cambió en cuanto golpeo a su mami; cuando llegaron a la casa Serena corrió a su cuarto y Andrew tras de ella, le dolía verla sufrir, Albert que los había escuchado llegar salió a su encuentro pero solo vio a los pequeños con la cabeza baja

Albert: hola mis angelitos… no hay un abrazo para el abuelo?

Gemlos: abuelito! (Corrieron a su abrazo donde lloraron, porque lo hacían no sabían solo sentían que algo se había roto en sus pequeños corazones)

Albert no sabía que había pasado, lo que si sabía es que sus nietos estaban sufriendo él se encargaría de consolarlos

Andrew tenia abrazada a Serena quien solo lloraba a la vez que se cogía la mejilla, una vez que se hubo tranquilizado le dijo: yo siempre voy a estar para ti y deseo tu felicidad sea con quien sea… quieres hablar con él y decirle que son sus hijos?... quieres ir a su lado?

Serena: (levanto la mirada hacia su Andrew, él también estaba sufriendo, pero tanto era su amor por ella que estaba dispuesto a todo) no quiero separarme de tu lado, lo que me pone triste es el modo en que se expresó además Unazuqui no tiene la culpa de todo esto y la estoy alejando de tu lado

Andrew: (levantándole el mentón) hemos construido una vida en la que hemos sido muy felices sin la presencia de ellos, Unazuqui es como Samy (Serena lo miro sin entender) no es mi verdadera hermana y sé que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir sin mí… ahora quiero que me respondas si en verdad no le vas a decir que ellos son sus hijos, quizás no se lo merezca pero creo que ellos deberían saberlo ya que si algún día ellos se enteran no les afecte y que dependa de ellos si quieren que él se entere

Serena: tienes razón

Andrew: quieres que te suba el almuerzo

Serena: no te preocupes vamos a almorzar como la familia que somos (lo dijo limpiando sus lágrimas a la vez que le daba un fugaz beso en los labios a su prometido)

Serena y Andrew entraban tomados de la mano al comedor donde los gemelos no querían comer

Serena: que pasa mis amores porque no almuerzan aun

Gemelos: mami! (Corriendo a su lado) ya estás bien?

Serena: si mis amores… bueno es hora de almorzar

Mientras ellos almorzaban intentando hacer cuenta de que no había pasado en otro lugar las cosas no estaban bien

Darién: disculpa Unazuqui pero no tengo hambre voy a subir a mi habitación nos vemos a la hora en 3 horas

Unazuqui: de acuerdo

Una vez en su habitación Darién solo pensaba en las palabras de Serena y Andrew

*****Flash back******

Andrew: NUNCA MÁS SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR PEGARLE O GRITARLE!... tú no eres un santo acaso no te acuerdas lo que le hiciste!

Serena: eres un imbécil Darién Chiba… si alguna vez considere en contarte toda la verdad ahora acabaste con esa posibilidad… y cuando te enteres ni se te ocurra acercarte a alguno de nosotros… vámonos Andy los gemelos tienen que almorzar (dijo esto último tomando de la mano a sus hijos y con la mirada en alto se dirigió al ascensor)

Darién: despreocúpate que por nada del mundo te voy a buscar

Serena: me parece perfecto… adiós (ese adiós le dolió en el alama a Darién, ya que por alguna extraña razón sintió arrepentirlo por lo que hizo y dijo)

Andrew: eres un idiota Darién Chiba acabas de perder lo único bueno que tenías en la vida… sabes tienes que pedir un rembolso a tu detective, pues la información que te ha dado no es del todo cierta

Darién: qué?

Andrew: yo no participé en la creación de esos angelitos, pero si en todo lo demás… muchas gracias por regalarme una familia…

*****Flash back******

POV DARIÉN

Esos niños son hijos de mi Serena, como pudo hacerme eso, pero porque dijo que había destruido cualquier posibilidad de decirme la verdad y luego Andrew diciéndome que el no era el verdadero padre pero lo que me dejo más intrigado fue que me dio las gracias por regalarle una familia, seguro lo dijo por Serena, pero es que acaso ella sabía dónde estaba el todo este tiempo?, pero parecía tan real su preocupación…no no no ella es una mentirosa que me ha engañado y esos niños le dijeron papi… porque siento esta opresión en el pecho cuando recuerdo sus caritas… Rini mi pequeña ahora entiendo porque desapareciste de las fotos (con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido pero en su sueño él se encontraba en una bruma donde no se podía ver absolutamente nada)

Rini (la pelirosa que todos conocemos): hola Darién

Darién: Rini! (Corriendo a su encuentro y cargándola) perdóname… siempre te llevare en mi corazón

Rini: te voy a decir la verdad

Darién: que verdad?

Rini: la que mi mamá se negó a decirte por tu comportamiento de hace unas horas… solo que esta vez será mucho más difícil recuperar lo que tú mismo has perdido

Darién: explícate que no te entiendo

Rini: cómo puedes entender esos libros tan difíciles y no entiendas todas las señales que tuviste siempre a tu alrededor… bueno te acuerdas que hace unos años un colega te pidió que asistieras el nacimiento de una mujer que tenía el embarazo de alto riesgo?

Darién: sí, pero eso que tiene que ver

Rini: pues ese nacimiento era de Serena… y gracias todos los cuidados que recibió pudimos nacer los dos

Darién: que quieres decir

Rini: tú solo me conociste a mí pero lo que pasó fue que mi gemelo falleció en el parto, pues tenían que luchar con los enemigos y todo eso yo sobreviví porque me diste un poco de tu poder por eso mi pelo es rosado, en cambio a ella la cuidaron tan bien que no fue necesario que eso pasara

Darién: me estas queriendo decir que tú papá es Andrew,,, pero si (es interrumpido)

Rini: no! Como no me entiendes mejor te dejo que lo veas (y ahí en la espesa niebla apareció un recuerdo)

-flash back-

Un chico se encontraba en The Monument to the Great Fire of London, mientras muchas personas se encontraban maravillando de tan majestuoso lugar él tenia la vista perdida pues si alguien se detenía a observarlo se daba cuenta que si su cuerpo estaba ahí su mente no, pues divagaba y hoy haría algo para cambiar las cosas pues este mundo tan maravilloso para nosotros pero para él su lugar de sufrimiento ….

Chico pensamiento: no tengo por qué seguir aquí si estoy vivo o no a nadie le afecta, ya no tengo la intención de vivir de sonreír todos los días, el desamor duele y mucho yo nunca me propase más bien siempre fue condescendiente acaso ese fue mi error?; no tengo por qué seguir viviendo aunque todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho ha sido sobrevivir…..(comienza a subirse a la barandilla del mirador)

V1: no! (una persona lo agarra de la cintura) no lo hagas, nada ni nadie se merece lo que estas queriendo hacer, acaso no piensas que hay muchas personas que te quieren y que desean brindarte su apoyo

Chico: pero esto ya no es vida todos los días recuerdo su traición

V1: alguna vez lei "lo que te hace daño déjalo ir y todo lo que te hace feliz agárralo para que nunca se vaya" me lo dio un amigo y a él tiempo después le dije "yo siempre estaré a tu lado"

Chico: (las lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que había comenzado hace cuanto? No lo sabia)

V1: cuando subi a este mirador tenia la misma intención que tu pero cuando comencé a subir las escaleras ya tenia mis dudas cuando vi lo que intentabas hacer recordé todo lo que te acabo de decir

(Ambos en el suelo, pero en la misma posición la persona mantenía el agarre en la cintura del chico)

Chico: pero como?

V1: no lo sé, lo único que se es que te necesito hoy mas que nunca pues no tengo a nadie… además creo que el destino quiso que nos encontremos en un lugar tan lejano y en donde quiero comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos ellos… lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo si no quieres a mi lado por lo menos en este mundo

Chico: Serena… (se da la vuelta y la abraza) por que una nueva vida y Darién?

Serena: (llorando amargamente) Andrew… todos me traicionaron, me engañaron, me traicionaron… no quiero saber nada de él se que es tu amigo pero no quiero saber nada!... per (no puede terminar de hablar pues se desmaya en lo brazos de Andrew que la sostiene para que no caiga al suelo)

Andrew: Serena! Reacciona por favor! tienes signos vitales te llevare a un hospital

En el hospital - emergencias

Andrew: un doctor! Alguien que me ayude!

Enfermera: póngala en esta camilla… yo la llevaré… por favor llene estos papeles

Andrew: por favor que nada le pase

Paso una media hora en la cual regreso la enfermera solo vino por los papeles

Doctor: familiares de la señorita Tsukino

Andrew: yo!

Doctor: bunas noches soy el doctor De La Riba, se encuentra bien solo tuvo un desmayo pero para asegurar el porqué del desmayo le hemos hecho unos análisis ya no deben demorar en tráelos, hasta eso puede pasar a acompañarla si lo deseo

Andrew: si doctor muchas gracias, pero porque podría ser el desmayo?

Doctor: como le dije hay que esperar no quiero diagnosticar sin estar seguro

Andrew: de acuerdo

Con Serena

Andrew: hola, como te sientes?

Serena: hola, mejor

Andrew: me alegro por ti, me asustaste mucho

Serena: lo siento no fue mi intención, pero tú me asustaste más a mi… me asusté mucho pensando que te ibas a tirar

Andrew: (mirada sombría) lo siento además nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí, pero ya me canse de solo sobrevivir y no vivir además creo que en este mundo ya a nadie le soy indispensable y a nadie le haría falta mi presencia

Serena: te equivocas, durante todo este tiempo todos te han estado buscando incluso Unasuki y Darién contrataron un detective… te equivocas yo conozco una persona a la que le haría muy bien tu compañía pues también está sola y con un gran dolor en su corazón

Andrew: haber quien es?

Serena: (dijo lo siguiente cristalizando sus ojos) yo… como te lo dije en el mirador todos me engañaron y me traicionaron

Andrew: si lo recuerdo pero que tan grave fue que dejaste Japón?

Serena: toda mi vida cambio en menos de 24 horas, primero en la (es interrumpida por la entrada del doctor)

Doctor: hola, disculpe joven me podría dejar a solas con la señorita por favor

Serena: doctor puede él quedarse por favor

Doctor: como usted desee, señorita Tsukino usted no esa enferma todo lo contrario tiene una salud excelente y eso es muy bueno es su estado

Andrew y Serena: estado?

Doctor. Si, usted está embarazada… para saber cuánto tiempo tiene que hacerse una ecografía… si desea lo podemos hacer ahorita mismo; aquí está la orden de alta pero si desea hacerse la ecografía avise a cualquiera delas enfermeras… y felicidades (se fue)

Andrew (miraba a Serena con gran alegría y emoción, seguido de un gran abrazo): felicidades…

Serena (con lágrimas en los ojos): embarazada?... un bebé?... pero no tengo a nadie?

Andrew: como que no tienes a nadie?... y yo que soy?... hace un momento me estabas diciendo

Serena: si lo sé… pero un bebé necesita de un padre, sin contar de una casa, cosas y (es interrumpida)

Andrew: no te preocupes eso es lo de menos yo te ayudaré ahora solo tienes que estar feliz y cuidarte

Serena: pero..

Andrew: no hay pero que valga, tienes donde quedarte?

Serena: pues estoy en un hostal hasta que consiga donde quedarme

Andrew: entonces te quedaras conmigo es un departamento que es muy grande para mí, así que asunto solucionado y lo demás ya lo veremos… ahora solo tengo una duda

Serena: cual?

Andrew: te haces la ecografía? (sonriente)

Serena: (sonrojada) la verdad es que si quiero, peor como voy a pagar todo esto?

Andrew: dirás vamos, pues así como el bebé llegó ahora a tu vida pues yo también, así que usted se ha hecho acreedora de la gran oferta del dos por uno! o sea el bebé y yo… jajaja

Serena: (sonriente) pues que gran oferta

Andrew: y no solo eso venimos con todo incluido… y solo hay una pregunta

Serena: jajaja y cuál es esa pregunta

Andrew: te quieres hacer la ecografía?

Serena: la verdad es que si quiero

Andrew: entonces no se diga más voy a buscar a la enfermera (se fue)

Serena: rini por fin te voy a tener entre mis brazos… y ahora que se supone que haga? Regresar y perdonarte o seguir con el camino que elegí?... rini que hago yo quiero que seas feliz y cuando estuviste aquí lo eras a lado de Darién… creo que eso es lo debo hacer aunque ahora mismo no lo creo estoy muy dolida (con tristeza dice esto último)

Enfermera: buenas noches, felicidades futura mamá

Andrew: cuantos meses cree que tenga?

Enfermera: (sonriente) eso es lo que vamos a ver (pone el gel en el vientre)

Serena: eso esta frio

Enfermera: disculpe debí advertirle

Serena: no se preocupe

Andrew: y donde está el bebé?

Enfermera: lo que pasa es que aun está muy chiquito… pero este puntito que ve es su bebé… y debe tener dos meses más o menos

A Serena se le cae una lagrimas

Andrew: porque lloras

Serena: son lágrimas de felicidad, pero si tu también estas llorando

Andrew: también son lágrimas de felicidad

Enfermera: con permiso y felicidades

Serena y Andrew: gracias (se miraron) jajaja

Andrew: gracias

Serena: por que?

Andrew: por compartir este momento conmigo

Serena: yo debería darte las gracias, por estar aquí y conmigo

Andrew: pero tú me acabas de dar dos razones para seguir… gracias y mejor nos vamos si no salimos con bebé en brazos

Serena: jajaja

-flash back-

Darién: oh no... Que he hecho!... soy un tonto

Rini: lo peor es que con lo que has hecho has destruido cualquier posibilidad de dejar que ellos te digan la verdad para los gemelos Serena y Andrew

Darién: Andrew?

Rini: él se ha comportado como todo un padre

Darién: si yo hubiera aparecido cuando mi colega me pidió… él se llamaría quizás Darién

Rini: sí, por eso dije que tuviste muchas señales pero nunca te diste cuenta, pues también te hicieron una oferta de venir a Londres cuando Serena aún estaba embarazada y si no fuera poco los primeros meses compartieron los síntomas tu colega te lo dijo

Darién solo lloraba, Rini tenía razón él tuvo muchas oportunidades pero fue tan ciego que no se dio cuenta y así llorando se despertó, la buscaría le pediría perdón y trataría de recuperar a Serena y a sus hijos… sus hijos… ahora más que nunca tenia que recuperarlos y tener la familia que siempre deseo….


	22. Chapter 21

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 21

La tarde había pasado tan bien para todos menos para Darién y Unazuqui, él primero no sabía qué hacer si buscar o no a sus hijos pero como se acercaría a ellos si ni siquiera sabía donde vivían, después de tanto pensar se le ocurrió que iría al despacho de Andrew y pediría su dirección si eso haría pero al día siguiente porque le habían dicho que el solo estaba en la mañana

En la gran casa

Serena: familia y amigos su atención por favor… bueno debido a los últimos acontecimientos he decidido decir toda la verdad absolutamente toda así que les pido que vayamos a la sala y que habrán sus mentes

Cuando todos se dirigían a la sala, en la puerta la detuvieron Haruka y Michiru

Haruka: cuando dices toda la verdad no te refieres a eso no?

Michiru: es muy peligroso

Serena: si Haruka voy a decir toda la verdad, nuestros orígenes, el de mis pequeños todo absolutamente todo

Michiru: que tienen que ver los pequeños?

Serena: Darién apareció y nos vio

Haruka: aquí en tú casa?

Serena: no en la oficina de Andrew y el cree que los niños son de Andrew

Michiru: no lo son?

Serena: no son de él, pero Andrew es mucho más padre y estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo va a descubrir y no quiero que todo lo que he construido se vaya a sí que voy a decir todo para estar preparados

Haruka: pero si él cree eso no es mejor que siga pensándolo

Serena: Rey tiene poderes y si Darién acude a ella lo va a saber además que tú Michiru también nos podías habernos encontrado por tu espejo

Michiru: pero nosotros entendimos que si usted deseaba vernos o encontrarnos lo haría por voluntad propia no obligándola

Serena: agradezco su forma de pensar pero esto es necesario, no quiero que ellos se enteren por otras personas y los manipulen con esa información… vamos (miro a toda su familia sus amigas lo que iba a contar era muy fuerte solo esperaba que todo lo que había construido no se derrumbara) primero que todo quiero contarles sobre mi pasado (dando un suspiro) yo vivía en Jumban con los que en ese entonces eran mis padres y mi hermano ellos se llamaban Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino mi hermano Sammy menor que yo, mi mejor amiga era Molly Osaka y todo iba bien claro bueno era un poco despistada no me gustaba levantarme temprano mi profesora mucho me regañaba por llegar tarde apenas y desayunaba y bueno mis calificaciones eran muy bajas Sammy mucho se burlaba (con una sonrisa) pero un día cuando tenía 14 años vi que unos niños estaban molestando a una gatita negra así que me acerque alejando a esos niños y vi que tenía un parche en su frente así que la saque pero la gatita saltó de mis brazos ya se me hacía tarde así que corrí dejando a la gatita ese día me entregaron un examen desaprobado no quería que lo vieran así que lo hice bolita y lo tiré diciendo "que se lo lleve el viento" y cayó en la cabeza de un chico quien desde ese momento me llamó "cabeza de chorlito" este se llama Darién Chiba que era amigo de Andy yo siempre iba a una cafetería que tiene juegos se llamaba "crow" donde Andy trabajaba bueno ese mismo día la gatita apareció en mi cuarto y me hablo yo me asusté

Pequeña Serena: pero mami los animalitos no hablan

Serena: lo mismo pensaba yo, pero recuerdan que yo siempre les he dicho que la magia existe solo que no nos damos cuenta

Pequeño Andrew: sí mami

Serena: este es un ejemplo… la magia existe y todo lo que les voy a contar sucedió tengan por seguro que si no lo hubiera vivido tampoco lo creería

Albert: es verdad niños solo que solo personas muy especiales lo pueden utilizar… dejen que su mami continúe

Serena: gracias papá… bueno la gatita me dijo que tenía que encontrar a más guerreras como yo y que nuestra misión era encontrar a una princesa y defender a las demás personas de gente mala que utilizaba la magia para el mal, el tiempo siguió y aparecieron 4 chicas como yo pero con diferentes poderes estaban Amy Mizuno una chica tímida pero muy estudiosa ella era Sailor Mercury, Rey Hino era sacerdotisa del templo ella era Sailor Mars, Lita Kino una chica alta la mayoría le tenía miedo pero era muy dulce y cocinaba muy rico ella era Sailor Júpiter, Mina Aino era como yo muy alegre tenia malas calificaciones pero le gustaba mucho cantar y modelar ella era Sailor Venus; pero había otra persona la mayoría de veces nos ayudaba y aunque primero solo sabíamos que era Tuxedo Mask paso un tiempo hasta que se nos reveló que la famosa princesa que estábamos buscando era yo

Gemelos: tú mami!

Serena: sí, yo era la princesa Serena pero de la Luna hace muchos siglos, pero yo estaba enamorada de Tuxedo Mask quien realmente también era un príncipe pero de la Tierra Príncipe Endimión… bueno el tiempo pasó muchas personas malas aparecieron pero los vencimos, pero también aparecieron más personas bueno cuatro guerreras más Setsuna Meiou quien es Sailor Plut, la más pequeña de todas Hotaru Tomoe quien es Sailor Saturn, y también estaban (interrumpiendo)

Haruka y Michiru: nosotras (la vista de todos se dirigió a ellas con una gran sorpresa en sus ojos)

Haruka: yo soy Sailor Uranus o más conocida como Haruka Tenou

Michiru: yo soy Sailor Neptune o más conocida como Michiru Kaiou

Serena: y éramos un gran equipo que luchábamos por el bienestar de todos, una vez recibimos ayuda de otro planeta eran los Stars Lights, pero como ya regresaron a su planeta no tiene caso que les hable de eso

Haruka: (voz baja) yo creo que a Andrew si le gustaría saber (Michiru le dio un codazo dejándola sin aire) solo decía

Serena: (continuo haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Haruka) bueno nosotros conocimos un futuro en el cual existía solo un reino que lo regían unos reyes, esos reyes serian Darién Chiba y yo también tendríamos una hija la que sería como tú (señalando a su hija) pero tus ojos y tu cabello serian rosados, por eso yo era novia de él, pero un día descubrí el engaño de Darién con otra chica y las cuatro primeras guerreras no me aceptaban, pensaban que cuando yo fuera la reina me utilizarían para su conveniencia así que todo esto más mi descubrimiento de que era adoptada

Pequeño Andrew: que es eso?

Serena: (mirándolo con ternura) alguna vez les dije para que haya un bebé tiene que haber una mamá y un papá que con mucho amor hacen un bebé bueno ellos decidieron quererme y cuidarme, a las personas que eligen cuidar y querer se les llama padres adoptivos y los primeros que les mencioné se les llama padres biológicos; bueno yo me sentí triste por todo lo que pasó que decidí irme y es así como yo llegue a Londres y me encontré con Andy quien meses antes también se habían ido de Japón, cuando llegue aquí descubrí que estaba embarazada con los meses descubrimos que era de riesgo y el resto ya lo saben recibí el mejor regalo de cumpleaños ustedes mis angelitos, saber quién era mi verdadero padre, y el amor de Andy; (suspirando) todo iba perfecto hasta que hoy en la mañana apareció Darién Chiba (la cara de sorpresa y de la Sra. Madison y de Albert era muy grande ellos sabían que algo había pasado pero eso nunca se los había ocurrido) y estoy segura que no demorara en saber la verdad así que quiero que sepan la verdad (dijo esto último mirando a los gemelos, pero Andrew la interrumpió)

Andrew: (poniendo a cada gemelo en una de sus piernas) recuerdan que mami dijo que un padre adoptivo elige a quien dar su cariño

Pequeño Andy: sí

Andrew: yo cuando me entere que estaban en la pancita de su mami desee desde el fondo de mi corazón estar con ustedes siempre y para siempre y su abuelito junto con su mami me lo han permitido, pues yo elegí quererlos,

Pequeña Serena: entonces tu nos adop.. no se que

Andrew: sí mis angelitos, yo los adopté… yo elegí quererlos… yo elegí estar con ustedes siempre

Pequeño Andrew: yo también quiero estar contigo siempre papi… porque yo solo conozco a un papi y ese eres tú

Andrew: (dándole un beso en la frente) muchas gracias hijo… y tu Sere no me vas a decir nada (con miedo en sus palabras)

Pequeña Serena: (ella sacó su medallón y lo abrió ahí tenía una foto de los cuatro y le enseño a Andy) quienes están en esta foto?

Andrew: (sin entender) tu mami, Andy, tú y yo

Pequeña Serena: (señalando la foto que estaba en la pared donde estaban alrededor del arbolito todos vestidos para las fiestas navideñas) ves esa foto (Andrew solo asintió) ahora la pregunta del premio mayor… cual fue mi primera palabra y a quien se lo dije?

Andrew: tu primera palabra fue papá y me la dijiste a mí

Pequeña Serena: yo tengo un papi y ese eres tú y siempre has estado con nosotros las fotos lo demuestran y quiero que así siga siendo (cuando acabó de hablar se enterró en el pecho de Andrew esto mismo hizo su hermano y comenzaron a llorar)

Andrew: yo los quiero mucho… y vamos a estar juntos… todos vamos a estar juntos

Serena: esa es la razón de esta reunión, que todos sepan la verdad para que así nadie nos pueda separar a base de engaños, pero también hay más cosas, (mirando a sus hijos que estaban en los brazos de Andy) mis amores su padre biológico es Darién Chiba el hombre que vieron en la mañana solo que él no sabe que ustedes son sus hijos, no sabe si quiera que tiene hijos

Pequeña Serena: entonces no le contemos

Pequeño Andrew: sí!

Serena: mis pequeños nosotros no le contaremos nada pero hay personas que pueden contarle, buenos tienen alguna consulta este es el momento para preguntar (en eso se escuchó una fuerte explosión Serena, Haruka, Michiru y Albert sintieron que no era cualquier explosión)

Haruka: (parándose) bueno parece que tendremos que recordar viejos tiempos

Michiru: hablas como si fueras una viejita… Serena tú?

Serena: iré… familia tengo que salir espero regresar ponto los quiero

Andrew: pero… entiendo yo los cuidaré

Albert: yo iré contigo

Michiru: disculpe pero usted no puede venir

Albert: claro que sí… bueno creo que no me he presentado yo soy el Dios del Sol (la sorpresa de Haruka y Michiru era grande pero los demás no se sorprendieron)

Sra. Madison: Albert ve con cuidado (dijo esto a la vez que se acercaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso)

Helios: si papá… cuídate y no tardes

Albert: no mis amores… bueno creo que es la hora (dijo esto cerrando sus ojos un gran resplandor dorado lo cubrió tenía una vestimenta como la del príncipe Endimión solo que en tonos naranja con amarillo su mano derecha la extendió y con un movimiento rápido de izquierda a derecha se cubrió con una capa negra con capucha) nos vamos?

Serena: Sí (una vez dicho esto cerro sus ojos un resplandor plateado la cubrió y allí estaba ella con su vestido de princesa y tal como lo hizo su padre se cubrió con una capa con capucha, Haruka y Michiru se quedaron sorprendidas querían hacer muchas preguntas pero no había tiempo) denme sus manos (Haruka y Michiru así lo hicieron) no se preocupen mis amores ya regresamos (una suave brisa cubrió a las cuatro personas desapareciéndolas, cuando éstos abrieron sus ojos se encontraban en el parque) solo si es necesario intervendremos encárguense ustedes ya están llegando los demás (Haruka y Michiru solo asintieron)

En un gran parque habían un ser maligno que lanzaba rayos a todos lados por ser de noche había pocas personas las cuales habían logrado salir corriendo, cuando Uranus y Neptuno llegaron a hacerle frente también aparecieron Darién con las demás chicas rápidamente Haruka y Setsuna se pusieron a lado de Uranus y Neptuno y del otro lado estaban las inners claro que en el medio estaba Tuxedo Mask, quien tomó la palabra

Tuxedo Mask: quién eres y qué quieres?!

Maligna: (observó a todos desde un canto como si buscara algo) quién soy? Buena pregunta pero que pena que no se las voy a contestar jajaja y lo que quiero? Ustedes no son lo que quiero

Júpiter: entonces porque atacas a personas inocentes!

Maligna: insolente! Acaso no sabes qué una simple guerrera solo acata ordenes!... pero bueno (seguía buscando, hasta que su mirada se fijó en lo alto de unas ramas) allí están! (Lanzo una bola de energía, pero no hizo daño alguno pues había sido bloqueado por una fuerza de campo)

XX: creo que ya es hora

YY: así parece (de entre las sombras salieron un par de encapuchados que con salto bajaron del árbol y caminaron suavemente hasta estar delante de Tuxedo Mask)

XX: quien eres y que quieres?

Maligna: (se inclinó haciendo una reverencia hacia estas dos figuras imponentes aunque no se les viera por la capa y con la mirada baja habló) soy Maltrix y vendo a negociar

XX: negociar? Que quieres negociar?

Maligna: quiero intercambiar información muy valiosa para ustedes a cambio de protección

Ambas figuras se miraron y la que había permanecido callada solamente asintió (Maltrix a pesar de que seguía con la reverencia pudo ver ese gesto)

XX: más te vale que no sea una mentira

Maligna: no señor y lo que le voy a decir tiene que ver con ustedes

XX: (sorprendido) sabes quién es ella?

Haruka y Michiru estaban sorprendidas esto era completamente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas

Maligna: sí señor… sé quiénes son ambos, lo que no entiendo es que hacen aquí mezclados con ellos… es necesario que hable delante de ellos… los que la traicionaron mi señora

Todos estaban sorprendidos esa mujer los había llamado traidores pero de ella y quien era ella su poder era muy grande pero no recordaban haber traicionado… bueno solo a… pero era imposible ella no podía ser

XX: creo que tienes razón, hablaremos arriba (los tres asintieron y así flotaron lo suficientemente alto para que no escuchen la conversación, pero todo fue muy rápido la maligna había dicho algo que los molestó demasiado la mujer lanzó una bola de energía envolviéndola y bajando al suelo muy rápidamente pero solo dos figuras ya que uno de ellos se había quedado suspendido en el aire)

XX: (se acercó rápidamente que no se dio cuenta que la capucha cayó pero a ella no le importó la sujeto del cuello) te prometimos protección y te la daremos pero tienes que contestar las preguntas que te hicimos

Los demás es un murmullo dijeron "Princesa", pero ese carácter no era de ella o es que acaso esa maligna dijo algo realmente grave ya que ni por galaxia que mató a Darién había reaccionado así

Maligna: yo lo hice pero fue por órdenes, nunca fue mi intención

Princesa Serena: quien dio esas órdenes

Maligna: Eris... no soportaba tanta felicidad

Princesa Serena: cuál es la solución

Maligna: un combate y que la encierren en la caja de pandora

Princesa Serena: muy bien… aquí tienes tu protección (una de sus manos se posó en la frente de la maligna, quedando ella inconsciente entonces en un movimiento rápido la envolvió en una burbuja que voló desapareciendo en la inmensidad de la noche)… (se volteó hacia donde estaba su antiguo equipo) acérquense sólo a los que yo nombre (y sin esperar respuestas comenzó) Amy, Rey y Lita… (una vez frente a ella no sabían que decir) extiendan su mano derecha y póngala sobre mi palma, ellas así lo hicieron no estaban en condiciones de preguntar la vergüenza se los impedía; pero al momento de la unión de sus manos su transformación se desvaneció a la vez que sus broches aparecían en las manos de Serena)

Rey: pero que pasó?

Princesa Serena: ha pasado que ustedes acaban de prescindir de sus servicios hacia el reino de la Luna desde estos momentos son simplemente chicas normales (estaban en completo Shock) trío Amazonas acérquense (y de la oscuridad aparecieron en una burbuja que al tocar suelo se encontraban estas tres personas mostraban su reverencia) desde ahora ustedes serán humanos con setimientos como siempre lo han deseado pero ahora con poderes ojo de pez desde ahora serás Sailor Mercury, ojo de tigre tú serás Sailor júpiter y tú Ojo de Águila serás Sailor Mars; utilizaran lo poderes más su transformación será la de siempre

Ojo de Pez: muchas gracias mi Señora

Princesa Serena: no tienen nada que agradecer, ustedes se lo merecen ya que si ustedes no hubieran hecho ese sacrificio yo ahora no estaría aquí póngase detrás de mí, sigamos Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna únanse a este grupo ya que gracias a su lealtad no les voy a quitar a sus poderes, ven Hotaru (poniéndose a su altura) tú tienes la elección de seguir como una Sailor o seguir siendo Hotaru Tomoe… piénsalo pequeña y cuando tengas tu decisión (es interrumpida)

Hotaru: yo quiero seguir siendo una Sailor no hay nada que pensar princesa

Princesa Serena: (su cara se iluminó como en los viejos tiempos y junto a una gran sonrisa le dijo) de acuerdo pequeña pasa con los demás… bueno fue un gusto conocerlos y gracias por sus servicios a la Luna… (mirando a Darién) Príncipe Endimión nuestros destino se han separado y lo que acabo de hacer es símbolo de eso… ahora usted combatirá los que ataquen a la tierra y yo defenderé a la Luna antes lo hacíamos cuando había un futuro juntos pero las cosas han cambiado

Darién estaba furioso él no tenía guerreras: como piensas que voy a proteger a la tierra sino tengo guerreras y como te atreves a decir que no tenemos nada en común si tenemos dos hijos (ante esta afirmación todos se quedaron sorprendidos)

Princesa Serena: (estaba sorprendida no se imaginó que lo descubriera tan pronto pero no demostraría sorpresa ni debilidad ante ellos) bueno entonces te hago el favor y lanzo cuatro burbujas él se cubrió pues no sabía que esperar y ahí ante él estaban sus cuatro generales… te equivocas yo los he purificado y ya no son nada tuyo solamente míos (no lo había hecho pero en cuanto llegara lo haría su papá le había comentado que eso se podía hacer y lo iba a hacer después de confesarles la verdad pero la explosión los interrumpió así que no era todo mentira)

Darién: mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por mí

Princesa Serena: (lo miró a los ojos y le recordó algo) tú en la mañana me dijiste que "despreocúpate que por nada del mundo te voy a buscar" así que no tenemos nada de qué hablar y si no quieres que nos mudemos aun lugar que ni con tus poderes nos encuentres mejor será que te quedes tranquilito como lo has estado todos estos años (se volteó a su nuevo ejército y les dijo) mañana a las 9am aquí todos pero sin sus transformaciones… Haruka Michiru vengan las cogió de la mano y con una suave brisa desaparecieron….

Las oportunidades de Darién las está perdiendo y sin siquiera poder luchar


	23. Chapter 22

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 22

Cuando llegaron a la gran casa todos estaban aún en la sala esperándolos aunque los niños trataban de no dormirse, pero cuando vieron que su mami llegó corrieron a sus abrazos lo mismo pasó con Helios con el señor Albert (y de otra vez cerraron sus ojos Albert y Serena y volvieron a sus ropas normales)

Haruka: Serena podríamos hablar por favor

Serena: ya es muy tarde cualquier pregunta será mañana y recuerden que tenemos que ir a las 9am al parque… (con la vista busco a Andrew y con solo una mirada este se acercó) bueno mis amores ya es hora de dormir

Andrew: haber mis angelitos vengan (cargando a los gemelos) buenas noches con todos

Y así Haruka y Michiru entendían que ellos eran una familia que él era el padre era cariñoso atento todo lo que Darién nunca podría ser y si esa era la felicidad de su princesa ellos los defenderían poco a poco y en silencio todos se fueron retirando Haruka y Michiru se quedaron en la habitación que ya se les había asignado

En el cuarto de Serena y Andrew, ellos estaban en la cama ya acostados él la abrazaba de manera protectora por la cintura mientras ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho a la vez que lo abrazaba

Serena: Amor

Andrew: si mi vida

Serena: te gustaría ser el único padre de los gemelos

Andrew: yo los quiero como míos

Serena: eso ya lo sé por eso te preguntó… ¿quieres ser su padre biológico?

Andrew: mi vida eso no se puede

Serena: amor con todo lo que has visto y te he contado ¿estás seguro que no se puede?

Andrew: tienes razón…

Serena: entonces cuál es tu respuesta?

Andrew: claro que me gustaría (dándole un beso en la frente de Serena)

Serena: entonces hagámoslo

Andrew: pero cómo?

Serena: vamos por ellos

Andrew: pero están durmiendo?

Serena: tienen que estar dormidos… los vamos a recostar en el centro de la cama luego nos cogeremos de la mano con ellos al centro y de lo demás me encargo yo

Andrew: pero y si ellos no quieren (con temor en sus ojos)

Serena: cuando regresé y me abrazaron me pidieron que ellos solo querían como papá a ti

Andrew: (con una lágrima traicionera y una sonrisa) gracias mi vida gracias… me sorprendes con todo lo que puedes hacer

Serena: amor si un día tuviéramos que irnos todos nosotros muy lejos y tomar responsabilidades muy grandes y… (interrumpiendo)

Andrew: con tal de seguir con ustedes tres no me importa dónde y cómo lo único que quiero es estar con ustedes que son mi vida…

Serena: te amo (y tal como lo había dicho llevaron a los gemelos a sus cuartos una vez en sus posiciones dijo unas palabras en otro idioma y una luz envolvió a los cuatro; cuando sintió los rayos del sol sobre su espalda abrió los ojos no estaba en la posición que normalmente despertaba pero no le molestaba hay estaba con sus amores sus gemelos y su Andrew que desde esa noche era también el padre de ellos, quizá la concepción de ellos no era igual a la de los demás pero ellos mismos eran diferentes y más ahora que sabía toda la verdad; los niños comenzaron a despertarse a la vez que Andrew

Andrew: buenos días mis angelitos

Pequeño Andrew: buenos días papi (dándole un beso en la mejilla) buenos días mami (dándole también un beso en la mejilla), pero como es que estamos aquí?

Pequeña Serena: buenos días mami (dándole un beso en la mejilla) buenos días papi (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Serena: buenos días, he cumplido con lo que me pidieron

Pequeño Andrew: entones ahora solo tenemos un solo papá

Serena: sí mis amores… Andrew es ahora su único papá

Gemelos: siiii (abalanzándose sobre Andrew)

Toc toc

Albert (Del otro lado de la puerta): Sere puedo hablar contigo… es urgente

Sere: Andy puedes alistarlos

Andrew: claro con gusto

Sere: nos vamos a ir al parque… TODOS

Andrew: bueno niños ya escucharon a mamá… vamos

Mientras todos se alistaban para salir pues Serena y Albert habían pasado la voz que irían al parque, ellos se encontraban en el despacho en el ambiente se podía sentir la tensión. El se encontraba en el gran sillón, mientras Sere miraba por el gran ventanal hacia la calle

Serena: en verdad quieres saberlo?

Albert: necesito saberlo, durante mucho tiempo me he preguntado cómo es que llegamos a esta situación?

Serena: anoche cuando me lo dijo no podía entender cómo es que podía existir personas así

Albert: ya no le des más vueltas y dímelo

Serena: fueron órdenes de "ERIS", porque no soportaba tanta felicidad

Albert: pero llegar al extremo de provocar semejante accidente (con las manos se tapaba la cara pero no impedía que las lagrimas fluyeran)… perdóname hija

Serena: (fue a abrazarlo pero era un abrazo que lo necesitaban ambos) no tengo nada perdonar

Albert: claro que sí, pues si yo hubiera afrontado a tu abuela tu madre nunca se hubiera peleado con ella

Serena: pero mira ahora estamos juntos y estoy segura que mamá está feliz porque ahora estamos juntos

Albert: quisiera tener la misma certeza

Serena: yo puedo solucionar eso

Albert: cómo?

Serena: (puso sus manos en su pecho y cerró los ojos, un fuerte resplandor la cubrió y cuando extendió sus manos tenía el cristal de plata a la vez que estaba vestida como princesa)

Albert: que piensas hacer?

Serena: Reyna Serenity mejor dicho mamá preséntate por favor (un gran resplandor cubrió el despacho y cuando desapareció se dejo ver a la Reyna Serenity) hola mamá

Albert: Serenity! (Corrió a abrazarla pero muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que su Serenity era solo un fantasma) como llegamos a este punto (esto último lo dijo de rodillas y abrazándose así mismo) como permití todo esto

R. Serenity: (se arrodillo) no es tu culpa es el destino quien lo quiso así

Albert: pero (es interrumpido)

R. Serenity: pero nada… lo único que me ataba a este mundo eran ustedes dos

Albert: qué?

R. Serenity: sí ahora que ustedes dos se han encontrado y ya sabes la verdad de cómo sucedieron las cosas yo puedo descansar en paz, Albert mi Albert se feliz busca tu también tu felicidad no creas que me estas traicionando más bien estaría muy feliz de que rehicieras tu vida te lo mereces, además es tiempo que yo reencarne y estaré mas cerca de lo que se imaginan

Serena: dónde? Cuando? Como quién?

R. Serenity: lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que estaré muy cerca de ustedes, por favor prométanme que seguirán con sus vidas y yo seguiré como un dulce recuerdo (se paró y se apartó un poco) prométanmelo

Serena: te lo prometo mamá (limpiándose las lágrimas)

Albert: siempre serás alguien especial en mi vida, y te prometo que reharé mi vida… te lo prometo (limpiándose las lagrimas y poniendo su mano en el corazón)

Los tres se despidieron con una sonrisa en sus ojos padre e hija se abrazaban mientras veían como Serenity desaparecia pero eso si con la promesa de volverse a encontrar muy pronto

En el parque a las 8:30 am

Ojo de pez: Miren quien está ahí

Ojo de águila: ella es la única del antiguo grupo no?

Ojo de tigre: si, ella es y es bellísima

Mina: buenos días soy Mina Aino

Ojo de pez: (muy alegre le cogió de las manos y le dijo) hola espero nos enseñes todo lo que sabes y espero que seamos buenas amigas

Mina: (según ella iba hablando su cara de tristeza iba cambiando hasta lograr un gran sonrisa y emoción)"pensamiento: tenía muchos nervios de este nuevo grupo pero creo que todo va a ser mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba" claro que te voy a enseñar mejor dicho les voy a enseñar lo poco que se y desde este momento ya tienen una amiga en mí

Ojo de tigre: (haciendo de lado a ojo de pez, sostuvo la mano derecha de mina y después de darle un beso en la mano) el gusto es mío, soy ojo de tigre pero me puedes llamar como a ti te plazca

Mina: (ruborizada) mucho gusto, entonces no tienen un nombre?

Ojo de pez: es que no lo habíamos pensado (con una mano sobre su cabeza)

Mina: (soltando el agarre de ojo de tigre se apartó un poco y los miro a los tres) humm bueno les puedo dar una sugerencia

Ojo de pez: claro (entusiasmada)

Mina: ojo de pez te sugiero Abigail, a ti ojo de águila Alex y a ti ojo de tigre Alejandro… bueno es una sugerencia nada más

Ojo de tigre: me encanta

Ojo de pez: si, me gusta

Ojo de águila: por mi está bien… ya llegaron

Un grupo de 9 personas venia hacia ellos, ya cuando estaban frente a frente el trio amazonas se inclinaron en forma de saludo mina no supo que hacer así que opto por hacer lo mismo que su nuevo grupo

Albert: levántese cuando estemos de civiles no es necesario que lo hagan

Serena: (con una gran sonrisa) vamos chicos levántense y vamos todos a los pies del árbol que está cerca del lago (Albert y ella caminaron todos los demás lo siguieron, cuando ya estaban a los pies del árbol Serena se detuvo y fijo su mirada hacia la copa del árbol) chicas no piensan bajar? (con una gran sonrisa)

Serena: bueno siéntense todos… creo que como yo conozco a todos hare las presentaciones respectivas (todos guardaron silencio ante ellos ya no estaba la serena llorona en cambio había una mujer hecha y derecha que los trataba con gran calidez pero a la vez hablaba con voz firme dando a entender que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía derecho a reclamo) buenos días a todos, la razón de esta reunión es que se conozcan TODOS y segundo sepan cuáles van a ser las obligaciones de cada uno por eso también he hecho llamar a (miro al final del grupo y con una mano le dijo que se acercara) siéntese a lado de su hija, bueno las cosas van a cambiar ya no va haber dos grupos de guerreras sino uno solo así que según les vaya llamando se van a acercando para hacer las presentaciones respectivas haber el grupo de guerreras son:

Sailor Neptune es Michiru Kaiou

Sailor Uranus es Haruka Tenou

Sailor Plut es Setsuna Meiou

Sailor Saturn es Hotaru Tomoe

Sailor Venus es Mina Aino

Sailor Mercury es (dirigiéndose a ellos) han pensado algún nombre?

Ojo de Pez: sí mi nombre es Abigail

Ojo de Águila: el mío es Alex

Ojo de Tigre: y yo soy Alejandro

Serena: de acuerdo… sigamos:

Sailor Mercury es Abigail

Guerrero Mars es Alejandro

Guerrero Júpiter es Alex

Serena: ellos son los nuevos guerreros y son un solo grupo, sé que dentro del grupo tiene que haber un líder y esa persona será Haruka puesto que es la que tiene más experiencia, pero eso no significa que los demás se queden atrás todos ustedes tienen que hacerse muy fuertes elevar su nivel de pelea ya que ahora la opción de sacrificio queda descartada todos son necesarios hasta el final, esos si ustedes tienen que cuidar de todos los aquí presentes pero también vamos a necesitar un doctor y no podemos ir con cualquiera por nuestros poderes así que nuestro doctor de cabecera será el Sr Tomoe acérquese por favor (una vez que estuvo a su costado dijo a los demás) le he brindado conocimientos de cómo atendernos en cualquier emergencia y aprovechando que mañana es domingo haremos dos cosas pasaran TODOS dos exámenes, el médico con el Dr. Tomoe y el segundo que será su nivel de pelea

Helios: (levanto la mano y Serena le concedió la palabra) pero nosotros no sabemos nada de pelea?

Serena: los guerreros tienen la misión de enseñarles a todos los demás incluidos ustedes (refiriéndose a los pequeños), para que cualquiera sea la situación que se presentara sepan defenderse hasta alguno de los guerreros lleguen ya que son los que tienen poderes, haber guerreros, sr Tomoe les voy presentar a los demás: Sra. Madison y su hijo Helios, mi prometido Andrew Furubata y padre de mis gemelos Andrew y Serena y por último mi padre Helios Albert Altamirano que a la vez es el dios del sol y bueno solo para que estén al tanto mi nombre ya no es Serena Tsukino sino Serena Altamirano Moon a la vez que soy la princesa de la Luna pero en unos meses asumiré el rol de mi madre como la Reyna Serena (esta última noticia tomo por sorpresa a muchos ya que Andrew y Albert lo sabían hace unos días) antes de que comiencen con sus preguntas les quiero decir que La Luna y la tierra no tienen nada en común (Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Mina se sorprendieron) como lo dije los gemelos son de Andrew y míos además como lo dije anoche Darién chiba también conocido como Toxido Mask o el príncipe Endimión o príncipe de la tierra como su título lo dice él junto con sus guerreros serán los únicos en proteger la tierra nosotros se podría decir que estamos como visitantes pero eso si, si alguno de ellos trata de perjudicar cualquiera de los aquí presentes, mi advertencia se hará realidad y esa es que nos vamos a la luna todos tanto nosotros como a las personas que han sido purificadas y las que tengan origen lunar excepto las tres traidoras Amy Mizuno, Lita Quino y Rey Hino, bueno ya hice las presentaciones y las aclaraciones alguna duda

Haruka: Alteza donde y a qué hora nos reuniremos para los exámenes?

Serena: cuando estemos como civiles me pueden llamar como siempre lo han hecho y con respecto a tu duda los exámenes serán en el gimnasio Moon en el quinto piso se harán las peleas y en el cuarto piso los exámenes con el doctor Tomoe, el quinto piso será exclusivamente para nosotros primero haremos defensa personal sin poderes y según progresemos haremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo luego haremos lo mismo pero con poderes una vez llegado a los cuatro niveles el entrenamiento será en un nuevo lugar según pase el tiempo les daré más detalles, nos reuniremos a las 8am, dr Tomoe díganos que necesitamos llevar y como debemos ir para el examen médico

Dr Tomoe: (con una pequeña reverencia saludo a todos) buenos días es un gusto conocerlos a todos aquí la Sra. Serena me ha contado mucho de ustedes y me siento muy feliz de que me haya escogido para ser su médico de cabecera daré lo mejor de mí, bueno para mañana necesito que no lleven nada de metal en su ropa, unos short y polos flojos una toalla y lo más importante que vayan sin desayunar, además en el primer piso hay una cafetería así que después pueden ir a desayunar, bueno eso es todo

Albert. Muchas gracias Dr. Tomoe (lo dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie) Bueno ahora hablaré yo, buenos días con todo es gusto conocerlos y bueno así como lo dijo mi hija todos ahora somos un grupo mejor dicho una familia y estamos todos para apoyarnos así que cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca háganmelo saber y como somos una gran familia necesitamos estar juntos así que necesito de que vivan lo más cerca de nosotros y justo coincide que al frente de donde ahora vivimos hay una casa los suficientemente grande para ustedes 8 (los guerreros) y para usted Dr. Tomoe, los entrenamientos serán todos los domingos a partir de la próxima semana, mañana solo serán los exámenes, bueno alguna duda (nadie dijo nada) entonces comencemos con nuestro picnic así se nos vamos conociendo.

El picnic comenzó los guerreros juagaban vóley el Dr. Tomoe era el árbitro, Andrew y Serena jugaban con los niños, Helios y la Sra. Madison conversaban plácidamente todo iba de maravilla, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo todos compartían risas anécdotas en verdad parecían una gran familia, poco a poco los niños cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo Albert cargaba a Helios, Andrew y Serena cargaban a los gemelos; los guerreros se juntaron con el Dr Tomoe y conversaban

Dr Tomoe: que pasa chicos?

Haruka: Es que el sr Albert dijo que le gustaría que viviéramos al frente de su casa y bueno me parece que sería buena idea aprovechar la casa que se está vendiendo

Setsuna: nos dividiríamos el gasto entre todos y hacer la compra lo más pronto posible

Alejandro: disculpen pero nosotros tenemos un pequeño problema con eso

Alex: lo que pasa es que desde anoche recién hemos tomado forma humana y pues no tenemos dinero, ni empleo pensábamos hablar con el Sr Albert para ver si nos podría dar trabajo

Mina: yo recién he acabado mi colegio de modelo así que no tengo nada ahorrado

Dr Tomoe: pues yo tengo la solución… es que Serena me dijo que si yo aceptaba tenía que mudarme aquí así que vendí una de mis propiedades de Japón así que yo podría comprar la casa

Haruka: pero nosotras queremos ayudar

Dr Tomoe: yo compraría la casa según me dijo la casa ya viene amueblada y si se tienen que cambiar son cosas básicas en eso me pueden ayudar, más bien no podrían conseguirle trabajos a Alex Alejandro, Abigail y a mina?

Setsuna: yo pondría mi agencia de modas aquí así que voy a necesitar un recepcionista, un vendedor y dos modelos mujeres les gusta la idea?

Alex: muchas gracias yo acepto

Alejandro: yo también, más bien muchas gracias

Abigail y Mina: gracias Setsuna (con ojitos a punto de llorar, luego juntaron sus manos) vamos a ser modelos!

Dr Tomoe: entonces está decidido vamos a ver la casa

Mina: si, hay no me olvide de Artemis esperen un momento ahorita vengo (se fue donde Serena) Serena hay un detalle que se me olvido decirte

Serena: que pasa mina?

Mina: bueno después que te fuiste todas nos separamos y bueno Artemis se peleó con Luna y con él me fui al colegio de modelaje, pero anoche llegue rendida y cuando me desperté Artemis seguía dormido así que él no sabe nada aun y bueno quería saber que planes tienes respecto a él

Serena: bueno creo que a este nuevo grupo le hace falta una mascota (la cara de mina se llenó con una gran sonrisa) así que Mina dile bienvenido al grupo a Artemis

Mina: muchas gracias Sere (entonces regreso corriendo con los guerreros) chicos ya le pregunte a Serena y dice que si puede venir Artemis conmigo y yo les quiero pedir su permiso también

Alejandro pensamiento: quien será ese Artemis, ya me suponía que una chica tan linda como ella estuviese sola

Hotaru: síiiiii ya quiero verlo, dime mina ha cambiado o sigue igual de lindo

Mina: no Hotaru sigue igual

Nadie se opuso

Mina: muchas gracias van a ver que les va a caer muy bien ;)


	24. Chapter 23

CONTIGO CONOCI EL VERDADERO AMOR

Capitulo 23

Haruka: bueno entonces vamos por Artemis y luego a ver la casa, les parece? (todos asintieron)

Dr. Tomoe: entonces vamos a despedirnos

Tal como lo dijeron se despidieron y tomaron rumbo al hotel de mina, pero mientras iba por Artemis, Alejandro estaba muy triste a la vez que escuchaba la conversación de Hotaru y Setsuna

Hotaru: mamá Setsuna tengo muchas ganas de ver a Artemis

Setsuna: tienes todo tu derecho hace muchos años que no lo hemos visto, pero la decisión de Serena fue muy acertada además Artemis ha estado con Mina desde que ella tenía 13 años si no mal recuerdo siempre ha estado en las buenas y en las malas, lo que me pregunto es que habrá sido de Luna?

Hotaru: seguro se ha quedado con alguna de ellas

Setsuna: es lo más probable

Dr. Tomoe: Hotaru es por esto que habías decidido irte con la Srta Setsuna

Hotaru: discúlpame papá pero no quería que te hagan daño además nosotras íbamos de un lugar a otro dependiendo donde sea la pelea

Dr. Tomoe: pero ahora no hay de qué preocuparse yo voy a estar cerca de ti además la Sra Serena me ha devuelto la memoria de todo lo que ha pasado incluido el accidente, del mal que les cause y que me haya perdonado eso si que es muy admirable

Haruka: cabeza de bombón tiene un gran corazón

Michiru: pero ahora sí que ha cambiado en este tiempo ha mejorado considerablemente

Haruka: esa mina, solo tenía que ir por artemis …

En el cuarto de Mina

Mina: Artemis! Artemis! (delante de la puerta)

Artemis: Mina tienes idea de lo preocupado que estado! Anoche ni siquiera sentí cuando llegaste y cuando me desperté ya te habías ido y solo me dejaste una nota que decías que ya volvías y mira la que hora que es… porque sonríes así?

Mina: en el camino te explico vámonos… lo único que te puedo adelantar es que nos mudaremos a Londres, ya tengo trabajo y ahorita vamos a ir a ver la nueva casa donde viviremos todos (dijo esto mientras alzaba a Artemis tomaba sus llaves y salía cuando Artemis estaba dispuesto a preguntar ya estaban en el ascensor donde había muchas personas en eso vio dos taxis y un grupo de personas reconocía a todos lo que no entendía era que hacia el trio amazonas con ellos) ya estamos listos

Alejandro: pero Mina y donde esta Artemis?

Hotaru: (se adelantó tomando en brazos a Artemis) mira Alejandro él es Artemis

Alejandro: pero es un gato

Setsuna: no es un gato cualquiera, buenas tardes Artemis es un gusto verlo nuevamente, Artemis te presento a Abigail ella es la nueva Sailor mercury Alex y Alejandro son los guerreros júpiter y mars respectivamente

Artemis: Buena tardes Setsuna buenas tardes a todos, es un gusto conocerlos, pero si ellos son los nuevos guerreros las chicas que es de ellas?

Haruka: esas traidoras ya no pertenecen más al grupo de los guerreros anoche les quitaron sus poderes

Michiru: Haruka cálmate porque no mejor vamos a ver la casa

El resto de la tarde se ocuparon de ver la casa y tal como lo había dicho Albert la casa contaba con 8 dormitorios, un cuarto de estudios pues tenía un gran librero y un escritorio y otra habitación vacía todas del mismo tamaño con baño propio en el primer piso quedaba el comedor para doce personas una cocina una sala amplia, un despacho, en el patio trasero tenían un piscina las más emocionadas de esto fueron Michiru y Abigail, en la misma tarde lograron hacer el trato de compra como venía amueblado esa misma noche hicieron el cambio y tal como lo había dicho el Dr. Tomoe solo era cuestión de comprar lo necesario así que la noche lo pasaron en su nueva casa en el transcurso de la semana se encargarían de comprar las cosas que faltaban

Mientras que los nuevos guerreros se ocupaban de su nueva casa, Albert, Serena y todos sus integrantes aun no llegaban a su casa pues se había ido a pasear a la feria que estaba por ahí cerca todo era felicidad para ellos pero para otros las cosas iban de mal en peor

En el hotel de Darién y Unazuqui se encontraban conversando o mejor dicho discutiendo en el cuarto de Darién

Unazuqui: Darién que es lo que está pasando?

Darién: no quiero hablar de eso

Unazuqui: es que no se trata si quieres o no… no crees que me lo merezco?

Darién: que hablas?

Unazuqui: ayer dijo que no podía permanecer a su lado si estaba a tu lado, porque lo dijo?

Darién: resulta que Serena y Andrew no quieren saber nada de mí quieren que salga de sus vidas y todo lo que se relacione conmigo, eso es lo que pasa… por eso desde este momento tu encárgate de tus asuntos y yo de los míos

Unazuqui: pero… (Interrumpiéndola)

Darién: no me escuchaste, lárgate! (la sacó a la fuerza y le cerró la puerta) pensamiento: lo siento pero es mejor así

Las horas habían pasado ya era hora de almuerzo así que decidió salir, cuando paso por la habitación de Unazuqui quiso tocar y pedirle disculpas pero mejor no toco y salió de largo camino y camino y sin saber cómo llego a un parque había un lindo lago así que se acercó cuando se dio cuenta que había una familia en un picnic, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció a los integrantes de esa familia y ahí cayo en cuenta de lo que se perdió por no darle su lugar a Serena se sentó en una banca cercana compró un periódico para para desapercibido y vio con gran dolor como sus hijos eran felices su serena brillaba más que nunca estaba convertida en toda una mujer si bien ahora llevaba el pelo a la cintura su cuerpo era como de una supermodelo no parecía haber tenido gemelos, todos en verdad se veían felices y lo eran sin él, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar en silencio pues recordó

***********flash back*************

Serena: … yo los he purificado y ya no son nada tuyo

***********flash back*************

Ahora esos gemelos ya no eran sus hijos había perdido la oportunidad de tener una familia propia era hora de darse por vencido era lo mejor además ellos habían construido una vida y por lo que sabía no tenían ningún tipo de necesidad y por cómo se comportó la noche anterior podía concluir que si fue capaz de quitarles sus poderes a las chicas sin contemplación entonces también haría realidad su advertencia

***********flash back*************

Serena: … si no quieres que nos mudemos aun lugar que ni con tus poderes nos encuentres mejor será que te quedes tranquilito como lo has estado todos estos años

***********flash back*************

Ahora no era tiempo de acercarse sabía que estaba enojada furiosa y defendería a su familia con todo así que mejor regresaría en unos meses así quizás tal vez podrían sentarse a hablar y con esa última esperanza en el corazón se fue a su hotel a recoger sus cosas tenía que irse lo más pronto posible porque sabía que su fortaleza no duraría mucho

Mientras con Unazuqui

Después que él la saco de su cuarto lloró pues con el paso del tiempo y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Darién pero sabía que él amaba a Serena pero cuando Sere dijo que no quería saber nada de él ella guardo la pequeña esperanza de que él se refugiaría en los brazos de ella estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hermano, lo mejor era regresarse a Japón total no tenía razón permanecer en Londres, así que recogió sus cosas y se fue al aeropuerto

En una cafetería

Aa: no tiene caso seguir aquí lo mejor es que nos regresemos

Ll: tienes toda la razón Amy, pero el problema es como regresamos, por lo menos yo utilice mis poderes para venir hasta aquí no traje dinero ni nada por el estilo

Amy: yo también hice lo mismo lita y tu Rey?

Rey: ustedes que se imaginan que sabía que alguien iba a atacar y había sacado visa y vuelo

Rr: yo les puedo ayudar

Amy: Richard?

Lita: pero como supiste

Richard: recuerden que puedo saber lo que va a pasar

Rey: entonces tu sabias que nos iban a quitar nuestros poderes?

Richard: yo había perdido la habilidad había seguido como un chico normal solo que anoche cuando estaba durmiendo pude ver todo lo que estaba pasando así que como un amigo me debía un favor le pedí que me trajera aquí y que necesitaba regresar a tres amigas a sus hogares y me dijo que no había problema así que ustedes dirán si quieren mi ayuda?

Amy. Muchas gracias Richard por lo menos yo si

Lita: yo también

Rey: muchas gracias Richard, como te lo pagaremos

Richard: ustedes me han salvado varias veces asi que solo es un modo de pagarles la ayuda que ustedes me brindaron

Richard las llevo con su amigo y durante toda el día estuvieron viajando dejando a Amy en Cuba, lita en Francia y Rey en Japón; y así como ellos regresaban a casa Darién con los generales se iban a EEUU y Unazuqui sin que nadie lo sepa se fue a EEUU lucharía por su felicidad claro que antes dejo una carta en la correspondencia para su hermano.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 (no apto para menores de edad)**

La noche buena por fin había llegado todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la chimenea compartiendo anécdotas, poco a poco los niños fueron a la cama y los adultos después pues al día siguiente tendrían un almuerzo para celebrar su primera navidad con el nuevo grupo formado

**(no apto para menores de edad)**

En el cuarto de Serena y Andrew

Andrew la abrazaba por la cintura mientras la besaba ella puso las manos alrededor de su cuello tratando de profundizar el beso cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire se separaron pero unieron sus frentes

Andrew: te amo

Serena: yo también te amo

Andrew: gracias

Serena: porque?

Andrew: por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo que digo del universo

Serena: (sonriendo) entonces debería ser yo la que debiera agradecerte… por toda la felicidad que me has dado

Andrew: en verdad eres feliz?

Serena: como en ninguna vida lo he sido

Andrew: entonces no crees que merezco un premio por mi buen trabajo

Serena: (con una sonrisa juguetona) es verdad Sr Furubata pero no sé qué podría darle

Andrew: (besando su lóbulo) yo si tengo algunas ideas (estrechándola más contra si… como si eso fuera posible)

Serena: hum (sintiendo algo duro realmente duro) creo que ya sentí su sugerencia

Andrew: (le dio un beso para luego separarse y recoger su saco y el abrigo ante la atenta mirada de serena) te tengo una sorpresa

Así ambos como dos adolescentes salieron silenciosamente en el auto de Andrew en dirección a su antiguo departamento no eran necesarias las palabras llegaron al antiguo departamento de Andrew cuando estuvieron en la puerta Andrew tomo en brazos a Serena y con mucha agilidad abrió la puerta llevándola hasta la habitación con cuidado y sin soltarla la deposito en el suelo la giro, esperaba alguna respuesta de ella pero no la obtuvo realmente estaba sorprendida la cama tenía un gran corazón con sus iniciales todo esto hecho con azucenas de los valles (significa un nuevo comienzo) Andrew la acercó más contra sí y le susurro _"te amo"_ Serena se giró para besarlo primero fue un beso tierno pero poco duro porque se hizo tan demandante que el beso de tierno ya no tenía nada ahora era pasión pura poco a poco Andrew fue deslizando el vestido dorado de espalda descubierta a la vez que Serena le sacaba el saco y desabrochaba su camisa, poco a poco ambos se dirigieron a su cama Andrew la recostó delicadamente como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana Andrew se quitó los pantalones junto con su bóxer ahora solo Serena estaba en una diminuta tanga pues al ser el vestido de espalda descubierta no llevaba sujetador Andrew la miraba embelesado causando que Serena se sonrojara "te amo" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Andrew antes de besarla poco a poco sus labios fueron bajando por un camino imaginario por su cuello llegando a su pecho derecho donde lo beso dulcemente como si fuera un manjar de los dioses y con su mano derecha la dirigió a su otro pecho dándole masajes circulares Serena solo podía emitir gemidos de placer poco a poco bajó hasta su ombligo y aunque su estómago ya no era plano no importaba para él era su diosa la amaba por todo lo que era ella no por su belleza física suavemente le abrió las piernas y probo el dulce manjar que emanaba Serena se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas pero aun así no pudo evitar estremecerse, sin poder resistirlo la volvió a besar entonces Serenase puso encima de él bajó sus manos hasta su hombría que desde hacía mucho se erguía majestuosamente lo acaricio de arriba abajo comenzó suavemente para que poco a poco aumentar el ritmo logrando que Andrew gimiera como hace unos momentos ello lo hiciese Andrew no pudo aguantar más así que atrajo a su diosa para besarla girándola suavemente le separo las piernas y en un susurro Serena le dijo "te necesito dentro de mi" Andrew simplemente obedeció la penetró despacio cuando ella se acostumbró a él comenzó a moverse suavemente esta era una de esas veces en que se amaban con dulzura para ellos no era necesario ser todo el tiempo salvajes asi eran ellos pura miel pronto llegaron al climax gritando el nombre del otro ambos acostados sobre sus costados ella lo abrazaba mientras él con un brazo sostenía su cabeza y con la otra daba masajes por su rostro y brazo de su amada

Andrew: te amo

Serena: yo también te amo

Andrew: te he extrañado tanto

Serena: lo sé y yo a ti

Andrew: pero… entonces porque (Serena puso un dedo sobre sus labios)

Serena: era un mal necesario

Andrew: sigo sin entender

Serena: no trates de hacerlo solo confía en mí

Andrew: y confió en ti… solo quisiera que tú lo hicieras también

Serena: claro que lo hago

Andrew: pero esta vez siento que no lo haces… sé que hay algo que me ocultas

Serena: pero (ahora es Andrew quien la calla con un casto beso)

Andrew: cuando te sientas lista para decírmelo… aquí estaré

Serena: gracias…

Andrew: he esperado tres meses puedo esperar más tiempo

Serena: quería decírtelo mañana… pero creo que este es el momento para decírtelo

Andrew: pero no quiero que te sientas presionada

Serena: por supuesto que no, la verdad es que tenía planeado decírtelo mañana

Andrew: que es lo que pasa… me estas asustando

Serena: (tomó la mano de Andrew y la llevo a su vientre) feliz navidad

Andrew: (cuando su mano toco el vientre se serena y escucho esas palabras) debo estar soñando

Serena: no es un sueño… vas a ser papá

Andrew: te amo! (Dándole un largo beso) pero (recordando)

Serena: (sabiendo lo que debía estar pensando) acabo de cumplir los tres meses sin ningún problema, el doctor dijo que por alguna razón me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, y que en este embarazo no iba a tener los mismos problemas que tuve con los gemelos

Andrew: esa era la razón por la que me tenías en abstinencia

Serena: jajajajaja… no quería ilusionarte, por eso decidí esperar a que pase el primer trimestre… nunca mi intención fue hacerte sentir que no confiaba en ti

Andrew: (besándola) perdóname mi amor… te sentía rara y me sentía tan impotente

Serena: tenía tantas ganas de contártelo

Andrew: pero lo tuviste que soportar tu sola

Serena: la verdad es que los síntomas los tuviste tú

Andrew: qué?

Serena: recuerdas cuando pensabas que te estaba haciendo mal la leche

Andrew: es verdad pensé que era porque habían comprado diferente tipo de leche

Serena: lo sé… tú me lo dijiste… pero no podía decirte "mi amor no es la leche son los síntomas del embarazo"

Andrew: jajaja hubiera sido muy gracioso… mi amor soy tan feliz… pero estas bien? tú y el bebé?

Serena: Si mi amor los dos estamos bien

Andrew: pero hay que ir con el doctor… yo no sabía y si te lastime

Serena: (sonrojada) le pregunte al doctor y me dijo que el primer trimestre me cuidara y que después no había problema

Andrew: te amo (un beso lleno de amor)

Serena: yo también te amo soy tan feliz a tu lado (bostezando)

Andrew: creo que es mejor que duermas (abrazándola) yo velaré el sueño de ambos

Serena: (mientras se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo dijo) te amo


End file.
